Aqui estas ni soñando podría ser verdad
by Red Crayon Princess
Summary: Haku reencarna en un estudiante, su maestro resulta ser la reencarnacion de Zabuza, relacion de estudianteXmaestro... asi de simple...asi de grave ::ZabuHaku:: ..SasuNaru.. ARRIBA EL YAOI
1. tengo tanto que decirte y no se donde

**Aquí estas...ni soñando podría ser verdad...**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y Chizu-chan nn)**

**Pairings: ZabuHaku por el momento**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión (si yo juera dueña de Naruto…) pero no lo eres ¬¬ (u.u) y no lo serás nunca (ToT) muahahahaha (tu tampoko) ¬¬ infeliz…**

**Nikky**: Hola!!!...este es mi primer fic de Naruto…y sobre todo de mi pareja favorita zabuHaku y pues este capi cuenta de la pelea de Gatoh contra Zabuza y el espíritu de Haku

**Chizu-chan**: habrá d todo!!! Eso espero ¬¬

**Nikky:** calro que habra de todo, si de por si esta relacion es algo…shota, yaoi o shounen ai…pues aquí habra mas

**Chizu-chan**: n vdd eso espero ¬¬

**Nikky:** y no se olviden de lo siguiente:

**Pensamientos "..."**

**Diálogos -...-**

**Cambio de escena 000000000**

**Nikky**: ahora si...a lo que te truje chencha!!!

**Chizu-chan**: oie io no soi chencha ¬¬

**Nikky:** correla !!!

**Cap. 1 Tengo tanto que decirte...y no se donde empezar**

_y duele mas de lo que quiero, ya no entiendo lo que hoy siento_

_tengo tanto...tanto que olvidar_

_tengo tanto...tanto que perdonar_

_tengo tanto, tanto que decirte, tanto que decirte_

_y no se...donde empezar_

_tanto-JD Natasha_

Todos se encontraban en el campo de batalla…todos menos un chico, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo…había muerto queriendo salvar la vida de su amo. Todos estaban anonadados…¿Cómo es posible que alguien diera la vida por otro?…que nunca lo quiso…bueno, al menos eso era lo que demostraba.

De la nada sale un viejo un poco sobrepasado que venia apoyándose con un bastón y venia acompañado por una multitud…era Gatoh, sin decir nada se acerco al chico que se encontraba tirado.

-tengo un asunto pendiente con el- menciono, mientras que con su bastón presionaba la cara de Haku –espero que este vivo para que pueda sentir eso- la malicia estaba en todas y cada una de las palabras que decía

-"ke hace…? ALEJESE DE MI CUERPO!!!"- el espíritu del chico aun estaba en ese lugar, no quería irse…no hasta ver otra vez a Zabuza

-deténgase!!!, es un desgraciado- gritaba desesperado un chico rubio, en ese momento corrió para detener al hombre que le causaba daño al otro chico

-espera tonto, no puedes hacer eso- dijo su sensei, deteniendo al rubio

-extrañare sus habilidades y sus técnicas…el muchacho en si no me interesaba-mencionaba aquel hombre a quien Haku había protegido, sin mostrar demasiado interés en el asunto

-usted es el verdadero enemigo!- menciono el Uzumaki, ahora dirigiéndose al hombre que tenia delante -¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí sin hacer nada?!¿como puedes estar tranquilo?! Por si no lo sabias Haku vivía para ti HAKU VIVIA POR TI!!!...el no quería ser chinobi, lo hizo para poder servirte, para poder hacer tu sueño, el siquiera tenia un sueño ya que se dedicaba de lleno al tuyo!!- había descargado toda su furia en aquellas palabras, esperando que el Momoshi tomara algo de conciencia.

Naruto volteo hacia el suelo…había agua…pero siquiera estaba lloviendo…subió la mirada de nuevo hacia Zabuza…estaba llorando…

-"Zabuza…estas llorando?...no deberías llorar por mi…no me las merezco…no merezco tus lagrimas"-

-me conmoviste pequeño…me hiciste una herida muy profunda- el jounin se retira las vendas con los dientes, debía de aceptar que estaba demasiado enojado, y ya sabia exactamente con quien desquitarse –oye niño, préstame tu kunai-

-"no me digas que combatirás…? Son muchos…"-

Sin pensarlo dos veces Naruto le arroja la kunai a Zabuza, quien la atrapa con la boca

-ya veras imbécil!!!- el Momoshi corre hacia su presa, Gatoh

Pero en el trayecto es herido, eso no le impide seguir con su camino y a como puede llega hasta el hombre que los traiciono…logra su cometido, hiere a Gatoh

-como te atreves a herirme? – mencionaba el hombre imponiendo poderío

-Usted y yo moriremos aquí, y lo peor es que no iré al mismo lugar que Haku… por que usted y yo iremos a un lugar completamente distinto- decía con dolo en sus palabras, algo de tristeza y furia, todo estaba mezclado en sus palabras en ese momento

Zabuza gira la cabeza varias veces frente a Gatoh, logrando herirlo y haciendo que se cayera al agua. Al fin había logrado su cometido, pero antes de que se diera la vuelta los bandidos le encajan varios cuchillos sobre su espalda

-"Zabuza!!!"-Gritaba Haku con las manos tapando su boca. Con alguna que otra lagrima asomándose por sus ojos, miro sobre su hombro y se vio a si mismo en el suelo –"tu que haces ahí tirado imbécil…ayuda a Zabuza...ayúdalo!!!"- no resistió más y cayo sobre sus rodillas justo al lado de su cuerpo, de la desesperación comenzó a golpearlo, pero solo lo traspasaba –"ayuda a Zabuza"-

Nada parecía detener al Momoshi en su camino, tenia pensado llegar hacia Haku. Los bandidos contratados por Gatoh se hicieron hacia la orilla, dejándole el paso libre a Zabuza…su mirada comenzaba a nublarse…sus piernas lo traicionaban, no podían con el peso, estaba demasiado cansado y herido…cayo de rodillas

-lo siento Haku…nunca te dije…gracias…- dicho esto se desplomo sobre el suelo

El Uzumaki no soporto esa imagen y se voltea, no podía con eso…

-no te voltees…al convertirte en guerrero debes de soportar estas cosas- decía el Hatake en cunclillas y mirando a Zabuza

000000000000000000000000

-ahora como nadie nos va a pagar, iremos la pueblo a asaltar- expresaba uno de los bandidos

-no lo creo n.n… jutsu de clonación… haha- de la nada salen miles y miles de Naruto's

-jutsu de clonación…estilo Kakashi- se oye lo ultimo dicho por unos cientos de miles de kakashi's

-aaaaaahhhh!!!-

000000000000000000000000

-Kakashi…puedes hacerme un favor?-

-si, cual…?-

-me llevas con Haku…?-

-"Zabuza…pe…pero no debes molestarte en ir a verme…y-yo ya estor muerto…"- el chico se encontraba sentado justo al lado de Zabuza

Kakashi voltea a Zabuza y procede a retirarle las armas que tenia clavadas en la espalda…lo voltea otra vez y lo lleva cargando hacia donde Haku se encontraba

-"muchas gracias Zabuza…por preocuparte por mi…"- el chico no se despegaba del Momoshi, y camino al lado del Hatake

Kakashi termina su recorrido y coloca a Zabuza al lado del chico

-Haku…siento mucho que haya pasado esto…Haku yo te…te…me encantaría ir al lugar donde estas tu…-

-"Zabuza…"- el chico se arrodillo atrás de la cabeza del jounin y coloco sus manos en el cabello de Zabuza y comenzó a acariciarlo sin poder parar las lagrimas

-"lo siento mucho…nunca me cansare de decirlo…te defraude"-estaba decidido a decirle muchas mas cosas, pero una intensa luz proveniente de atrás hizo que el chunin se detuviera, sabia exactamente lo que eso significaba –"Zabuza…tengo que irme"-

-"lo se"-

Haku se impresiono en ese momento, conocía perfectamente esa voz, sin dudarlo volteo hacia la derecha y fue levantando lentamente su rostro, temía que eso solo fuera su mente que lo estaba traicionando y jugándole una pésima broma; pero no era cierto, ahí estaba el, con la barbilla siempre arriba, reflejando autoridad…

-"Zabuza…- sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a abrazarlo, tenía que aceptar que al estar muerto era mas puro e inocente que antes

-"Haku… no haz entendido todavía…un chinobi nunca demuestra sus sentimientos-

-"en este momento no soy un chinobi…soy simplemente Haku…"-

El jounin esbozo una sonrisa, le encantaba la astucia que tenia el menor, lentamente su semblante fue cambiando a uno triste

-"Haku…yo…lo siento mucho"- Zabuza apretó el cuerpo del chico contra el suyo

-"cumpliste tu sueño…?"- el chinobi estaba escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del Momoshi

-"si… ¿cumpliste el tuyo?"- el jounin recordó las palabras de Naruto…al oírlas en su mente solo aprisiono a Haku; no quería perderlo otra vez.

-"en el momento en que cumpliste tu sueño…yo cumplí el mío"- las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos del menor, pero esta vez ya no eran de tristeza, si no de felicidad; se aferro al Momoshi con las fuerzas que su cuerpo poseía.

De pronto salieron unas cadenas de un agujero negro

-ZABUZA, RECLAMO TU ALMA!!!-

-"¿Qué fue eso…?"- Haku se escondía entre los brazos del jounin, pero este ultimo sabia lo que iba a pasar a continuación, por eso alejo al chico de él. Las cadenas envolvieron a Zabuza, pero solo de la cintura

-"demonios"-

-"Zabuza ¿Qué esta sucediendo?!"- por primera vez el chinobi estaba histérico

-"tranquilizate"-

-"Zabuza debemos hacer algo! Debe de haber una opción!"-

-"tranquilo Haku!"- el jounin tomo el rostro del chico en sus manos –"Ahhrg!"- las cadenas se estaban apretando mas, pero el Momoshi no soltaba el rostro de Haku, quien se encontraba algo confundido

-"Zabuza…y-yo puedo quitarle las cadenas…"- Haku se encontraba con los ojos cristalizados y miro directamente al jounin

-"no Haku…no es posible s-solo prométeme…algo"- las cadenas lo obligaban a hablar pausado, no podía resistir el dolor, pero eso no le impidió que abrazara por segunda vez a el chinobi

-"dime…"-

-"prometeme que…que nos…que nos volveremos a ver en la otra vida"-

Haku quedo mas que impresionado, ahora no podía gesticular ni una sola palabra, pero tenia que hablar; tenia que prometerle eso a Zabuza

-"no quiero que sea esta la ultima vez que nos veamos…en verdad que no quiero…"-

-"Haku prométemelo!"- en verdad Haku estaba empezando a molestar a Zabuza, se empezaba a comportar como una niña, una quinceañera llorona

-"lo prometo"- menciono mirando hacia arriba, hacia el jounin

-"ahora ve hacia la luz…"-

-"p-pero"-

-"ve hacia la luz Ahhrg!!!- ahora las cadenas ya no lo apretaban, sino que lo jalaban hacia el agujero negro

-RECLAMO TU ALMA ZABUZA!-

-"quiero despedirme de el!! Déjame despedirme de el!!- gritaba el Momoshi a la voz esperando alguna respuesta positiva, pero lo único que recibió fue que las cadenas se apretaban, arrebatando otro grito ahogado en la garganta de Zabuza.

Haku iba directo a su luz, ignorando por completo las suplicas de Zabuza¿Quién iba a creer que el gran Zabuza Momoshi estuviera suplicando por algo a alguien?; por esa razón fue que el chinobi no volteo, pensó que fue su imaginación

-Haku espera!!!- grito el jounin, estirándose para poder alcanzar la mano del chico, tras lograrlo lo arrastro hacia el, hasta que quedaron frente a frente y a una corta distancia

-"Z-Zabu…"

Haku no logro continuar, ya que los labios de Zabuza estaban contra los suyos, el jounin coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de Haku y la otra fue directo a la espalda del chico, la cual utilizo para atraerlo mas a el. Haku por su parte se dejo llevar por la embriagadora sensación y dejo reposar sus manos en el pecho del mayor, mientras abría la boca para aceptar la lengua del jounin, quien se encargaba de explorar el interior de la boca del chounin, arrebatándole uno que otro gemido

-"aahhrg"-

El beso termino…las cadenas jalaban con as fuerza a Zabuza consigo

-"Zabuza…puedo ayudarte…"-

-"s-solo ve a tu destino…Haku"-

-"esta bien…"- el chico no puso resistencia, debía de acatar las ordenes de Zabuza, aun era su herramienta…

El chico no se separaba del Momoshi, sabia que lo tenía que hacer…pero simplemente no lo lograba, aun haciendo el esfuerzo posible, era muy difícil para el jounin mantenerse en una sola posición; eso no le impedía que estuviera cubriendo al menor entre sus brazos.

-"cuando nos volvamos a encontrar…tu ya no serás un chinobi…serás quien tu quieras ser…"- el mayor estaba recargado sobre la cabeza de Haku, se sentía demasiado extraño…se sentía feliz, triste y emocionado al mismo tiempo

-"no me quiero ir…"-

-"hasta la otra vida…"-

Zabuza tomo la barbilla del chico y se acerco a el para besarlo por segunda y ultima vez, ahora Haku estaba cooperando mas que la primera vez; utilizo sus manos para agarrar las ropas del pecho del jounin y lo acerco mas a el. Zabuza termino el beso.

-"tengo que sufrir para ser feliz…"- susurro el mayor en el oído de Haku; separo al chinobi de él y dejo que las cadenas se lo llevaran.

Zabuza se perdió en el agujero negro, que se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeño, hasta ser nada.

-"como desearía ser yo el que sufra, en lugar de que seas tu…"-

Aun llorando, Haku se acerco a su luz, no sin antes voltear hacia atrás, a donde se suponía que estaría el agujero negro…pero no había rastro de él…como si nunca hubiera existido.

-"hasta la otra vida…Zabuza"-

000000000000000000000000000000

**Nikky:** y bien? Que les pareció?...creo que estaba demasiado inspirada, recuerdo que estaba con mi familia en un domingo familiar, cuando de la nada puff´ se me ocurrió

**Chizu-chan**: i k? eso es todo O.o???

**Nikky**: claro que nooo!!! Todavía queda muuucho zabuhaku en este fic

**Chizu-chan:** sacale jugo a la vida n.n

**Nikky:** que tiene que ver esto ¬¬

**Chizu-chan:** que le saque jugo a la vida…jugo…vida…entiendes n.ñ

**Nikky:** no ¬¬

**Chizu-chan:** weno…

**Nikky:** no se olviden de sintonizar este fic…por que se va a poner BUENISISISIMO!!!

**Chizu-chan:** c v k eres fanática d "gosth wisper"

**Nikky:** sip u.uU

**Chizu-chan:** no se olviden de los reviews!

**Nikky:** Necesitamos saber si les gusto o no, su opinión será muy bien recibida n.n

**Chizu-chan y Nikky**: bye bye boooo!!!


	2. Dime que hay alguna esperanza para mi

**Aquí estas...ni soñando podría ser verdad...**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y Chizu-chan nn)**

**Pairings: ZabuHaku por el momento**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión (si yo juera dueña de Naruto…) pero no lo eres ¬¬ (u.u) y no lo serás nunca (ToT) muahahahaha (tu tampoko) ¬¬ infeliz…**

**Nikky: **sorri por la tardanza u.u

**Chizu-chan: **no hay excusa para ti ¬¬

**Nikky: **es que los trabajos extracurriculares me traen loca!!!, pero prometo que ya lo continuare en unas 2 semanas máximo n.nU

**Chizu-chan: **extracurriculares ¬u¬ pa' mi ke ia le ibas a poner jorge…

**Nikky**: basta!!!...ejem…que padre que les haya gustado el primer capitulo

**Chizu-chan: **ya k si no ls estaba ibamos a poner una bomba en su ciudad n.n

**Nikky:** ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar los buenos momentos? ¬¬

**Chizu-chan**: eso es mi trabajo…ia k no m pagan ¬¬ debo hacerme notar entre todos tus lectores…k creo k no son muchos… ¬u¬

**Nikky**: o.0 how dare you!!!, claro que tengo lectores, lo que sucede es que tu no vez la bandeja de entrada de mi correo

**Chizu-chan:** neeeee…la kmada jue gratis eh? n.n

**Nikky:** no creo que deba darte las gracias ¬¬. En fin con este fic pretendo que vean la vida de Haku después de la muerte…no… no será la vida en el "cielo" claro que no!...creo que si los encargados de las puertas del cielo me verían, no me dejarían entrar por estar hablando de cosas espirituales en un fic…es mas, seria algo como un sacrilegio no? O.o…creo que me llevaran con un padre para que trague agua bendita

**Chizu-chan:** i gritaras nooooooo…grrrrrraaa y saldra el demonio que llevas dentro

**Nikky:** tranquila fanática de supernatural´

**Chizu-chan**: gomen u.u

**no olviden:**

**-...- dialogos**

**-"..."- pensamientos**

**0000000 cambios de escena**

**(...) alucinacines (esto es nuevo n.n)**

**Nikky**: ya sin mas preámbulos y distracciones…el fic!!!

**Chizu-chan:** ya voi vease a Chizu corriendo por una película de video

**Nikky:** correla!!!

**Chizu-chan:** si acaso me pagaras u.u

**Cap. 1 Dime que hay alguna esperanza para mi**

_Tellme there's a logic out there _

_(Dime si hay lógica aquí)_

_Leanding me to better prepare _

_(enseñandome a prepararme mejor_

_For the day that something really special might come _

_(Para el día que suceda algo especial)_

_Tell me there's some hope for me_

_(Dime si hay alguna esperanza para mí)_

_I don't wanna be lonely_

_(no quiero estar solo)_

_For the rest of my life in the earth_

_(Por el resto de mis días en la tierra)_

_perfect situation-weezer_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-beeeep…beeeep…beeeep-

-(zabuza)...mfgmfm…-

-beeeep…beeeep…beeeep-

-(soy tu herramienta)… mfmfmgf-

-beeeep…beeeep…beeeep-

-(tengo que sufrir para ser feliz)... mmfdm-

-beeeep…beeeep…beeeep-

-mmmmm…otra vez ese maldito sueño…-

-beeeep…beeeep…beeeep-

-maldito despertador...-

-beeeep...beeeep...beeeep-

-cállate!!!- el chico alzo su mano, y decidido a apagar el aparato, dejo caer su mano sobre la mesa, aportando a que ahí se encontraría el reloj despertador; tras dar varios manotazos a la mesita de noche logro atinarle al aparato que interrumpía su descanso.

Se levanto de la cama algo adormilado todavía, arrastraba con cierto pesar sus pies, y se dirigía al baño. Deslizaba la puerta corrediza de la ducha, abría la llave y se colocaba frente al espejo con las manos apoyadas en el lavabo. Todo parecía monótono.

-"_desde cuando me e convertido en una especie de robot…mi vida ya no tiene sentido…"-_ volteo hacia el techo del cuarto de baño y vio cierto humo que salía de la regadera, eso indicaba que el agua estaba lista.

Al salir de bañarse, cambiarse fue lo mas fácil que le resulto…era su primer día en la escuela Kushimitama **(1) **y quería estar listo lo mas pronto posible, llegar tarde no era la cosa que deseaba hacer en ese momento, así que bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso y fue directo al recibidor, se coloco sus zapatos y fue directo a la escuela.

-"_que bueno que vine a hacer una visita previa a la escuela…así no me perderé u.u"-_el chico estuvo caminando varias cuadras en silencio. Doblo por una cuadra y continuo caminando…parecia saber exactamente a donde se dirigía

-ya se me hizo muy largo el camino…suspiro… "_such a lonely day...and its mine, the most loneliest on my life…such a lonely day, should be bad...its the day than I can't stand ...demonios por que traido esa cancion en la mente ¬¬...creo que me perdi O.o"-_

El chico ahora si, no sabia exactamente en donde se encontraba...camino mas hasta llegar a una especie de plaza. Estaba desierta, ni un alma se encontraba en ese lugar.

_-"claro… ¿quien podría estar en una plaza a las 6:00 AM?...solo alguien que no tiene vida social…"-_ sin embargo no se quedo con las ganas de saber, de investigar si alguien estaba ahí o no, volteo a ambos lados antes de caminar hacia la plaza. Cruzo la calle y se puso a voltear hacia todos lados, algo le decía que alguien o algo se encontraban en ese lugar. Al voltear su rostro al frente noto a una persona delante de el. La persona era de poca estatura, lo que obligo al chico a voltear hacia abajo.

-buenos días n.n – exclamo el chico

-buenos días jovencito-

_-"¿que hará una anciana a estas horas de la mañana en una plaza?...un momento… ¿me dijo jovencito?... ¿como sabe que soy hombre?...a primera vista todos me confunden con una chica, claro que me confunden por mis facciones, mi cabello, etc.… ¿me conocerá de algún lado? O.o"_-

-vaya, te vez impresionado… ¿Qué un shinobi no demuestra sus sentimientos?-

_-"¿shinobi…?... ¿donde e escuchado esa palabra?"_ ¿Shinobi?- el chico parecía no entender nada de lo que la anciana le decía

-nos vemos después- fueron las palabras que pronuncia la anciana antes de voltear a la derecha; evento que hizo que el chico la remedara, al regresar el chico la mirada al frente la señora había desaparecido ya.

-¿Qué…¿A donde se fue…?- volteo hacia todos lados los lugares pero parecía como si no existiese la anciana. Volteo a ver su reloj de la muñeca derecha. -7:03!!! Ya se me hizo tarde!-

El chico se fue corriendo de la plaza y atravesó unas cuantas cuadras, pero se notaba que la escuela no estaba en esa dirección, no tuvo otra opción que regresar a la plaza, y por alguna extraña razón volteo hacia donde la anciana había volteado anteriormente; al checar bien vio que en esa dirección estaba su colegio.

_-"esto es demasiado extraño…pero que bueno que la encontré n.n"_-

El chico fue corriendo hacia el portón de la escuela; el guardia ya estaba por cerrar la puerta, basto con un espéreme´ para que el señor volteara hacia donde el chico y abriera el portón para dejarlo pasar

-buenos dias jovencita- exclamo gustoso el señor

_-"no soy chica #¬¬…en fin, es muy temprano para pelear"_ buenos días #n.n-

el chico entro algo extrañado a la escuela, vio como todos los hombres lo miraban con lujuria, lo que obligo al chico a casi correr por la escuela hasta llegar a la oficina del director.

-disculpen… ¿donde se encuentra la oficina del director?- el chico opto por preguntarle a unas chavas que se encontraba en una banca

-mira, subes por esas escaleras de la izquierda y la primera puerta de la derecha, ahí es-

-gracias n.n-

-de nada, mi nombre es Chizu-chan- menciono la chica, extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo

-mucho gusto Chizu-chan, lo siento pero debo irme n.n- el chico estrecho la mano de la chica

-no hay problema, ve antes de que te toque clase-

El chico se retiro de donde se encontraba la banca y se dirigió a las escaleras que antes le habían mencionado.

-¿Cuánto crees que dure esa?- pregunto la chica que se encontraba al lado de Chizu-chan

-pues menos de una semana… contando que esta escuela es de locos ¿Por qué tiendes a ser muy mala con las chicas nuevas Nikky?-

-por que temo que quieran acostarse son mi sensei T.T-

-eres paranoica ¬¬ -

00000000000000000000000000000000

El chico subió las escaleras y se fue a la derecha, tal y como se lo habían dicho, miro hacia arriba de la puerta y vio grabada la palabra dirección´ arriba de esta.

_-"supongo que aquí debe de ser…"-_

Giro la perilla y empujo la puerta, estaba dispuesto a hablar, pero noto que el director se encontraba ocupado, mientras esperaba a que el director se desocupara se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba tras el. Cuando esperaba su turno tuvo tiempo suficiente para examinar al señor que estaba con el director, y no pudo evitar el escuchar la conversación.

-claro que si- decía el hombre mientras asentía –haré mi mejor esfuerzo este día-

-Que bien!, es mejor que vaya a su clase maestro- terminaba el director dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

_-"maestro?…ese señor es maestro…no se por que…pero creo haberlo visto en algún lado, pero no recuerdo donde…mierda viene hacia acá…tengo que hablarle…genial ¿que le voy a decir? Algo así como: hola no sabia que fuera maestro, lo estuve viendo desde que llegue aquí´…no…carajo tengo que pensar en algo!!!"-_

El señor le dio la espalda al director y se fue de la pequeña oficina, dirigiéndose a la sala de espera

_-"no succiones ya se esta acercando!!!"_ b-buenos di-días-

El maestro solo miro al chico que se estaba poniendo de pie, y siguió mirándolo sobre el hombro, después de eso salio.

_-"coño…yo esforzándome por ser gentil y el desgraciado muy apenas me ve…oye… ¿por que quería saludarlo?…pensara que soy un lame medias **(2)**…en que estaba pensando…en primera no conozco ni su nombre; y en segunda, no se si me va a tocar tomar clase con el, es mas, no se si es de esta escuela…es oficial…ya no haré el esfuerzo para ser amable…cero gentileza…"-_

-buenos días- menciono alegremente una secretaria

-buenos días n.n _"demonios ¬¬"-_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hacía ya más de media hora que al chico le habían indicado cual era su salón de clases, al instante en que entro tuvo que presentarse ante todos y enseguida tomar clase

-_"genial… ¿que podría ser peor que un adulto mintiéndome?...oh si ya se…que tengo que ponerle atención _¬¬"- (N: eso es lo mas molesto// C-c: malditas escuelas #¬¬)

Las primeras tres horas del día, pareciera como si lo estuviesen torturando. Cuando por fin llego el receso se dio cuenta que no había hecho amigos para ese entonces, así que se quedo sentado en su banco.

_-"¿por que siempre tengo ese sueño?… que para la esta hora no logro recordarlo, pero se que soñé lo mismo que los demás días… (Suspiro) ahora que hago...acaba de sonar el timbre del receso y no tengo con quien salir ¬¬"-_

-hola eres nueva verdad¿Cómo te llamas?- un chico rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos

_-"¿por que piensa que soy chica? O.o y ¿Qué demonios se tomo?...esta muy enérgico_" mi nombre es Kohaku n.n-

-¿Kohaku¿Qué ese no es nombre de chico?, pero tu no eres chico verdad, eres una niña muy bonita de veras n///n-

-_"¿que es lo que dan de comer aquí_?"- pensó el chico de cabellos largos

-Nabuto!!! Deja de acosar a la pobre chava #ò.ó- se oyó una tercera voz

Kohaku volteo a ver hacia donde provenía la tercera voz, que al parecer era de una chica, lo pudo notar por la agudeza de la voz

-no hay problema n.n "_wooow esta chica tiene una frente enorme…esto es una escuela de fenómenos o que?...espera…¿me dijo chava?"-_

-por cierto mi nombre es Sakury…y ¿te gustaría almorzar con nosotros?- pregunto la chica

-claro n.n- respondió el chico nuevo

Al salir del salón se dirigieron a la cafetería, en el transcurso de se encontraron un grupito de chavos que gritaban al unisonido pelea, pelea, pelea!!!´

-aquí solo puede haber alguien que sea el mejor…y ese soy yo…oiste?- comentaba un chico de cabello negro azabache

-lo que tu digas ¬¬- contesto el un chico pelirrojo que se encontraba frente a el

- Sakury-chan, crees que Sanosuke se este peleando otra vez?- comento el chico rubio llegando a la bolita que gritaba y anunciaba una pelea

-no lo se nabuto…pero si es asi…no se que hacer TTTT "S_anosuke si peleas otra vez te sacaran T.T"-_

_-"Sakury…Nabuto…Sanosuke…? No entiendo por que…pero estos nombres creo que ya los he escuchado antes…pero en donde?... yo no he tenido amigos…"-_

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Nikky:** y que tal…n.n espero que les haya gustado TTTT

**Chizu-chan**: estoi swura k ls esto ia ia (vease a Chizu-chan consolando a nikky arriconada en la esquina)

**Nikky:** nosotros bien acopladas ahi en el fic XD!!!

**Chizu-chan:** al menos io no le desee el mal a nadie

**Nikky:** ia dejame en paz TTTT

**Chizu-chan**: miedosita ¬u¬

**Nikky:** y si!!! Si son los personajes que ustedes pensaron…lo se…u.u los nombres sacan de onda, mas cuando estas acostumbrado a llamarlos de una manera y te lo dicen aquí de otra…pero para explicarles mejor…y ocupas mas espacio xP les diré:

Kohaku: Haku

Nabuto: Naruto (tenia pensado ponerle "nabuto" pero dije nooo!! Luego lo confundiran con el otro Nabuto)

Sakury: Sakura

Sanosuke: Sasuke

**Chizu-chan**: k poka imaginación tienes ¬¬

**Nikky:** es que pues tampoco iba a destrozar los nombres de los personajes principales de Naruto…solo los altere un poquito…n.nU

**Chizu-chan**: k bueno k solo los alteraste ¬¬

**Nikky**: que insinúas? ¬¬

**Chizu-chan**: nada…io no c insinuar nada…o si lo c ¬u¬

**Nikky:** ah antes de que se me olvide** (1)** kushimitama significa amistad…es una de las 4 almas… y seria mucho show explicarles todo u.u (salio en inuyasha, así que el que lo vio…sabe a lo que me refiero) **(2)** y lame medias es una forma de decir que es barbero, que le hace la barba al profe…espero que me entiendan u.u

**Chizu-chan:** tus explicaciones cualquiera las entiende eh? n.nU

**Nikky:** grakz

**Chizu-chan**: tus explicaciones son algo asi como: frunciendo…dicese de la palabra fruncir

**Nikky:** espero que hayan entendido n.nU…ahora…reviews!!!:

**PARA:**

**Chica del infierno**: oa!!! Que buenno verte…mejor dicho…leerte por aca…es muy impresionante que tambien te guste naruto TTwTT (i vas a llorar ¬¬) no m tienes muy contenta ¬¬. Y conforme a lo que dices…claro que va a continuar…bueno esto que acabas de leer vendria siendo cuando haku reencarno…pero no contare nada mas ºxº (neeee cuenta!!)Claro que no…arruinare la sorpresa n.n

**Mikael Mudou**: claro que lo continuare…y te vas a enterar de algunas cosillas importantes ¬u¬ (cuenta!!! Por el amor de dios!!!) claro que nooo!!

**Azka.Chan-loveYaoi-RedMoon:** que padre que me digas que la leeras TToTT (i ahora x k ioras¬¬) de felicidad TTvTT (duh ¬¬) todos ustedes son tan lindos conmigo TT.TT

**Nikky**: y no olviden que espero su review

**Chizu-chan**: para contestarlos muahahaha

**Nikky:** ya sin mas que decir…

**Chizu-chan**: nos despedims

**Nikky:** nos leemos después va?

**Chizu-chan & Nikky**: bye bye boooo!!!


	3. no haz sentido nada?

**Aquí estas...ni soñando podría ser verdad...**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y Chizu-chan nn)**

**Pairings: ZabuHaku por el momento**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión (si yo juera dueña de Naruto…) pero no lo eres ¬¬ (u.u) y no lo serás nunca (ToT) muahahahaha (tu tampoko) ¬¬ infeliz…**

**Nikky**: hola!!! Como han estado!!!

**Chizu-chan**: bien bien y tu?...brillas x tu ausencia ¬¬

**Nikky:** lo que sucede es que estaba en etapa de exámenes y ya tenia el capitulo escrito...pero me prohibieron el contacto físico con cualquier artefacto con el que pudiera tener comunicación u.u

**Chizu-chan:** k crueles ¬¬

**Nikky**: lo c u.u

**Chizu-chan**: kmo puedes vivir asi O.o?

**Nikky:** trato de soportarlo n.ñ

**Chizu-chan**: no importa tu vida social ya!!!, ahora los reviews!!!

**Nikky:** claro que si importa ¬¬, en fin… los reviews n.n

**PARA:**

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**: pues…en este capitulo…descubrirán…solo un poco lo que pasara con el cuarteto jeje…y si…tienes razon…ese pelirrojito es Gaara (precioso n.n)…lo mismo opino n.n…pues..el destino de cada uno ya esta marcado…esperen…todavía no…hare lo que pueda para que sakury sea feliz…pero…aca entre nos…te gusta el yuri?...me respondes luego va? Jeje y no creo que me puedo unir a tu club n.n jaja

**Alexa Hiwatari:** gracias…le seguire mas n.n…hasta te quedaras con la boca abierta… jaja

**Hikaru-the new hokage**: que bueno que te haya gustado n.n…si se que los nombres son un poco…malos TT.TT…hice lo que pude…pues los nombres seria una TOTAL coincidencia que fueran los mismos después de reencarnar, asi que solo los modifique un poco n.n……pues…conforme a la pregunta del profe…no te puedo asegurar nada…ne…si es TT.TT (lo revelaste!!!) pero solo fue a ella chizu-chan…pero no le dira a nadie cierto nikky saca una hacha de quien sabe donde verdad? n.n

**BlackLady-AoD**: hola!!! Que bueno que te guste…se hace lo que se puede…lo de nabito…lo siento…no corregi eso jaja (que mensa) dejame ¬¬…y aquí esta lo que tanto querias ver!!!... un nuevo capitulo!!! Jaja ok disfrutalo!

**Nikky:** se preguntaran de que por que puse los reviews primero verdad

**Chizu-chan:** de hecho no ¬¬

**Nikky:** que antipática eres ¬¬

**Chizu-chan:** gracias n.n

**Nikky**: los puse, por que luego me destanteo en la historia n.nU

**Chizu-chan:** i kmo ksi no t destanteas tu vdd ¬¬

**Nikky**: que sarcástica eres ¬¬ ven lo que tengo que soportar TT.TT me quejare con los derechos de las escritoras yaoistas ja-ja tremenda demandota que te llegara

**Chizu-chan**: de k m demandaras O.o?

**Nikky**: lo siento…no puedo hablar por el momento, necesito a mi abogado

**Chizu-chan**: p-pero

**Nikky:** y si no quieres que te llegue otra demanda¿puedes ir por la película? (el fic)

**Chizu-chan**: claro k si vemos a Chizu-chan hecha la mocha corriendo por los pasillos con la película de video en las manos

**Nikky**: y para que recuerden un poquito del último capi…

_

* * *

_

---"¿que hará una anciana a estas horas de la mañana en una plaza?---

_---Vaya, te vez impresionado… ¿Qué un shinobi no demuestra sus sentimientos?---_

_---Mi nombre es Kohaku n.n ---_

_---"Sakury…Kabuto…Sanosuke…?---_

_--- No entiendo por que…pero estos nombres creo que ya los he escuchado antes…pero en donde?... yo no he tenido amigos…"---_

**

* * *

Nikky: ahora si… corréela!!!**

**Chizu-chan:** me kejare con los de arriba eh?

**Cáp. 3 ¿No haz sentido nada?**

_And I dont seems you understand_

_(Y no creo que hayas entendido)_

_A shame seems a honest man_

_(La vergüenza parecida a un hombre honesto)_

_And all your fears hold so dear_

_(Y todos los miedos que sostienes fuertemente)_

_Will turn to wisper in you ear_

_(Se volverán un susurro en tu oído)_

_And you know it means I hurt you_

_(Y sabes que eso significa que te lastime)_

_And you know it mean much_

_(Y sabes que significa mucho)_

_And you dont even feel a thing?_

_(¿Y no haz sentido nada?)_

_Duvet-bôa_

_000000000000000000000000000000_

El chico se quedo desconectado por un momento del mundo, absorto en sus pensamientos, mientras que los otros dos chicos comenzaban su riña, el rubio se distancio de Kohaku y Sakury y se dirigió hacia la bolita improvisada que entre todos los chicos formaron

-Sanosuke…detente…-hablo quedito, para que no supiera que era el

-crees que no te puedo escuchar kitsune ¬¬-

-no soy el kitsune…soy tu conciencia…- volvió a susurrar el rubio

-Kabuto ya sal de ahí, se que eres tu ¬¬ ah! Y Naara…nos vemos a la salida ¬¬-

-como quieras…- pareciera como si al pelirrojo no le importara en verdad las palabras que decía el morocho.

-DUH!!!- exclamaron todos los chicos al notar que la pelea no se efectuaría

-¿siempre se pelean aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar el pelilargo a la pelirosa

-si TT.TT _"sha!!! Esta escuela parece la shuriken school!!!"_

-ven Sanosuke ven!!! Te quiero presentar a alguien- el rubio jalaba al castaño hacia Kohaku

-no me apresures baka!!! Yo voy a mi ritmo ¬¬-

-te presento a esta linda chica n.n-

-ah…hola ¬¬- menciono Sanosuke sin nada de ánimos

_-"¿por que sigue diciendo que soy chica?"_ hola mi nombre es Kohaku n.n-

-¿Kohaku?... entonces eres chico cierto?-

-si n.n-

-baka es chico ¬¬ - mencionaba Sanosuke dándole un zape al rubio

-ouch!!! Es cierto…pero eres un chico muy lindo, incluso más bonito que Sakury-

Ante tal comentario del rubio, la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron 2 chichones en la cabeza, uno otorgado por una Sakury enojada, y el otro por un celoso Sanosuke _(**N**: aquí es donde ya se formaron las parejitas// **C-c**: a buena horas m dices ¬¬)_

-ejem, ven Kohaku, te llevare hacia donde nosotros almorzamos, mientras Kabuto y Sanosuke van por nuestro almuerzo…por cierto…¿traes dinero para comprar algo?- pregunto la chica

-no…no cargue con dinero esta vez…-

-no importa, yo te pago tu almuerzo n.n-

-muchas gracias Sakury n.n _"no sabia que los amigos se preocuparan por ti… creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto…"_

_-_tengan, el dinero de nuestros almuerzos, y tráiganlos antes de que se enfríen ¿si?...ah y te pido de favor Kabuto que no te comas mi almuerzo!!! Siempre haces lo mismo, y da la casualidad que siempre es el mío!!!- ordeno la pelirosa

-esta bien Sakury, ya te dije que no lo volveré a hacer n.nU-

-ya vente ¬¬- lo jalo el morocho

Cuando se fueron los chicos el chico de cabellos largos se quedo en silencio justo al lado de la chica pelirosa

-¿y te gusta la escuela?- pregunto la pelirosa, tratando de romper el hielo

_-"crash!!! Ah me asusto!, espero que no me vuelva a asustar" _pues, hasta el momento, todos han sido muy buenos conmigo n.n-

- que bien… ¿y en que otras escuelas haz estado?-

-pues…estaba en una escuela privada, que tenía la primaria, la secundaria y la preparatoria juntas-

-y… ¿te saliste de estudiar¿Por que te metiste a esta preparatoria?-

-por que…mi padre pagaba mis gastos en la otra escuela, a pesar de que el estuviera trabajando en la india, siempre me mandaba dinero para poder pagar la escuela, y hasta me sobraba para comprarme ciertas cosas y la despensa; pero hace tiempo que ya no me manda…y con el poco dinero que e juntado pude pagar la inscripción de esta preparatoria-

-que cosa… lo siento mucho…-

-no hay problema n.n-

_-"sha!! Por que siempre sonríe!!!, le quitare esa mascara de felicidad !!!"-_

Antes de que la chica diera otras palabras de consuelo al chico que tenia al lado llegaron los 2 chicos con el almuerzo en las manos.

-ahhh que delicioso¿Qué había ahora?- pregunto emocionada la chica

-pues… pollo dulce con verduras y arroz blanco n.n-

-ahh que delicioso!!!-

-ya Sakury…sabemos que no te haz alimentado en semanas ¬u¬- menciono en tono de burla el morocho

-muy graciosito Sanosuke-

-si… muy graciosito Sanosuke- menciono ahora el rubio

-a si? Kabuto, síguele ¬¬-

-no sano-chan, no te creas, lo dije jugando n.nU-

-pueden por favor dejar de pelear!!!, quiero disfrutar mi comida- menciono la pelirosa

-es cierto, ya cállate Kabuto, no dejas en paz a Kohaku- dijo Sanosuke

-no se preocupen, yo estoy bien n.n-

-pero si yo no e hecho nada TTTT- lloro el rubio

-en fin, donde vives ahora Kohaku?- pregunto la pelirosa

-pues…estoy viviendo en la casa que me dejo mi padre-

-¿entonces…sales los fines de semana?-

-no…no salgo…-

-¿y eso, yo que tu saldría con mis amigos a dar la vuelta en las noches?-

-no puedo…yo no tengo amigos…-

-eso es muy triste… "_Sakury, se supone que es su primer día…debes hacerlo sentir bien!!! En el buen sentido de la palabra…que coraje sha!!!"_-

-no hay problema n.n-

-en serio? _"por que sonríe?...se supone que esta triste… lo veo en sus ojos…pero a pesar de ello el sonríe…¿Qué oculta bajo esa mascara? Lo averiguare sha!!!"-_

-oye Kohaku… ¿Por qué estas triste?-

-ay Kabuto¿Que no puedes ser mas discreto?- grito la chica

-no estoy triste n.n-

-claro que sip-

-Kabuto, déjalo en paz ¬¬- Sanosuke se añadió a la conversación

-esta bien sano-chan-

-basta… no me llames así ¬///¬ -

-¿Por qué?, si nunca te a molestado sano-chan n.n-

-no…pero no lo digas en frente de todos- mencionó quedito, de manera que ellos dos sean los únicos que escucharan

-bueno¿no crees en el destino Kohaku?- menciono la pelirosa, ignorando a los chicos detrás suyo.

-no…hace mucho deje de creer en eso n.n-

-pero debes creer-

-lo siento… no creo n.n-

-pero debes de creer ¬¬-

-lo siento no creo n.ñ-

-¿no haz sentido que tienes algo que buscar en este mundo?- el semblante de la chica se volvió mas serio

-buscar algo…- el chico dejo de sonreír para ponerse pensativo y algo confundido, aunque también estaba interesado en esa pregunta

-"_al fin pude quitarle la maldita mascara!!!...Sakury eres increíble sha!"_ si, es decir, algo a lo que vienes a este mundo-

-no n.n-

_-"sha! Ya volvió a sonreír!!! TTTT"-_

- Kohaku, la esperaza muere al ultimo- menciono sonriente el ojiazul

-eso que tiene que ver Kabuto-baka ¬¬ -

-no lo se…pero se escucha padre-

-tengo una idea- la ojiverde se paro como cohete para hacer una pose de sailor moon (_**N**: toda choteada// **C-c**: pobre xD)_

-bajenla de la nube ¬¬ - expresaba Sanosuke

-después de las clases iremos a ver a una astróloga de por aquí cerca- al decir esto tomo las manos de Kohaku, e hizo que se parara de su lugar- e investigaremos sobre tu pasado, para saber que te deparara el futuro…kyyaa!!- la chica comenzó a saltar, esperando que el chico saltara con ella

-déjalo en paz Sakury lo vas a asustar ¬¬ -

-que antipático eres Sanosuke-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0- RING -0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-bueno es mejor que entremos n.n-

-un momento Kabuto, tu y yo tenemos un asuntito pendiente- la voz plumosa de Sanosuke hizo que el rubio se sonrojara a mas no poder

-ete…no se de que me hablas… n.ñ-

-claro que si…- lo rodeo por la cintura y lo llevo lejos de los ojos de Sakury y Kohaku

-ellos dos son pareja cierto? n.ñ- pregunto el chico de cabellos largos

-si TTTT-

-y déjame adivinar…creías que tu destino era con Sanosuke ¿cierto? n.n-

-si TToTT…¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- lo veo en la forma que tienes de ver a Sanosuke, en tu forma de hablarle a Kabuto, en la forma de evitarlos, y la forma de mirar la entre pierna de sano…-

-basta¿Quién eres? O.o?-

-Kohaku… n.n-

-bien Kohaku, yo tengo una pregunta para ti-

- esta bien…hazla…-

-"_si!!! Al fin sabré que esconde tras esa mascara de felicidad, Sakury eres lo máximo sha_!!!"-

-¿no se supone que deben estar dentro de su salón?-

Un hombre alto se paro justo al lado de los chicos, obligándolos a voltear hacia arriba para obtener una mejor vista

-"_es el…es el señor-maestro-desgraciado que me dejo como estúpido en la mañana"-_

_-_lo siento mucho Zamomoshi-sensei- la chica bajo su cabeza en forma de saludo

-"_Zamomoshi-sensei… entonces si da clases aquí!!! Y el muy imbécil no me saludo en la mañana… ¿Qué no ve que también soy estudiante?"-_

El hombre no sonrió, ni saludo a la chica, pero miro muy inquietamente al chico de cabellos largos, se acerco hacia el, pero solo lo paso por un lado

_-"¿Qué le sucede a ese hombre¿Cual es su problema?"_ quien era?- el chico volteo a ver al susodicho

-el…? Ah! No tenemos tiempo corre!!!- la chica tomo al chico de la muñeca y lo jalo por toda la jardinera hasta llegar a su salón. Sin oponer resistencia, el chico fue forzado a correr contra su voluntad; al estar frente al salón se dieron cuenta que un maestro ya estaba dentro del salón impartiendo clases.

-disculpe… Hatake-sensei ¿podemos pasar?- Sakury fue la primera en hablar

-dígame… ¿Dónde estaba señorita?-

-pues…este…-

_-"que no sabe inventar excusas"_ le dije que me llevara a dar la vuelta a la escuela, lo siento, no pensé que nos fuéramos a tardar tanto n.n- Kohaku la interrumpió, y de paso le salvo el pellejo

Al decir esto, el maestro hizo un ademán para que entraran, al momento de entrar al salón, el chico de cabellos largos se dio cuenta de que habían cambiado sus útiles, ahora se encontraban al lado de la ventana y frente a la puerta.

_-"que demo…"-_

-cambiamos tu lugar Kohaku n.n- dijo el rubio mas entusiasmado que en la mañana

_-"sigo pensando en lo que dan de comer aquí n.nU"-_

-lo hicimos pensando que estarías junto a nosotros, junto de tus amigos "_SHA!!! Por fin tendré una amiga!!! Y dejare de tener a estos pelmazos…bueno, será media-amiga jojo_"-

-he notado que tenemos una alumna nueva- menciono el maestro, mirando ahora a Kohaku -¿puedes presentarte por favor?-

_-"que no soy chica #n.n"-_ pensó el chico nuevo, mientras pasaba hacia delante y justo en frente del pizarrón- mi nombre es Kohaku Everglot…y soy varón…-

-O.o! discúlpeme por confundirlo… es que… con ese cabello…-

-no importa n.n-

Y así continuo la clase de historia; Sakury mandándole papelitos a Kohaku; Sanosuke golpeado a Kabuto cada 5 minutos, por que se quedaba dormido y babeaba su cuaderno; y el profesor, saliéndose a cada rato.

Kohaku: esto es de todos los días n.n? –escribía Kohaku en el papelito que le enviava a la pelirosa

Sakury: si u.u cada que ve a Iruka-sensei se va a platicar con el, aun cuando ya hayan platicado todo el día

Kohaku: oh O.o

Sakury: entonces…vamos mas tarde con la astróloga del parque?

Kohaku: claro!

000000000000000000000000000000

**Nikky**: espero que les haya gustado…quise avanzarle, pero si le avanzaba mas…quedaría todo al descubierto

**Chizu-chan**: crees poder darnos 1 adelanto d lo k pasara en el prokz capi?

**Nikky**: no creo…

**Chizu-chan**: andale!!!...y te mostrare una foto de los chavos de 300 que se quieren

**Nikky:** la tienes O.o?

**Chizu-chan:** claro!!! La conseguí n l merkdo negro

**Nikky**: en serio…?

**Chizu-chan**: si!!! Y salen como en tu imagen preferida de RoyEdo

**Nikky**: ahh!!! Dámela!!!

**Chizu-chan**: pero antes…dim k pasara n l prokz capi

**Nikky**: mmm esta bien ¬¬ kohakusabecosasdesuvidapasada

**Chizu-chan**: O.o? que

**Nikky**: ya te dije jaja (corre a arrebatarle la fotografia)

**Chizu-chan**. nooooo

**Nikky:** y de ahora en adelante llámame H.I.M´

**Chizu-chan**: k no t iamas Nikky Hatake? O.o

**Nikky**: para ti soy H.I.M

**Chizu-chan**: weno…ai c ven

**Nikky**: no olviden review!!!

**Chizu-chan & Nikky**: bye bye boo!!!


	4. un misterio mas por decifrar

**Aquí estas...ni soñando podría ser verdad...**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y Chizu-chan nn)**

**Pairings: ZabuHaku y un poco de SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión (si yo juera dueña de Naruto…) pero no lo eres ¬¬ (u.u) y no lo serás nunca (ToT) muahahahaha (tu tampoko) ¬¬ infeliz…**

**Nikky:** hola!!!

**Chizu-chan**: en esta ocasión le estuve fregando pa' k actualizara rapido, asi k agradezkanmelo ami n.n

**Nikky:** mira mira ¬¬

**Chizu-chan**: pues la vez pasada tardaste menos

**Nikky:** lo se… u.u no les a pasado que tienen un bloqueo mental… por suerte lo solucione pronto n.n! viendo una peli

**Chizu-chan:** akazo viste esa peli O.o???

**Nikky**: sip n.n!

**Chizu-chan**: no pos asi, cualkier blokeo c desaparec

**Nikky:** yeap

**Chizu-chan**: ia vi las demz parejitas n.n

**Nikky:** sip, hay mas parejitas…Aclaración: como la historia es ZabuHaku solo me enfocare con lo que pase alrededor del protagonista Haku, es decir, Kohaku y para que no se les haga muy difícil la historia por los nombres, mas al rato los devolveré a su estado original n.nU.

**Chizu-chan**: porfis!!! Es muy difícil seguirle el hilo kn los mentadoz nombres k inventaste

**Nikky:** Ah y otra aclaración; la razón por la que están viendo solo los pensamientos de Kohaku, por que es el protagonista, y la razón por la que vemos los pensamientos de Sakury es por que es el único personaje en la serie que tiene un inner, de hecho hasta le dan crédito en la serie n.nU

**Chizu-chan:** si, lo k tu digas¬¬ ahora… reviews!!!:

**PARA:**

**Alexa Hiwatari**: lo se… esta un poco extraño, pero asi es la vida después de la muerte… muy extraña… mas adelante descubriran muchas mas cosas n.n… espero y te guste este capitulo

**Sofycuneo**: gracias por leer eh?... se que los capitulos estan muy chicos… pero si le avanzo a como lo tengo escrito en el borrados, descubririan muchas mas cosas… pero vamos paso por paso, dijo jack el destripador n.n!, asi que capitulo tras capitulo kohaku, es decir, haku, ira sabiendo cada vez mas de su vida pasada n.n! espero y disfrutes este capi

**Nikky:** no!!! No crean que me he olvidado de ustedes TT.TT

**Chizu-chan**: aceptalo!!! Di k kzi t olvidaz d subirlo!!

**Nikky:** claro que no ¬¬, tuve problemas con el otro fic… es por eso que demore en este n.n!

**Chizu-chan**: a otro perro kn ese weso ¬¬

**Nikky:** no importa lo que digas… ahora unas frasecitas para que no se olviden de cómo se quedo el pasado capitulo n.n:

_

* * *

_

--- ¿No crees en el destino Kohaku?---

_---Después de las clases iremos a ver a una astróloga de por aquí cerca---_

_---Al fin sabré que esconde tras esa mascara de felicidad---_

_---Cambiamos tu lugar Kohaku n.n---_

_---Mi nombre es Kohaku Everglot…y soy varón…---_

_---Entonces…vamos mas tarde con la astróloga del parque?---_

_---Claro!---_

**

* * *

**

Cap.4 un misterio mas por descifrar

_Gira el mundo giro también_

_Esta vida un lienzo de papel_

_Los colores se tatúan sobre mi piel, en mi piel_

_Otra gloria por conquistar_

_Un misterio más por descifrar_

_Día con día una historia mas escribirán_

_Y será…_

_Arena-Belanova_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al terminar la clase de español por la maestra Tsuname, Sakury tomo a Kohaku de la mano y lo jalo a la salida, al chico muy apenas le dio tiempo de agarrar sus útiles y su mochila.

-oigan… ¿ustedes no irán con nosotros?- pregunto la pelirosa al darse cuenta que sus otros dos amigos iban en dirección contraria.

-si!!! Claro que iremos con ustedes! De ve…- el rubio no pudo terminar de gritar por que el morocho tapo su boca por detrás.

-no… lo siento, pero tenemos otros asuntos…mas importantes…-esto ultimo lo susurro al oído de Kabuto y acercando su cuerpo mas a el.

Al sentir el ojiazul cierta parte del rubio por sus posaderas, el color se le subió al rostro, dándose reflejadas unas lindas mejillas sonrosadas.

-ah…si…tenemos cosas que hacer n///n-

-mmm bueno u.u, se divierten n.n!- menciono entusiasmada la chica

-¿A dónde dijeron que irían?- pregunto el pelilargo

- pues no se n.n, pero vámonos que se nos hace tarde- jalo por enésima vez al chico _**(C-c**__: k no se cansa d jalar gente ¬¬ k c jale otra kza)_

0000000000000000000000000000000000

-es por acá sígueme!-

-¿estas segura de eso? n.n-

-claro que si ¬¬ "_sha! Con un sonrisa me amarga mi miserable vida T.T"-_

La pelirosa tomo al chico de la muñeca y lo llevo hacia un lote baldío _**(N**__: lo estaba llevando…no jalando eh? n.n) _el chico miro extrañado el lugar y volteo a ver a la pelirosa, quien extrañadamente estaba en cuclillas al piso y con un aura negra cubriéndola al momento de llegar al lote baldío.

-¿estas bien n.n?-

-si TTTT _"déjenme si estoy llorando…sha…"-_

-¿segura?-

-no! ToT... se suponía que aquí debería estar-

-y… ¿hace cuanto fue que viniste a ver a la astróloga?-

-hace un año TT.TT cuando le hablaba a mi ahora ex-amiga-

-oh entiendo… "_era obvio que un puesto como ese estaría cerrado después de un año n.n"-_

-bueno… mi astróloga de cabecera no esta… espera… ¿Qué es esto?- la chica se aproximaba a un poste de luz que tenia un papel pegado, y comenzó a leerlo –para su mayor comodidad nos cambiamos a la plaza sakimitama…-

-¿estas bien?... "_ya comenzó a llorar otra vez n.nU"-_

-si!!!, ahora iremos a la plaza que esta por a escuela!!! "_sha! pensar que me tengo que regresar… todo sea por la astróloga!"-_

-la plaza… ¿que esta por la escuela?... _"es en donde se me apareció la señora…"-_

Los dos chicos fueron con rumbo hacia la escuela otra vez, pero esta vez irían a la plaza sakimitama; esta vez la chica no agarro ni forcejeo a Kohaku para que la siguiera, ya que este último parecía estar desconectado del mundo.

_-"esto es demasiada coincidencia… y si me encuentro a la señora otra vez... me dará miedo lo que sea que me diga ahora… sus comentarios me sacan de onda… son muy extraños O.o…"-_

_-"sha! Kohaku esta muy callado!!!... me desespera tanto silencio!"_ ya llegamos!... afortunadamente ¬¬ -

Los chicos vieron desde lejos la plaza, aun no llegaban a pisarla

-ya estamos aquí…-

-aun no entiendo por que mi astróloga de cabecera se cambio hacia esta plaza, esta muy vieja, descuidada…y sola- cuando la chica dijo lo último paso un musgo dando vueltas _**N:**__ como cuando pasan en el desierto xD)_

Se fueron aproximando a la plaza, pero fue la pelirosa quien corrió y rebasó al chico. Al llegar Sakury a la plaza volteo para todos lados y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, no había persona alguna…así que la chica regreso a donde su amigo corriendo, para evitarle la molestia de llegar a la plaza

-Kohaku aquí no hay nada… mejor vámonos-

-déjame ver-

El chico se acerco al lugar por segunda vez en el día, notaba que ahora el terreno estaba mas sucio que en la mañana que fue a verlo, cosa que le pareció totalmente extraño. Al seguir acercándose, noto que los pájaros que estaba en todos los árboles haciendo ruidos extraños, se callaron en cuanto el estaba por colocar un pie sobre la acera de la banqueta.

_-"esto no me esta gustando para nada"-_ Kohaku volteo a ver nervioso hacia las arboledas, que se veían totalmente obscuros, producto de los cientos de urracas que estaban descansado en cada rama de los grandes árboles.

Para cuando el chico se había internado en la plaza, los pájaros abandonaron su rama, para irse contra Kohaku, este último solo se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos, esperando que los animales no le hicieran algún daño

-Kohaku!!!- la chica grito al saber que las aves se habían abalanzado sobre su amigo y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el chico.

Las aves realmente no le hicieron daño al chico, salvo algunos rasguños que le proporcionaron las patas de los animales; para cuando las aves se habían ido, los dos chicos pudieron al fin destaparse la cara para encontrarse con una señora frente a ellos.

-buenas tardes shinobi-

-¿shinobi?-repitió la pelirosa

-buenas tardes señora…- menciono muy serio el chico. Ninguna sonrisa. Ningún indicio de felicidad¿Por qué se mostraba indiferente con la señora? Si siempre que conocía a alguien le daba una calida sonrisa, pero con ella era diferente; la acababa de conocer; pero presentía que detrás de esas arrugas y de ese cabello blanco se escondía un secreto que Kohaku estaba dispuesto a averiguar; el solo hecho de que dijera la palabra chinobi era totalmente comprobado que escondía algo.

-Te dije que nos veríamos después-

-bien… dígame ¿de donde me conoce?-

-te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo… tal vez tu no me recuerdes-

-Kohaku¿Qué esta sucediendo?- la chica en verdad no entendía nada

-_"esta señora en verdad me asusta… pero a la vez me intriga… ¿acaso me conoce algo?"_ disculpe…usted me aterra… yo me voy n.n vámonos Sakury- el chico estaba dispuesto a irse

-espera shinobi… no te vayas-

-le pediré que por favor deje de llamarme shinobi…#n.n-

-tan sonriente como siempre-

Al escuchar esto, el chico dejo de sonreír y cambio su expresión por una de curiosidad

_-"insisto en que ella me conoce algo TT.TT"-_

-Kohaku, creo que debemos irnos- la chica ya se apresuraba a tomarlo del brazo

-no… si quieres tu vete, yo me quedo aquí- menciono el chico volteando a ver a Sakury, para después voltear hacia la señora –necesito saber algunas cosas-

-no, yo me quedare aquí contigo… ¿si?-

-gracias n.n-

-creo que haz venido por una razón ¿cierto chinobi?-

-creo que usted sabrá muy bien a lo que vine ¿verdad?- respondió indiferente Kohaku

-claro que si… adelante, pregunta…-

_-"¿como sabia que le iba a hacer una pegunta?... ¿esta señora es psíquica? O que... cielos por que no me fui cuando tuve la oportunidad ¬¬"_ ¿Por qué me dice chinobi?-

-por que eras un shinobi… y por que te conozco-

-yo no recuerdo haber sido eso, además, ni siquiera me acuerdo de usted-

-nada de lo que sucede se olvida, aun que tu no puedas recordarlo- al terminar de decir esto la anciana alzo su mano derecha y colocó el dedo índice sobre la frente del chico que estaba frente a ella.

Al sentir Kohaku el contacto del dedo en su frente abrió los ojos a más no poder, para después cerrarlos. Al cerrar los ojos escucho toda clase de sonidos, pero escucho varias conversaciones… varias voces hablando al mismo tiempo, para después ver algunas imágenes.

000000000000000000000000000000

_---Que patético niño callejero¿nadie te quiere verdad?... Antes que acabe el invierno morirás antes de que tengas un sueño---_

_-Usted tiene los mismos ojos que yo…-_

_---Eres sensible y misterioso al mismo tiempo… misteriosa combinación ---_

_-Aleja tus inmundas manos de el -_

_---Parece que tienes un rival --_

_-Ser shinobi no fue mi obligación -_

_---Me servirás y obedecerás mis deseos en todo ---_

_-Lo siento, cambio de planes -_

_---Me sirvió de algo salvar tu vida ---_

0000000000000000000000000000000

Dedujo que una era de el, ya que parecía mucho al sonido de su voz y a su perfil, pero la otra voz realmente no podía reconocerla; en su vida la había escuchado, y solo veía una silueta, de donde provenía esa misteriosa voz.

Salio de una especie de trance que solo duro máximo 2 segundos desde que la señora posó su dedo en las sienes del chico, pero lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos de par en par y comenzar a respirar agitadamente.

_-"¿Que sucedió?... la anciana solo puso su dedo en la frente de Kohaku y en un dos por tres, el esta todo histérico sha!"_ ¿Kohaku?- la chica se acercaba a su amigo, cuando sintió una mano en su brazo, lo que la hizo detenerse

-déjalo… tiene muchas cosas en su cabeza… oye ¿tu no eres una kunoichi?...-

-¿eh?-

00000000000000000000000000

El chico no hacia otra cosa que no fuera respirar rápido y colocar sus manos en la cabeza, sin que el mismo se lo hubiera esperado, comenzó a llorar.

_-"esas imágenes… ese chico se parecía mucho a mi… ¿ese fui yo en mi vida pasada?"-_

-oye shinobi… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto la anciana

Kohaku seguía respirando entrecortadamente y levanto la vista hacia la señora

-Kohaku…- atino a decir

-estoy preguntando el nombre del shinobi… no el tuyo, muchacho-

_-"¿nombre del shinobi?"_ ¿A que se refiere…?-

-cuando recuerdes tú verdadero nombre estarás listo para ver más imágenes de tu pasado… y de encontrarte con él-

_-"con él"_ ¿con quien?-

-no comas ansias shinobi-

Tras decir esto, los pájaros (_**N**__: urracas, aves de rapiña, como quieran llamarles)_ se abalanzaron por segunda vez sobre los chicos, haciéndolos taparse el rostro con sus manos. Al retirarse las manos notaron que la señora había desparecido y que la plaza había quedado sola… otra vez.

-oye Kohaku… eso fue totalmente extraño ¿verdad?- menciono la chica acomodándose el cabello con las yemas de los dedos

_-"¿Qué rayos fue eso?... ¿recuerdos?...no… esa vieja loca me quiere hacer creer cosas… pero… ¿y si es cierto?... acaso fui capaz de morir para proteger a alguien… que ahora que lo recuerdo… no vi su rostro en las imágenes que la señora me mostró… ah! Estoy empezando a creer en las patrañas de esa señora!!!"-_

-Kohaku!-

-Ah Sakury! No me hables así de repente-

-pues lo siento… parecías desconectado del mundo ó.Ò-

-lo siento… estaba pensando en lo que me decía esa señora n.n-

-oye si es cierto… ¿de donde te conoce?-

-no lo se-

-¿Por qué te llama shinobi?-

-No lo se…-

-es un misterio mas por descifrar ¬¬ _**(N**__: aplicar sonido de fondo del cocodrilo –tu ru ru ru ru) _-Kohaku… ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto la pelirosa al notar como su amigo se colocaba la palma de la mano en la frente

-si… solo un poco mareado n.nU-

-si quieres te acompaño a tu casa, no vaya a ser que te desmayes aquí en la plaza, sirve que se donde vives e invitare a todos a tu casa, para que tengas mas amigos n.n- menciono la pelirosa guiñándole un ojo al chico

-gracias… creo n.nU

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Nikky**: y aquí acaba el capitulo de hoy n.n!

**Chizu-chan**: un poco raro O.o

**Nikky:** es que me e visto forzada a investigar mas de la cuenta acerca de lo de la reencarnación y los recuerdos de la vida pasada… y aseguro que se va a poner bueno!!!

**Chizu-chan**: ah!!! Nos salio estudioza la ninha

**Nikky:** pues sip n.n! quiero que este fic quede muy bonito, por que se me hizo injusta la manera en la que murió el pobre de Haku TT.TT y… no me mientan diciéndome que entre Zabuza y Haku no había nada ¬¬ por que se muy bien que tenían algo!!!

**Chizu-chan:** trankila O.o… te intensaz…

**Nikky**: ufff… lo bueno es que hay algunas imágenes deambulando por la red que dicen que si tenian algo!!!

**Chizu-chan**: tienes alguna ekztranha aflicción mui enterrada en tu kabecita???

**Nikky:** sip TT.TT

**Chizu-chan**: weno… pues como no te voi a psikoanalizar en este momento… nos vamos!!!

**Nikky**: espero que les haya gustado n.n! y no se despeguen que esto se va a poner bueno!

**Chizu-chan:** esperamos su review!!!

**Nikky:** regáñenos, hagan peticiones, tírenos tomatazos

**Chizu-chan**: para hacer ensalada n.n!!!

**Nikky:** weno… nos leemos después!!!

**Chizu-chan ****& Nikky**: bye bye boooo!!!


	5. todo lo que diga esta noche olvidalo

**Aquí estas...ni soñando podría ser verdad...**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y Chizu-chan nn)**

**Pairings: ZabuHaku por el momento**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión (si yo juera dueña de Naruto…) pero no lo eres ¬¬ (u.u) y no lo serás nunca (ToT) muahahahaha (tu tampoko) ¬¬ infeliz…**

**N**: hola a todas!!! Kmo han estado? Tiempo sin leerlas TToTT

**C-c:** pues tu k no actualizas ¬¬

**N:** jeje n.nU

**C-c**: y ahora que excusa tienes?

**N:** examenes finales TTTT

**C-c:** todo el tiempo tienz ekzamenes?

**N:** si TToTT

**C-c**: te kompadezco

**N:** gracias TTuTT y ahora los reviews!!!

PARA:

**Nian:** hola!! Que bueno que te haya encantado n.n! i k bueno k esta pareja te wste al iwal k io… lo se… no hay muchos k escriban zabuhaku… me alegra ser la unica sobreviviente n.n! gracias x apoyarme i x agregarme a tus favoritos TToTT

**Hikaru-the-new-hokage**: lo se!!! Veras romance!!! Si!!!.. i si… el maestro k dijiste si es zabuza ¬¬ x k lo adivinaste O.o? akaso soi tan obvia???... es ta bien u.u… oie k tu mente distorsionada no le haga nada malo a kohku, es decir, haku… tu me entiendes n.nU

Espero y te guste este capitulo

**C-c:** y pra k no c destanteen tanto…

**N.** fracesitas!!!

* * *

_---es por acá sígueme!---_

_---la plaza… ¿que esta por la escuela?...---_

_---buenas tardes chinobi---_

_---creo que usted sabrá muy bien a lo que vine ¿verdad?---_

_-nada de lo que sucede se olvida, aun que tu no puedas recordarlo---_

_---"¿Que sucedió?... la anciana solo puso su dedo en la frente de Kohaku y en un dos por tres, el esta todo histérico sha!" ¿Kohaku?---_

* * *

**N:** y en este capitulo… kohaku compartirá mucho mas tiempo con el maestro-desgraciado… es decir… el maestro zamomoshi

**C-c:** en serio O.o? oh my god!!!

**N:** ashi esh!

**C-c**: bueno... disfrutenlo!!!

**Cap. 5 todo lo que diga esta noche olvídalo**

_Si decir mañana es predecir _

_y decir perfecto es mentir_

_¿Por qué no mejor sentir?_

_Estoy labios, estan manos_

_Que no paran aun que estoy tan debil _

_De intentarlo y fallar tanto_

_Las marcas en mis brazos dicen:_

_No puedo prometer un por siempre_

_Ni si quiera se si puedo un hoy_

_Todo lo que diga esta noche olvídalo_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Los chicos aun seguían en la plaza, iban saliendo de ella cuando la chica mira hacia el horizonte y ve como el sol esta por esconderse

-Kohaku… ¿Qué hora es?-

-veamos… el chico saca un celular de la mochila –son las 7:30 PM- responde

-oh Kohaku… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías celular?-

-no me preguntaste n.n-

-es cierto u.u… espera… ¿dijiste 7:30?-

-si-

-kuso!!! Mi toque de queda es a las 8:00 PM!- gritaba la chica corriendo de la plaza

-¿queda cerca de aquí tu casa?- pregunto el chico, ya que si la pelirosa contestaba con un no´el iría a acompañarla hasta su casa, como todo caballero. (_**N**__: recuerden que es un chico n.n y no olvida los valores n.n!… quiero uno asi TT.TT)_

-no te preocupes, vivo a una cuadra-

- esta bien-

El chico dejo que su amiga se fuera, ya que tenia que pasar un tiempo a solas; mas ahora que nunca, y que mejor que en el trayecto que lo dirigía a su casa; ya que llegando a su casa no le daría tiempo, por que solo llegaba, se prepara la cena, y se dispone a dormir. (_**N**__: recuerden que vive solo)_

_-"encontrarme… ¿con el¿Por qué la anciana se esfuerza tanto en hacerme recordar?... ¿será importante?... quien sabe, lo único que se es que me intriga… ¿Por qué vi esas imágenes?…pero también ¿Por qué no pude ver la cara de ese sujeto?...se supone que si la anciana quiere que recuerde… al menos debería mostrarme su rostro…"-_

Al seguir caminando el sol terminaba por esconderse, dejando ver el cielo en un tono azul semioscuro, un tanto místico; ya que los últimos rayos del sol dejaban ver unas delicadas líneas anaranjadas entre ese fondo azul.

_-"esta anocheciendo… y no he llegado a mi casa… ¿Qué preparare de comer?... tengo lentejas O.o?... no creo… tendré que comprar ¬¬ y aun no me llega el cheque de mi padre…creo que hoy me ire a la cama sin cenar u.u… esta calle se esta haciendo cada vez mas larga? O simplemente no lo note la primera vez que pase por aquí… ¿Qué…que es esto?... neblina… O.o? esto es muy extraño…"-_ el chico comenzaba a tambalearse, no se explico el mismo el por que veía todo borroso, llego un momento en el que sus piernas no pudieron soportar el peso de su cuerpo, dejándolo caer de seco contra el suelo.

-todo… me da… vueltas…- su vista comenzara a nublarse, cuando antes de cerrar los ojos vencido por el cansancio, visualizo una silueta que se acercaba a el.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-"¿que es ese olor?"-_ Kohaku aun no abría los ojos, pero su olfato estaba trabajando a mil por hora, por tratar de averiguar que es lo que lo hacia levantarse, que es lo que despedía ese olor delicioso.

El chico se levanto con sumo cuidado de donde estaba, sentía todavía como si su cuerpo estuviese dormido.

_-"demonios… ¿Por qué me pesa tanto el cuerpo?... esto realmente me esta asustando O.o"-_

-que bueno que hayas despertado- se escucho al fondo de la casa, que al analizar detenidamente el chico, se dio cuenta de que esa no era realmente su casa.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto rápidamente el chico.

-¿no me recuerdas?-

_-"¿Por qué de repente tengo que recordar a todos ¬¬, esto esta comenzando a molestarme, primero con la anciana que no deja de decirme chinobi, luego este señor que quiere que lo recuerde ¬¬… espera O.o… realmente lo recuerdo… es el maestro-desgraciado ¬¬" _si…-

-sabes… no deberías salir de tu casa después de las 8:00-

-¿Qué sucede después de las 8:00?- Kohaku estaba interesado en poder saberlo… ¿Por qué exactamente a las 8:00¿Por que no otra hora?, además, pareciera como si de unos días hacia acá, debería poner atención en todo lo que hacia o decía, ya que todo solía volteársele.

Estaba sintiéndose cómodo con ese señor (_**N**__: maestro-desgraciado, para que vayan entendiendo xD)_ que hasta se acomodo mejor en el sofá, para poder escuchar mejor la historia, que al parecer, iba a empezar a contar el hombre junto a el.

-veras… en esta colonia, dicen que pasaron muchas cosas en el pasado… la verdad, yo no creo nada…-

Después de decir eso se quedo callado, es como si no quisiera decir lo siguiente

-y…¿Qué cosas pasaron?- Kohaku estaba realmente intrigado

- no es necesario que te lo diga ¬¬-

-claro que es necesario… necesito saberlo!! Me acabo de mudar aquí y realmente no se nada-

- ¿y que pasa si no te lo quiero decir?, entérate por tu propia cuenta… lee mas, no se que hagas ¬¬-

-se supone que me tenia que decir usted!-

-oye no me hables de usted… me hace ver mas viejo ¬¬- decía mientras pasaba su mano por su barbilla y miraba hacia el techo

_-"pero si esta viejo…¬¬"_ lo siento u.u-

-en fin… en vista de que no puedes salir ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto el hombre poniéndose de pie _**N**__: recuerden que estaba sentado al lado de Kohaku)_

-si- respondió rápidamente, ya que no había comido nada desde la hora de receso de la escuela ¿Cómo no iba a tener hambre?.

Los dos fueron directo hacia el comedor, la casa era pequeña, así que no tardaron mucho en llegar a comer, es decir, cenar.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, el silencio era el invitado principal, no tenían nada de que conversar...

_-"¿de que puedo platicar con este señor?... la verdad no se me ocurre nada…de hecho ni me acuerdo como le dijo Sakury… ¿le dijo por su nombre?... no me acuerdo X.x"-_

-¿sabes lo que significa la palabra chinobi?-

La pregunta del hombre hizo que Kohaku tosiera, producto de un pedazo de carne que se le atascó en la garganta

-¿chinobi…?- volvió a decir el chico, solo para asegurarse de que era esa la palabra

-si-

-no, no se lo que significa… ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?-

-nada más…-

-usted también lo sabe!!!-

-que se ¿Qué?-

-sabe lo que es un chinobi ¿cierto?... solo lo hace para atormentarme¿Esta junto con esa señora?!!!-

-en primera… no quiero atormentarte, apenas y te conozco; en segunda… ¿Cuál señora?; y en tercera… ¿podrías dejar de gritarme? #¬¬-

-lo siento u.u- el chico estaba realmente apenado, no se dio cuenta cuando ni como fue que exploto de esa manera.

-¿ya terminaste?-

-si… _"creo que me correrá de su casa por haberle gritado… y con lo que me dijo de las 8:00… ya me da miedo salir TT.TT"-_

-veras… últimamente he estado leyendo un libro que habla de los chinobi's dicen que son muy conocidos… solo lo pregunte por si habías oído hablar de ellos, no era para que explotaras de esa manera ¬¬ -

-lo siento u.u es que en todo este dia me han pasado muchas cosas extrañas… totalmente extrañas para un solo día-

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con los chinobi's?-

-lo que pasa es que una señora me dijo que yo era un chinobi en la vida pasada… espere… ¿Por qué le estoy contando esto?-

-no lo se ¬¬…-

-¿a que hora puedo salir? Ya me quiero ir a mi casa n.n-

-…-

el chico observo como el señor se quedo viéndolo asustado por un largo rato

-¿le sucede algo señor?-

-…-

-¿señor? "_ya me dio miedo TT.TT me quiero ir a mi casa… todos son muy raros por aquí… ahora ya se por que mi padre tenia miedo de mandarme aquí TToTT"-_

-... ehm ya puedes irte a tu casa ¬¬-

-"¿Qué le pasa?" gracias n.n-

Kohaku noto como el señor lo volteaba a ver y luego giraba su cabeza hacia otro lugar. El chico se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla vio como la neblina todavía no se había esfumado

-emm… la neblina… todavía sigue ahí n.nU-

- es cierto… ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?-

-¿a dormir? "_ya me esta asustando TT.TT en verdad me quiero ir a mi casa"-_

-si, no tienes otra opción-

-¿y que sucederá con mi ropa?... sabes, tengo que ir por ropa, bañarme, cambiarme… ¿a que hora se supone que haré eso?-

-te levantas temprano-

-¿Qué?!!!, lo mas temprano que me e levantado es a las 6:30-

-pues tendrás que hacer un sacrificio-

- demonios…-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los dos estaba en el cuarto del maestro-desgraciado _**N**__: tenia que poner eso xD)._ El chico se encontraba en el suelo con un futón, y el mayor estaba en otro futón. Estaban algo alejados, pero eso no impedía que se escucharan las dos respiraciones casi sincronizadas.

_-"esto es totalmente extraño… en la mañana me encontraba muy tranquilo en mi cuarto… y ahora termine durmiendo en la habitación del maestro-desgraciado… que por cierto… no se como se llama…"-_

-si no te duermes ahora, no despertaras mañana-

-lo se, pero es que no puedo dormir… dígame… ¿Qué sucede después de las 8:00?-

-pues hay una pandilla que llena la colonia con gas lacrimógeno… que si lo ves desde cierto punto parece neblina-

-entonces… nunca fue neblina ¿cierto?-

-cierto-

-¿entonces por que nunca me corrigió?- el chico sentir hervir la sangre

-por que nunca quise-

- ¬¬ "_a estado jugando conmigo todo el tiempo?"-_

-ya, buenas noches-

el chico se impresiono ante aquellas palabras, hacia mucho que nadie le deseaba buenas noches; eso lo solía hacer su madre, pero desde que murió, ya nadie le había dicho esas palabras.

-buenas noches n.n- esbozo una gran sonrisa, que no pudo ser vista por el mayor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**N**: un poco corto… lo se u.u, ya nada se me ocurria TT.TT

**C-c:** ¿Qe vamoZ a hacer kntigo?

**N:** prometo que el siguiente capi va a ser mas largo

**C-c:** ya dijiste eh?!!!

**N:** y ahora hice un acercamiento entre los protas!!! Wooow

**C-c:** pro io speraba algo asi kmo un kiss o no c

**N:** pero es muy pronto para un beso!!

**C-c:** aun asi io lo qeria ¬¬

**N:** en el proximo beso seguro!!!

**C-c:** en serio?!! Oie mira k stas prometiendo mushas cosas eh?

**N:** lo se… no se ni en la bronca que me estoy metiendo n.nU

**C-c:** weno los esperamos en el proximo capitulo… i la actualizacion… tmb esperenla!!!

**N:** me imagino que va a ser mas pronto n.n!

**C-c:** eso esperamos ¬¬

**N**: recuerden dejar review!!!

**C-c & N**: bai bai booo


	6. Dejaras tu ausencia en mis brazos

**Aquí estas...ni soñando podría ser verdad...**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y Chizu-chan nn)**

**Pairings[ZabuHaku por el momento**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión (si yo juera dueña de Naruto…) pero no lo eres ¬¬ (u.u) y no lo serás nunca (ToT) muahahahaha (tu tampoko) ¬¬ infeliz…**

**Nikky:** he voelto!!!

**Chizu-chan:** ia era hora ¬¬

**N**: La inspiración a estado en cero desde que me quitaron a Naruto de cartoon network, y pues, aun que lo siguieran pasando ya ni siquiera veo a Kohaku ni mucho menos a Zabuza

**C-c:** lo entiendo

**N**: y pues estas cosas de las universidades… que por cierto… no se si quede TTTT

**C-c:** lo c

**N:** te hacen sufrir como por un mes diciendo te "espera a que sea tal dia… publicaremos los resultados"… pots!!!

**C-c:** malditos #¬¬

**N:** sin mas ni mas… reviews!!!

**PARA: **

**hikaru-the new hokage:** pues ia la espera a terminado!!!.. weno no tanto por que todavia flatan unos cuantos capis mas jeje... poes... espero que ahora si haya salido algo largo... aun que por mas que me esforce... pero bueno... y tambien hay beso!!!, lo mas esperado desde el inicio el fic!!!... lo se... VIVA EL ZABUHAKU! es tan divino TTTT. weno... si, esa vez si adivinaste que era zabuza... pero creo que era mas que obvio no?... que predecible soy U.U. te coidax! y espero que te guste!

**Cecil D.: **lo siento... es que no dije la edad de ningun personaje para que no haya mucha controversia... pero ya que me lo preguntas... zabuza tiene 25 y haku tiene 14... que es casi la misma edad del anime no?... eso espero jeje. y es bueno que te llegue a gustar el shota, aun que no lo sepas que esto era shota jeje!, ami tambien me encanta el shota TTuTT, espero que te guste este capitulo va?

**Didboroth:** pues... debo aceptar que los capitulos los e hecho un poco cortos... pero es que solo llego a hacer 3 hojas de word y pues como que me gana la webita jaja, pero ya, ahora si me esforzare de hacerlos mas largos jeje. lo se, hay muy pocos a los que les gusta el ZABUHAKU, y aqui esta el otro capi!!! yeah!. ojala y te guste jeje

**N**: y las ya tan famosas frasecitas!!

**C-c:** voi u.u

* * *

---"encontrarme… ¿con el¿Por qué la anciana se esfuerza tanto en hacerme recordar?...---

---todo… me da… vueltas…----

---que bueno que hayas despertado---

--- ¿sabes lo que significa la palabra chinobi?---

--- es cierto… ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?---

---buenas noches n.n---

* * *

**N:** en este capitulo… lo prometido es deuda… beso entre los protas!!!

**C-c:** esperamos Qe ls wste!!!

**N:** a y la cancioncita de introducción es ahora la que Zabuza le dedica a haku, ya que las pasadas, haku se las dedicaba a Zabuza, o hasta Sakury a haku jeje

xXx

**cap. 6 Dejaras tu ausencia en mis brazos**

_Me duele amarte_

_Los sueños que eran para ti_

_Se pierden con cada palabra_

_Con cada momento que espere vivir_

_Me duele mas imaginar que tú te vas y dejaras_

_Detrás de ti tu ausencia en mi brazos_

_Me duele tanto sospechar que ni tu sombra volverá_

_Para abrigar mi alma en pedazos_

_Duele amarte - Reik_

xXx

* * *

:·:·:·:·:·SUEÑO·:·:·:·:·:·

"_Al parecer estoy en una especie de…cuarto"_

Menciona al llegar hasta el tope, eso lo había imaginado, ya que solo podía sentir que había llegado a una pared. Para corroborar sigue dando palmadas a lo que el llamaba "la pared invisible" hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era una pared… si no un callejón; un callejón sin salida.

Sintió miedo, y debía aceptarlo. Empezaba a darle claustrofobia del solo hecho de saber que no tendría otro lugar a donde correr o refugiarse de algo… o alguien.

Siguió palpando la "pared invisible" hasta que escucho pasos tras el. Era imposible saber de quien se trataba, la falta de luz se hizo necesaria.

Comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido y tocando la pared, al darse cuenta que nunca llegaba al fin dejo de palpar y se digno a correr.

El miedo se extendió cuando lo jalaron del brazo y empujaron hacia una de las paredes del callejón. No estaba seguro de que o quien era. Era inútil tratar de calmar sus labios que empezaban a temblar del miedo.

Sintió un aliento en su cuello y oreja que logro ponerle los cabellos de la nuca de punta. Aun cuando la luz era inexistente, cerró sus ojos creyendo que así calmaría su temor. Resulto todo lo contrario. Sintió un roce por su cadera, y sintió una mano que lo acercaba al cuerpo que tenia frente a el. Asumió que se trataba de un humano, ya que subió sus manos y las coloco en el pecho del agresor, tratando así de alejarlo un poco del belicoso.

"_te ayudare a salir de aquí"_

Fue lo único que el chico escucho en su oído, seguido de una risita silenciosa _**N**__: espero y entiendan eso n.nU)_ no entendió el por que, pero se sintió protegido al estar frente a esa persona, aun no veía su rostro, pero lo asocio rápidamente con la ilusión que le hizo ver la anciana del parque.

"_solo tienes que ser mi herramienta"_

:·:·:·:·:· FIN SUEÑO·:·:·:·:·:

El chico abrió los ojos lentamente, aun tenía recuerdos de ese sueño que le pareció familiar, alzo la vista para divisar a su compañero de habitación, pero solo vio el futon algo desatendido. Se puso de pie al divisar una luz a través de la rendija debajo de la puerta, supuso que debía de ser como las 5 de la mañana y rápidamente hizo un plan.

_-"¡genial! Son las 5:00… entonces le pediré al maestro-desgraciado que si me puedo dar un baño aquí, después irme a mi casa a cambiarme y a prepararme el lonche y ya me voy a la escuela... ay que astuto eres Kohaku!... bien… solo debo de saber donde esta ese maestro-desgraciado"-_

El chico salio de la habitación y de dirigió hacia donde provenía esa luz, creyó que había sido de la cocina así que se fue hacia allá. Al estar en la cocina no había nadie, solo estaba la luz encendida, así que se puso a buscar el mayor. Debía de estar en algún lugar de esa casa.

_-"no puede esconderse así como así!... además… ya me dio miedo TTTT… estoy en su casa y de algún modo yo estoy en desventaja ¬¬"…_ donde esta?- menciono débilmente, sin pensar que alguien lo había escuchado

-¿Dónde esta quien?-

-aaah!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y sin mirar hacia atrás el chico salio corriendo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su futon, al llegar se tapo todo hasta la cabeza, no quería ver nada y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de averiguar que fue lo que lo asusto de esa manera.

_-"aah! No sabia que aquí había mas personas… ay y si no era nadie mas que el maestro-desgraciado?... que vergüenza si fue el O.o… no, pero también que cruel al asustarme de esa manera ¬¬… pero… y si no era el?... y si aquí hay fantasmas? O.o… por lo que me a contado el maestro-desgraciado esta colonia es demasiado vieja, así que cabe la posibilidad de que pueda haber personas del mas allá queriéndose comunicar con nosotros los vivos"-_

-oye… ¿estas bien?-

escucho el chico desde adentro de su futon, por le sonido de la voz pudo reconocer que se trataba del maestro que le dio hospedaje esa misma tarde, así que se destapo mas que enojado y asustado al mismo tiempo, necesitaba algo lleno de azúcar o se podría desmayar ahí mismo.

-¿Qué te pasa?!!-

-¿Qué me pasa a mi?... mejor dicho ¿Qué te pasa a ti?... oye sales corriendo de la nada, además sabes que con esas pisadas tan fuertes podrías dañar mi piso!! ¬¬-

- lo… lo siento… u.u…- cuando el chico comenzaba a disculparse las lagrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos haciéndolo llorar en parte por lo del susto y por otra por la regañada.

Al parecer el mayor se dio cuenta de que fue muy duro con el chico

_-"demonios… ahora esta llorando… pero ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué demonios tengo este sentimiento de culpa?... esta bien… fue en parte mi culpa por gritarle a un chico que casi se muere del espanto hace un momento"-_ sin decir nada mas se acerca al pequeño frente a el y lo abraza, queriendo que las lagrimas desaparezcan con ese abrazo

_-"estos brazos… yo había estado antes en ellos…"-_

Mientras el chico hacia memoria se le vino a la mente las palabras que se habían pronunciado en la ilusión de la anciana, y también la voz que le hablo en su sueño, al compararlas en su mente percibió que las dos se oían igual…

_-"acaso es el la persona que estoy buscando"-_

-ya… ándale ve y báñate… y no agarres mi toalla!! ¬¬- menciono el mayor apenas y soltó al chico de entre sus brazos

_-"no… no es el" _u.u si-

xXx

El chico ya había salido de bañarse, se tapo con la primera toalla que vio y agarro otra para secarse el cabello, al voltear noto que había ropa en la taza de baño, se dirigió hacia ella con la esperanza de que el maestro le haya dejado suficiente ropa vieja de algún familiar suyo que le llegara a quedar al chico.

Al alzar la primera prenda vio que era un pantalón-pijama, al observarlo bien noto que era demasiado grande como para ponérselo y recurrió al cesto de la ropa sucia que estaba al lado de la taza de baño, levanto la tapa y vio que estaba vacío.

_-"mi ropa!!... no pudo haber desaparecido de la nada ¬¬… fue ese maestro-desgraciado"-_

Se salio del baño a paso rápido, dispuesto a encarar al hombre que había osado dejarle semejante ropa enorme para que se la pusiera. Se dirigió hacia la cocina con pantalón en mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sostenía la toalla que llevaba en el cabello que amenazaba con caerse en cualquier momento, sospecho que estaría ahí por los constantes ruidos de vasijas moviéndose.

-oye por que…- no alcanzo a completar la oración.

Se quedo mudo al ver como el señor que le había ofrecido hospedaje y techo para dormir estaba preparando el desayuno con solamente un pantalón-pijama, parecido al que él traía en la mano derecha y sin camisa. Pudo ver a la perfección el perfil de el mayor, los músculos algo marcados de ambos brazos y la piel pegada a su estomago, notaba como algunos cuadritos se veían casi difuminados en el estomago, pero aun estaban algo marcados. Lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo. Soltó ambas cosas que traía en las manos haciendo un ruido sordo al dejar caer el pantalón-pijama y la toalla al suelo; comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-Zabuza…- menciono casi en un susurro a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que el mayor lo había escuchado por que volteo hacia donde el estaba, lo que hizo que el chico sintiera escalofríos por toda su espalda desnuda, no recordaba que solo traía una toalla atada en su cintura.

-¿Qué haz dicho?...- el mayor fue acercándose, no sin antes apagar la flama de la estufa y dejar ahí el sartén desatendido.

_-"¿Qué dije?"-_ el chico ni recordaba lo que había dicho, parecía como si su subconsciente le jugara una broma diciendo maldiciones en otro idioma que el no entendía, solo se limito a quedarse en el lugar donde estaba, no se movía ni un centímetro porque no podía, no supo por que su cuerpo no lo escuchaba cuando el le decía "muévete, haz algo".

-Te hice una pregunta- menciono en un tono mas firme y serio que antes, hasta pareciera como si lo estuviera regañando otra vez y se acerco mas al chico que estaba frente a el sin moverse.

_-"¿Qué demonios fue lo que dije?... ya ni siquiera puedo recordar"- _el chico comenzaba a respirar cada vez mas rápido

-¿Por qué demonios no respondes?- ahora el mayor lo había sujetado de los brazos oprimiéndolos con fuerza, observando como el chico solo abría la boca con una expresión de dolor en el rostro

-no… lo recuerdo- miro el suelo luego aquellos ojos dorados que amenazaban en ponerse rojos

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto el mayor ahora empujándolo de los brazos hacia la pared que se encontraba tras el chico, el cual solo emitió un gemido ahogado en su garganta

-créame que no lo recuerdo- menciono lo mas rápido que pudo sin dejar de ver esos ojos dorados, que al parecer lo hipnotizaban.

-¿eres tu… Haku?- pregunto suavizando la expresión del rostro al mismo tiempo que se acercaba mas al chico.

Kohaku solo abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, no supo por que, pero sintió el calor aglomerarse en sus mejillas al momento de tener tan cerca al mayor, pero por alguna razón puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho del mayor haciéndolo que se detuviera.

-escuche… no creo ser la persona que usted busca- lo aparto mas con su mano derecha, se maldijo al mismo tiempo que hacia para atrás al mayor, no entendió por que tenia tantas ganas de estar así con el, con un desconocido, que al mismo tiempo no le resulto tan desconocido estando entre sus brazos.

El maestro abandonó los brazos del menor dejando unas huellas rojas de sus dedos en ambos brazos del chico y coloco ambas manos en el rostro de Kohaku obligándolo a que lo viera a los ojos

-tu no puedes mentirme Haku- menciono mientras se acercaba por segunda vez al rostro del chico.

Kohaku no lo podía creer, tenia tan cerca al maestro que se ruborizo mas, aun que no pudiera ver el rojo de sus mejillas lo pudo sentir, intento alejarlo otra vez, pero el mayor seguía empujándolo para atrás, dejándole entre la espada y la pared.

-escuche, no creo ser la persona que usted esta buscando- menciono mientras ponía ambos brazos en el pecho del mayor para alejarlo de el -yo no soy chica- agrego al ver los intentos nulos por detenerlo, pensó que con eso lograría detenerse. Pensó que el mayor había estado buscando a alguna novia o conocida de la que se enamoro perdidamente y creyó que lo había confundido con el ya que todos lo confundían con una chica o una niña que se le perdió a su mama.

-eso ya lo se Haku-

Al terminar de decir eso el chico se quedo en blanco y dejo de resistirse a lo que el mayor aprovecho para colocar sus labios sobre los del menor. Kohaku tenía los ojos abiertos y las mejillas rosadas a más no poder, sintió como los labios mojados del mayor dejaban una huella húmeda en su boca mientras iba dando pequeños besos por toda la cara de Kohaku, pasando por sus mejillas y regresando a sus labios. El chico sintió tremendas ganas de corresponderle al beso, pero se detenía al pensar de que se trataba de un hombre mucho mayor que el, fácil le llevaba 9 o hasta 11 años, pero no pudo ignorar la oleada de pasión que lo cubrió cuando el mayor paso ambos brazos por la espalda del chico dejando atrapados su brazos entre el pecho del mayor y el pecho del chico y comenzó a besarle el cuello empezando a lamer cada gota que escurría desde su cabello a su cuello.

Kohaku empezó a gemir con la boca cerrada y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y cerro los ojos para poder concentrarse en las descargas eléctricas que sentía por todo su cuerpo, cuando el mayor dejo de besarlo se alejo de el cayendo en cuenta en la posición en la que estaban y lo volteo a ver alzando su vista lo mas que podía, ya que el mayor era muy alto para el.

El mayor se sorprendió de sobre manera, ese chiquillo lo había hecho que se saliera una parte de su deseo por encontrar a su niño que perdió hace mucho, vio esos ojos chocolates no pudo descifrar el rostro que el menor tenia, pero sospecho que de algún modo le quería decir algo así como: "¿por que te detienes?", vio que el chico tenia pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente que se diferenciaban de las demás gotas de agua y pudo ver claramente como sus mejillas estaban de un tono rosa tenue y la boca la tenia ligeramente abierta dejando escapar de vez en cuando una bocanada de aire desde sus pulmones.

-¿alguna vez haz besado a alguien?- pregunto sin dejar de ver esos lindos ojos cafés

-no…- menciono casi inaudible

-¿quieres probar?- deslizo la mano derecha con la que tenia sujetado parte de la espalda del menor para situarla en su mejilla, pasando el dedo pulgar por la comisura de los labios rosas del menor.

Kohaku no hizo otra cosa más que ver los labios del mayor, aquellos que habían acariciado los suyos, aquellos que contenían aquella lengua que lo hizo estremecer, no articulo palabra alguna, no se atrevía a hablar, pero miro al mayor otra vez, al parecer con ojos suplicantes. Lo que ocasiono que el mayor se acercara por tercera vez al menor quien tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, como si estuviera esperando a recibir la lengua del mayor.

Cerro los ojos al sentir el aliento del maestro en su rostro estuvo dispuesto de retractarse por que estaba apunto de esconder el rostro en el pecho del mayor, el cual se adelanto y puso su mano derecha bajo el mentón del menor y lo obligo a subir el rostro para depositar otro beso en los labios de Kohaku, cuando el mayor estaba a escasos milímetros del menor movió su boca entre los labios de Kohaku para decir algo.

-recuerda respirar por la na…- no pudo terminar por que el menor había pegado sus labios con los del mayor.

El cosquilleo en su boca producido por los labios del mayor hizo que Kohaku se adelantara a besarlo pero con todos los nervios que tenia no pudo disfrutar el beso, mientras que en su mente pasaba la frase "intenta besar aun que no sepas". Al parecer el mayor sintió algo tenso al chico al momento de estar en pleno beso, y por querer ayudarlo, puso su brazo en la cadera del chico, justo encima de la curva de su trasero y lo aprisiono hacia el, separándolo de la pared y acercándolo mas a el.

El pequeño estaba de puntitas, muy apenas podía mantenerse así, debía aceptar que el mayor estaba demasiado alto para el, pero eso no impedía que no lo podía besar, sintió que algo entre sus piernas estaba despertando. Tenia que hacer algo, detenerse hacer caso omiso a su subconsciente cuando éste le decía que estaba en un tremendo error. No pudo evitar dejar escapar unos cuantos gemidos ahogados en su garganta, debía aceptar que besaba demasiado bien, o al parecer el no había besado a nadie en su vida y por eso juzga que el maestro besa condenadamente bien.

Su uso de razón lo obligó a separarse, hizo el mayor esfuerzo posible para separarse de esos labios carnosos que hace un momento lo llevaban al cielo y dejo reposar su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor, respirando entrecortadamente y aun con el rubor en el rostro.

_-"¿que estoy haciendo?... ¿que demonios estoy haciendo?... ay Kohaku ¿Cómo puedes besarte con un hombre? Con un hombre!!!, y sobre todo con un maestro, que ni sabes si te va a llegar a dar clases"_ ¿Qué horas son?- pregunto para descantear un poco al mayor

-las 6 en punto-

-kuso… creo que ya tengo que irme a mi casa…-

-te acompaño… esta colonia no es del todo segura-

-esta bien…- una sonrisa se formo en los labios del chico, aquella sonrisa que lo había abandonado durante toda su estadía en la casa del maestro

xXx

Eran las 6:30 cuando el chico salía de su casa con almuerzo y mochila en mano, dispuesto a irse en cualquier momento, al salir completamente de su casa noto como lo esperaba el maestro recargado en la barda del vecino

-ya estoy listo-

menciono apenas y se pusieron en marcha silenciosamente por las calles, noto como el mayor lo guiaba por una calle mucho mas poblada e iluminada que la ultima vez que el se había ido solo, pero debía de comprender su error, era su primer día de clases y estaba totalmente nervioso, para alguien que iba solo fue muy fácil perderse.

La caminata duro escasos 5 minutos, minutos en los que los dos no dijeron palabra alguna, ambos tenían miedo de hablar, mas bien, no tenían los pensamientos totalmente ordenados como para formar una oración en su mente.

Al llegar a la escuela entraron juntos, pero luego después se separaron por caminos distintos y totalmente opuestos; Kohaku se fue a su salón y el maestro a la dirección. El menor no pudo evitar no mirar hacia atrás y logro ver que el mayor también lo estaba viendo, haciendo al menor ruborizarse y correr a su salón.

-hola Kohaku!- saludo alegremente una pelirosa

-buenos días Sakury n.n-

-oye¿te sientes bien?-

-si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto alejándose de la chica que se acercaba sigilosamente a el

-es que tienes una pequeña roncha en el cuello- menciono apunando una zona rojo carmesí, que se notaba a simple vista del cuello blanco del chico

-¿Cómo?... emm ¿me prestas un espejo?- pregunto rogando por que la chica trajera uno, la cual solo extendió su mano hacia la bolsa pequeña de enfrente de su mochila rosa y extrajo de ella un espejo en forma de corazón que cabía perfectamente en la mano de la chica.

-toma-

-gracias-

Apenas y tuvo el objeto en las manos lo puso a la altura de su rostro de tal manera que viera la dichosa roncha, se puso pálido al saber que no se trataba de una simple roncha que te salen por alergias; miro cuidadosamente y se dio cuenta de que era un chupetón; en su vida le habían hecho uno, pero sabia perfectamente como eran, como lucían, por que los hacían y quien los hacia.

-toma, gracias- le devolvió el espejo a la chica - lo que sucede es de que soy alérgico a la lactosa y ayer me prepare un lonche con queso… creo que del hambre se me olvido la alergia- sonrió tímidamente al mismo tiempo que se inventaba una mentirilla piadosa

-oh! Eso explica el por que Kabuto a veces también trae ronchas… creo que el también es alérgico a la lactosa- menciono la chica colocando su dedo índice bajo su barbilla

-oye¿Qué clase toca?- el chico pregunto al oír la chicharra que indicaba a los alumnos que entraran a sus salones

-emm, déjame ver- Menciono la chica mientras sacaba de su mochila un cartapacio rosa y lo abría - tenemos clase de psicología-

-oh… ¿y quien da esa clase?-

Apenas y la chica iba a contestar, cuando oyeron un "buenos días" de fondo y se sentaron rápidamente en sus respectivos lugares.

Al dirigir Kohaku la mirada hacia el frente noto que era el maestro-desgraciado que lo llevo al mismísimo cielo en la madrugada, no pudo evitar el no sonrojarse cuando el maestro tomo lista y lo volteo a ver al momento de decir su nombre. Después cayo en cuenta de que seria una relación tormentosa el solo hecho de probar quedarse con el

-oye… aun no han llegado Kabuto ni Sanosuke…- la chica hacia pucheros

_-"Kohaku es tu maestro… así de simple… así de grave…"-_

xXx

Continuara…

**Nikky:** y que fue? Les gusto?... veran en este capi le puse que Kohaku, es decir Haku, pensaba que Zabuza, o el maestro-desgraciado le llevaba entre 9 o 11 años, pero la verdad es que le lleva 11 jeje... bonito el shota no?

**C-c**: poes a mi me lleno el ojo jeje

**N:** me tarde un poco en actualizar por los motivos que ya habia mencionado arriba, espero no tardarme en la acutalizacion que sigue

**C-c:** eso esperamos ¬¬

**N:** yo tambien TTnTT, ah me encanto como puse la escena del beso . estuvo de lo mas lindo… weno eso creo yo

**C-c:** a mi me esto mas cuando Sakury dejo k "Kabuto" tambien a veces tenia esas ronchas jaja… k habra kerido decir ¬u¬

**N:** obvio!!! Todas sabemos a k c refiere no?

**C-c:** haber si tenemx mejor suerte pa la pocima… entendieron la pocima… jajaja

**N:** no causa gracia ese chiste de shrek… y que creo que ya sera el final… jeje

**C-c:** recoerden dejar reviews!!!

**N**: ah! Y si les gusta la pareja de Kazuxjuubei de Get backers no olviden leer "rescate o intercambio"

**C-c**: i si les encanta la parejita de RenxHoro de Shaman King lean "por favor besame"

**N:** ambos son de mi autoria n.n!

**C-c**: oie io tmb t aiudo

**N :** ah...es cierto n.nU

**C-c: bye bye**

**N: boooo!!**


	7. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

**Aquí estas...ni soñando podría ser verdad...**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y Chizu-chan nn)**

**Pairings[ZabuHaku por el momento**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión (si yo juera dueña de Naruto…) pero no lo eres ¬¬ (u.u) y no lo serás nunca (ToT) muahahahaha (tu tampoko) ¬¬ infeliz…**

**Nikky:** estoy de vuelta!

**Chizu-chan:** io tmb!!!

**N:** y aunque no lo crean esto Sali namas asi por que si jojo

**C-c**: afloro la nakez xD

**N:** mas bien dicho, la inspiración soquete!-

**C-c**: weno, cada quien se dice como se siente

**N:** ¬¬… no me enojare contigo, ya que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer… como los reviews!

PARA:

**hikaru-the new hokage:** ves? ay que bueno que te gustara el besito n.n! trate de hacerlo lo mejor que puse y creo que si me salio n.n! y creo que yo tambien me senti kohaku (_haku ¬¬)_ ash! ta bueno, pero estuvo divis!!! n///n... pues, los chicos no descubriran mucho asi su historia y eso, ya que esta historia se trata de lo que pasa alrededor de kohaku y el maestro zamomoshi, pero mas de lo que le pasa a haku jeje, ah y para que ya no te confundas mas ya les cambie los nombres, los verdaderon nombres jaja, ya estan normalitos. ah y tu correo no salio TTTT... haber si me lo pasas bien jojo, o yo te doy el mio es: berenick(guion todo junto

**N**: y las frases celebres del capitulo anterior

* * *

_-"estos brazos… yo había estado antes en ellos…"-_

_-"acaso es el la persona que estoy buscando"-_

_-¿eres tu… Haku?-_

_-¿alguna vez haz besado a alguien?-_

_-no…-_

_-¿quieres probar?-_

* * *

**N:** y ahora el capitulo que sigue… no sin antes dedicar este capitulo a mi querida **hikaru-the new hokage** que en cada capi veo un review suyo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo estas mensadas y este romanticismo tan dulce que me provoca caries TTuTT... ahora si...correle chencha!!!

**C-c:** si akaso me pagaras TTTT

xXx

**Cap. 7 ¿puedo contar contigo?**

_No se si quedan amigos,_

_O si existe el amor_

_Si puedo contar contigo,_

_Para hablar del dolor_

_Si existe alguien que escuche_

_Cuando alzo la voz_

_Y no sentirme tan solo_

_Puede ser - el canto del loco_

xXx

El día iba de mal en peor, o al menos eso pensaba Kohaku, y cuando pretendió que no se podía haber puesto peor escucho su nombre de la puerta. Se trataba del prefecto, o eso pensaba el, ya que apenas y menciono su nombre y todos comenzaron a hacerle bulla _(NOTAS)_ y preguntando en voz alta _¿Qué hiciste?_' o _te dije que no rompieras eso'_ y cosas por el estilo.

Al quedar frente al robusto prefecto, este le pregunto.

-¿eres Kohaku?- para cerciorarse

-así es señor… ¿Qué sucede?-

-tienes una llamada urgente desde las oficinas… ¿maestro me la permite un segundo?- hablo en voz alta como para pedirle permiso de llevarse al chico, que lo confundió como chica

-¿A dónde se lo llevara?- pregunto curioso el profesor

-tiene una llamada en dirección-

al escuchar un mmm' como si lo estuviera pensando, fue entonces cuando Kohaku volteo a ver al maestro y con ojos suplicantes pidió ir fuera del salón

-esta bien-

Al escuchar una respuesta positiva Kohaku rió para si, ya que si mostraba felicidad, el profesor era capaz de no dejarlo ir.

-es por aquí sígueme- ordeno el hombre grueso frente a el -¿eres nueva?

-si…- tenía tremendas ganas de gritarle que no era chica, pero era demasiado temprano para empezar una trifulca.

Al dar unas cuantas vueltas y subir quien sabe que tantas escaleras llego a la dirección, abrió la puerta y vio que estaba totalmente desértica, solo alcanzo a divisar un teléfono descolgado sobre una mesita

-aquí es, las secretarias están en su hora de almuerzo y por eso esto esta tan desolado-

-gracias-

El chico se dirigió hacia el teléfono, tomo el auricular.

-h-hola?- la voz le traicionaba, la verdad no tenia ni idea de quien era

_----¿Kohaku eres tu? ----_

-¿Quién habla?-

_----soy yo, tu tía Emiliy ----_

-ah hola tía ¿Qué sucedió?- tenia que hacer esa pregunta obligada, ya que nadie le hablaría al menos de que se tratara de alguna emergencia

_----temo ser yo quien te lo diga pero… veras, fue todo tan repentino, nadie sabía que podía pasar eso ----_

xXx

En el salón estaba el profesor Zamomochi explicando como Sigmund Freud había creado el psicoanálisis cuando un chico de otro salón interrumpió su clase.

-oiga, Prof.… este el director no esta, y pues necesito unos papeles que me pidió el maestro Kakashi, y me dijo que a usted le dejan la llave de la oficina del director-

-ya voy, bueno clase, como quedan unos cuantos minutos para que la clase acabe les doy salida-

Todos se quedaron extrañados, nunca, en todos los 3 años que llevaba el maestro en esa institución, jamás había dejado salir a un grupo temprano. Los chicos no desaprovecharon esa oportunidad y salieron antes de que el maestro cruzara las puertas, llevándose consigo su portafolio y siendo seguido por otro chico.

Al subir escalones y dar quien sabe que tantas vueltas, tanto el profesor como el joven que necesitaba unos papeles entraron a las oficinas, encontrándose con Kohaku que estaba recargado sobre la pared y sosteniendo el auricular.

Paso de largo a Kohaku, quien siquiera lo vio, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, en las palabras que le decía su tía, en pensar, en todo; que muy apenas se dio cuenta cuando el profesor se quedo frente a el, como si esperara que le hablase, o por lo menos que lo mirara para así poder rechazarle. Como vio que el menor no lo tomaba en cuenta se fue a la oficina del director.

Tanto el joven y el maestro entraron a la oficina del director y mientras el joven sacaba una carpeta del cajón del escritorio del director, el maestro se dedicaba a ver al joven pelilargo por entre las persianas que tenia la puerta del director.

El joven salio de la oficina seguido por el profesor quien cerro tras el y con un _gracias´_ dejo solos al profesor con el alumno. Al menor con el mayor.

El chico se llevo la mano derecha hacia la boca y comenzó a escuchar aquellas palabras que tanto había temido escuchar en toda la conversación.

_----Tu padre esta delicado ----_

Su corazón paro en seco, al menos eso sintió el chico, su respiración se agito y unas lagrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos.

- veré que puedo hacer- fue lo único que menciono el chico tras colgar el auricular que le habían prestado. Ahora se había fijado en la persona que tenia frente suyo, que antes no había notado por estar hablando por teléfono, vio aquellos ojos que mostraban frialdad, pero sin embargo no lo dudo dos veces antes de arrojarse a el buscando un apoyo, buscando otra vez aquellos brazos que lo rodearan brindándole la protección y seguridad que deseaba.

Y así fue, sintió como unos brazos lo apretaban hacia el, fue ahí cuando el chico comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza aferrándose al del saco que traía puesto el mayor, entre cada sollozo era cada vez mas enterrados los dedos en las ropas del maestro, que sin entender y sin pedir explicación acaricio el cabello del chico dándole soporte, cariño y alentándolo a que parase de llorar.

El mayor presintió que en cualquier momento entraría alguien, fue cuando se agacho hacia la altura del oído del chico.

-te veo fuera de la escuela…- le susurro

No pregunto donde, no pregunto el por que, solo se limpio los lagrimas, se separo del mayor y salio del lugar susurrando un _si´_ un poco audible.

Al llegar a su salón ya había entrado el otro profesor, pero como Sakury ya le había informado al maestro que estaba en el salón, que a Kohaku lo habían mandado llamar, no tuvo problema alguno para entrar o dar alguna excusa.

-¿Kohaku estas bien?- fue lo primero que dijo la chica al haberse sentado el menor

-si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- tenia miedo de que supiera que había estado llorando, ya que seria demasiado incomodo platicarle el por que de su llanto.

-por que estas sonrojadísimo… ¿a que se debe?- pregunto maliciosamente la chica entrecerrando los ojos

-emm… a nada-

-¿Cómo que a nada? A mi no me engañas Kohaku-

-te lo digo después de clase- fue la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente para que la pelirosa lo dejara en paz, obviamente no le iba a recordar el tema por el resto del día.

Las clases fueron muy lentas, o eso parecía el chico, ya que sentía que había pasado una eternidad sentado en el salón y para cuando miraba el reloj de su celular apenas habían pasado al menos 5 minutos.

xXx

El receso había llegado al fin, y con eso también llegaron el rubio y el morocho.

-¿Dónde habían estado ustedes en todo el santo día?- pregunto eufórica la chica con ambas manos en su cadera

-pues yo iba saliendo de mi casa cuando llego Sanosuke y me dijo que fuéramos a otr- el rubio no termino de decir ya que fue callado por el morocho

-Sanosuke… ¿Por qué llegaron tarde?- ahora la pelirosa se dirigía al moreno

-asuntos personales-

-¡ash! Esta bien… al menos ya llegaron ahora vamos a comer-

Diciendo esto la chica fue la que encabezo la fila hacia la cafetería que estaba abarrotada como la última vez y tras unas cuantas maniobras y golpes fue como el ojiazul llego hasta el borde de la cafetería, listo para ordenar.

-¿Qué me dijeron que trajera?... ¡oye Sakury ¿Qué voy a ordenar?!-

-¡ay Kabuto tan tonto!, esperame aquí Kohaku- la chica fue hacia la multitud de gente al igual que el rubio, golpeando y escalando a la gente.

Mientras Kohaku veía como la chica lograba pasar fue interrumpido por el morocho.

-oye… ¿tienes algo con algún profesor aquí?-

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par¿Cómo era posible que lo haya visto si el acababa de llegar apenas el timbre del receso sonaba?

-emm ¿po-por que lo preguntas?- no pudo evitar el no tartamudear

-te vi-

Fue ahí cuando se digno a voltear a ver ahora si a Sanosuke, que estaba al lado de el, su boca se abrió por si sola de asombro y se sonrojo a mas no poder, tenia la mente en blanco, no podía gesticular palabra alguna.

-escucha no le diré a nadie, pero si te estas tirando a los profesores para poder pasar no te funcionara- lo menciono tan seguramente que a Kohaku le sembró dudas

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-por que Sakury trato de hacer lo mismo con el maestro de historia y no le funciono-

-umm… pero yo no me estoy tirando a algún profesor-

-te vi con el de psicología… pero bueno, si tu dices que no- entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa triunfante, que desvaneció al tener al rubio de cerca

-ya volví Sasuke-chan ¿me extrañaste?-

-¿Sasuke?- Pregunto la pelirosa

-ay si es que como que SA-NO-SU-KE… tiene muchas letras, mejor Sasuke-

-oh esta bien, mejor ya no pregunto-

Se dirigieron con comida en mano hacia el lugar que visitaron ayer, a la sombra de los árboles y cerca del jardín, se situaron en rueda y comenzaron a hablar sin darse cuenta de que Kohaku estaba ausente. La chica fue quien se dio cuenta.

-Kohaku¿en serio te sientes bien?-

Kohaku es un nombre muy largo- comenzó a decir el rubio mientras miraba hacia arriba con el dedo índice en su barbilla

-si hay algo que nosotros podamos hacer- dijo la pelirosa mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del chico

-gracias, estoy bien Sakury- menciono devolviéndole la sonrisa un poco apagada

-Sakury es un nombre horrible- el rubio seguía con la vista hacia arriba

-¡¡Kabuto basta!!- grito la chica

-Kabuto también es un nombre feo… ¡ya se! Les pondré nuevos nombres-

-ay no, ya vas a empezar- protesto la pelirosa

- tu serás Sakura, ya que Sakury no te queda para nada y además tienes el cabello rosa como los árboles de Sakura-

-kyya! Me agrada- la chica abrazo efusivamente al rubio

-tu serás Sasuke, ya que me canso de decir tu nombre completo- menciono apuntando al chico que tenia la lado, esperando cono una recompensa por su gran invento -¿Qué no me vas a abrazar?-

-ahora no baka- dijo entre dicentes el morocho

-esta bien… y tu serás ¡Haku!, ya que Kohaku es un nombre…-

Al escuchar el nombre de Haku, el pelilargo ya no escucho mas al rubio, y se enfoco mas en el nombre, en la coincidencia de que el maestro también le llamara así; no quiso creer, pero tenia la leve sospecha de que ese era su verdadero nombre´ tal y como la anciana del parque lo había dicho.

-bien, ya como todos están enterados de sus nombres, aquel que diga su viejo nombre, o se dirija a alguien mas de este circulo por su viejo nombre, me encargare de ponerle un castigo-

-oye Sakury… ¿Cómo dijo Kabuto que se iba a llamar?- pregunto el pelilargo

-Naruto…- le susurro la chica

el chico se quedo otra vez en estado de shock, o mejor dicho en neutral (ver Notas!) _-" me suena este nombre… Naruto… y aun mas Sasuke… ay son alucinaciones mías… ya debo de hacer una cita con algún psiquiatra… o psicólogo…"-_

Y el receso termino, las clases continuaron y Kohaku tenia la leve sospecha de que ya conocía su verdadero nombre, y si no… ¿Qué perdía la intentarlo?... estaba totalmente decidido a ir a la plaza la finalizar las clases.

xXx

Timbraron para dar salida y tan rápido se despidió de sus amigos fue que se arranco corriendo hacia la salida, estaba por llegar al porche cuando sintió una mano que lo detuvo y sostuvo fuertemente del brazo.

- ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?- se trataba del maestro

Su mente quedo en blanco otra vez, no tenia idea de cómo llamarlo, ahora que recordaba nunca le había dicho su nombre, pero sin embargo recordó que le dijo de algún modo que provoco que lo besara en su casa, de pronto le volvieron las palabras que le había dicho tan dulcemente y como lo había consolado la primera hora de clases en las oficinas.

-te sonara loco, pero ¿quieres acompañarme?- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Sin preguntar a donde el mayor aflojo el agarre que tenia con el menor y dio pie a que Kohaku siguiera caminando, mientras el profesor caminaba en silencio tras el.

El chico seguía el camino que llevaba derecho a la plaza donde se encontraba la anciana, era ya como una rutina para el; ya había ido al entrar a la escuela, después cuando salio de ella, y ahora esta seria la tercera vez que iría.

-la tercera es la vencida- menciono el voz alta

-¿Qué?- atino a decir el que estaba tras el

-escucha…- se detuvo y volteo a verlo -si tu sabes mi verdadero nombre y dices que conoces y hasta me preguntaste de lo del shinobi… se que no lo hiciste por pura casualidad como dijiste y en este momento lo resolveré- no supo ni como pero ya le había confesado sus dudas y sospechas.

-¿de que rayos hablas Haku?-

-ahí esta¿ves¿Cómo sabes que mi verdadero nombre es Haku?... es mas, yo ni se como te llamas- al terminar de decir estaba demasiado cerca del mayor

-¿no lo recuerdas?- el maestro comenzaba a acariciar la mejilla del chico con la palma de su mano derecha y la pasaba hasta la nuca del chico para atraerlo a el.

Kohaku al darse cuenta de lo que en verdad quería el mayor en ese momento solo atino a decir

-estamos cerca de la escuela-

-¡kuso!- soltó al chico y comenzó a caminar frente a el -¿no me dijiste que te acompañara?- pregunto a modo de apurarlo

-ya voy- corrió un poco hasta llegar a donde el profesor había llegado

xXx

-¿aquí es a donde querías que llegara?- pregunto molesto el mayor -solo es la estúpida plaza-

-te pregunte si querías acompañarme, no tenias que hacerlo si no querías-

-ya, ya estoy aquí… ¿y ahora?-

-espera-

Mientras el chico miraba hacia todos lados en busca de la anciana, el mayor se sentó en una de las bancas descuidadas que abundaban en la plaza. Para cuando el chico había dado casi la vuelta completa a la plaza ya estaba por regresar a donde el mayor estaba cuando una luz apareció frente a el y lo obligo a cerrar los ojos; para cuando los había abierto la anciana ya conocida y odiada por el estaba enfrente suyo.

-hola shinobi- menciono muy quitada de la pena

-buenas tardes señora- saludo cortésmente

-puedo sentir que una persona, que no es la kunoichi, vino hoy contigo-

-¿Cómo lo puede sentir si no la ha visto?-

-yo soy esta plaza, como la plaza soy yo-

-escuche, esta comenzando a revolverme otra vez-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre chiquillo?- pregunto la anciana sacándolo de onda

Sabia que ese era el momento que tanto había esperado, se habia olvidado por completo de lo que su tía le había comentado hace apenas una horas, y hasta se le había olvidado por completo que el mayor estaba esperándolo desde hace rato sentado en una de las tantas bancas de ahí. No tenia nada que perder si le decía el nombre que el pensaba y creía que era.

-Haku…-

xXx

Continuara…

**Nikky: **wooow hice este capitulo en tiempo record!!! Jaja, solo me sente en la computadora y me dije a mi misma "mi misma… tienes que terminarlo" y asi fue

**Chizu-chan**: ia era hora k aktualizaras mujer!!!

**N**: lo se TTTT, tengo un poco descuidado todo, pero solo dejenme que me acople a los horarios que tengo y asi sera

**C-c:** fijate k ahora no tengo musho por k repelar

**N:** yo tampoco… ahora llevemonos bien

**C-c:** claro k no! Estas bien? No te caiste de la cama? No te caiste de las escaleras? Estas bien de tus facultades mentales?

**N:** claro que estoy bien ¬¬

**C-c:** weno…

**N:** aclaraciones!!!

Bulla: es cuando te dicen los demas (uuuuu) o (shhh) como si estuvieran enchilados o algo por el estilo jaja

Neutral: es como la cara que pones al estar pensando algo y te quedas viendo a la nada

**C-c:** wuau eres todo un dikcionario andando

**N:** claro! Soy un diccionario con patas jaja

**C-c** sin mas que decir, nos despedimos

**N**: nos leemos en el otro capitulo, que les aseguro se pondra buenisimo!

**C-c** reviews y quejas al botoncito de abajo

**N & C-c: bye bye booo!**


	8. Te odio y te amo tanto

**Aquí estas...ni soñando podría ser verdad... **

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y Chizu-chan nn) **

**Pairings[ZabuHaku por el momento **

**Nikky:** hola! mil sin poder subir este capitulo TTTT... tengo una exscusa !!

**Chizu-chan:** haber ¬¬

**N:** ya lo tenia escrito... pero no lo queria subir hasta que estuviese el otro fic... el de get backers...

**C-c**: nee

**N:** en serio!! no lo queria subir hasta que tuviera dos fic's listos... aun que me falta terminar uno buu

**C-c:** buu!

**N:** es que la musa me a faltado !! a desaparecido!

**C-c:** ahora los reviews!

**N:** aclaracion... hikaru... creo que ya te lo mande... pero por si no... jojo aqui esta:

**PARA:**

**hikaru-thenewhokage**  
ay ya sabes que eres mi lectora fiel¿como no te voy a dedicar el capi anterior?  
y pues si... desafortumadamente... o afortunadamente para haku... el maestro zamomoshi es un hambreado!! jaja  
y pues asi es... el lo sabe todo, ya te enteraras despoes de todo!  
y si... no le quiere decir nada a kohaku, por que... quiere que se entere por su propia cuenta  
y no salio otaez tu correo TTTT  
weno te coidax tambien!!

* * *

_-ah hola tía ¿Qué sucedió?-_

_---- Tu padre esta delicado ----_

_-te veo fuera de la escuela…-_

_-oye… ¿tienes algo con algún profesor aquí?-_

_- ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?-_

_-te sonara loco, pero ¿quieres acompañarme?-_

_-¿de que rayos hablas Haku?-_

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre chiquillo?-_

_-Haku…-_

_

* * *

_

**Cap. 8 Te odio y te amo tanto...**

_estoy a punto de volverme loco_

_por que jamas podre olvidarte_

_por que tendre que acostumbrarme a vivir amandote_

_alguna culpa estoy pagando_

_por que te odio y te amo tanto_

_como jamas lo imagine_

_ayer pedi-Victor garcia_

_xXx_

Al decir su nombre el chico entro en una especie de trance muy parecida a la de la otra vez, pero esta ves fueron más imágenes que se le vinieron a la mente con más mensajes

xXx

_---Adelante...ataca... mátame ¿por que dudas?---_

_es la historia mas ridícula que e escuchado, digo, el te trata como un esclavo, eres un ser humano, no humano ni una herramienta¿como puedes preocuparte por alguien así? _

_---justo por esa razón... ¿crees que es muy extraño?---_

_Pues si... un poco _

xXx

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el concreto, respirando entre cortadamente y con la frente llena de sudor

-¿Quién era el?- pregunto apenas recupero el aliento

-¿no lo recuerdas?-la anciana se agacho hasta quedar de frente al chico

-na… ¿Naruto?-

-así es… veo que estas recordando poco a poco, solo necesitas un empujoncito. Ahora sabrás lo que fuiste en tu vida pasada y tu destino se marcara de aquí en adelante- sonrió la mujer acercando su dedo índice a la frente del niño.

xXx

_mi tiempo aquí se acabo Haku, esta noche dejo a un lado la tierra del agua, un día regresare, les arrebatare esta tierra y la tendré en mis manos, debo hacer muchas cosas antes que llegue ese día y tu me ayudaras a hacer eso, pero te lo advierto la amistad, la comodidad, el orgullo, yo no necesito esas cosas, así que tampoco las esperes de mi_

_te entiendo, soy tuyo Zabuza, solo soy una herramienta de tus deseos, considérame un arma para tenerme a tu lado y usarme a tu antojo_

_bien dicho niño_

xXx

-¿herramienta?... yo era su herramienta…- menciono en un susurro

-así es-

-el me uso, el me uso- se repetía incrédulo

-por así decirlo… ¿quieres saber mas¿Quieres saber como termina tu vida?-

-no-

-mueres queriendo protegerlo a el- menciono la anciana aun sabiendo que el chico le había dado una respuesta negativa

-le dije que no quería saber- el chico decidió irse darle la espalda a la anciana.

-todavía falta…-

xXx

El chico iba avanzando por toda la plaza escuchando esas voces en su cabeza, las mismas que hace rato le había mostrado la mujer en aquellos ::recuerdos::

_-"una herramienta… una simple herramienta… pero… la manera en que ese niño la dijo… pareciera como si me usara para sodomisarme (1) o algo por el estilo"-_ al pensar el chico en eso, no pudo evitar que el rojo se le subiera a las mejillas.

El chico iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no noto cuando una persona mas alta que el se acerco y lo rodeo con el brazo por el cuello.

-¿ahora a donde vamos?...-

_-"y luego con el problema de mi padre… tengo que ir a reunirme con el… quien sabe que es lo que le pueda pasar…mi tía se oía muy preocupada"-_

-Haku…-

_-"tengo que ir a encontrarme con mi padre… eso me alejara de aquí…"-_

El chico dejo de pensar cuando sintió humedad en su oreja izquierda, el rojo se volvió a aparecer en sus mejillas y su cerebro tuvo una contusión

-¿vamos a mi casa?...- susurro en el oído izquierdo del chico mientras le pasaba otra vez la lengua por la oreja de este y con su brazo lo acercaba mas a el.

_-"herramienta… sodomisar…"_ NO…- grito y se separo lo más que pudo

-¿oye… que demonios te sucede?-

-NO… eres un… un… _"pederasta… pedófilo(2)_"- se fue corriendo del lugar sin llegar a completar la frase, dejando la oración en el aire

xXx

El chico ya había llegado a su casa, con un mar de preguntas en su cabeza. No tenia idea si la anciana le había dicho la verdad, pero, llego a la conclusión de que siempre tenia la razón.

-¿yo sacrifique mi vida por el?- lanzaba la pregunta a el mas allá, creyendo que alguien le contestaría y le diría que estaba equivocado, quería creer que era totalmente mentira lo que la anciana le decía…de alguna manera u otra lo estaba defendiendo _-"Haku… estas perdiendo completamente la razón"-_ el chico se asombro a si mismo al llamarse a el mismo con el nombre de ::Haku::

En el momento en que se dispuso a descansar, el sonido de su teléfono celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.

---moshi moshi?---

-Haku?-

--- ¿Quién habla? --- pregunto temiéndose lo peor

- Haku, soy yo, Sakura -

--- ah… hola Sakura¿Qué sucede? ---

- ¿oye estas bien? -

--- si… ¿Por qué? ---

- por que, vimos que te saliste con el maestro de psicología, y pues… ese maestro tiene mala fama en la escuela -

--- ¿mala fama? ---

- si, pues… tiene fama de pederasta -

_-"asi que no solo lo hace conmigo…"-_a Haku se le paro el corazón en cuestión de segundos _-"asi que después de todo… sigo siendo su herramienta…"-_

- Haku… ¿sigues ahí? -

--- emm, claro aquí sigo ---

- ¿no te paso algo verdad? -

--- no, gracias Sakura, estoy bien… solo me acompaño a la salida y me explico mas o menos las cosas que pasan en la escuela ---

- aww esta bien, bueno… mañana nos vemos - dicho esto, la chica colgó

-así que no soy el único…y todavía me pongo a defenderlo de Sakura y sus especulaciones… no, no son especulaciones…es la verdad… así que es un pederasta después de todo.

xXx

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Haku salio de su casa con rumbo a la escuela, temió pasar por la plaza de siempre, así que le dio la vuelta.

_-"quiero que mi transcurso a la escuela sea…algo agradable y sin traumas…"-_

Rodeo la plaza por otra calle continua, sabia que al otro lado estaría la escuela, un poco mas lejos, pero estaría de todos modos.

Al entrar a la escuela vio un grupito de niñas que lo veían con cara de asco y otras tres con cara de soñadoras, mientras el chico iba avanzando las tres chicas lo seguían con la mirada. No quiso averiguar algo, así que se fue directo a su salón. Ya estaba dentro del salón cuando vio que estaba totalmente vacío, salvo del rubio y su acompañante.

-¡hola Haku!- lo saludo con energía el ojiazul

-buenos días Naruto, Sasuke- respondió el de cabellos largos

-buenos días…-

al notar que el morocho no estaba de humor, Haku se acerco a Naruto y se lo llevo hacia una esquina del salón, a lo que Sasuke no lo vio con buenos ojos.

-oye Naruto… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-si, dime ¿Qué sucede?-

Haku estaba a punto de preguntarle acerca de lo que Sakura le había confirmado la noche pasada, pero se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de decirle

-"no le puedo decir a Naruto de estas cosas… no se lo tomaría muy enserio y solo seré visto como el niño amante del maestro de psicología… o el lame medias (3)… mejor no le pregunto eso"-

-Haku ¿Qué me querías decir?-

-ah… ¿Qué… donde están todos?-

-¡ay eso!, pues están en el laboratorio de química-

-¿y por que ustedes no entraron?- pregunto Haku apuntando a los dos chicos que estaba en el salón con el

- ay por que Sasuke me dijo que mejor tuviéramos estas dos horas pa…- fue tapado por la mano de Sasuke, quien casi se cae en el trayecto de su mesa banco a la esquina del salón

-no entramos por que no traíamos bata- reafirmo el morocho

-aww… ok…-

xXx

La clase de química había terminado, por lo tanto los alumnos regresaron al salon y con ellos venia Sakura con unas tarjetas en la mano.

-¡hola chicos!- menciono apenas y se acomodaba en su lugar

-¡hola Sakura-chan!-

-hola…-

-buenos días Sakura-

_**N**__: espero y se diferencia quien es quien… bueno, el de signos de exclamación es Naruto; el de los tres puntos suspensivos es Sasuke; y el de buenos modales es Haku)_

-miren lo que les traigo- dijo la chica mientras les enseñaba unas tarjetitas con sus respectivos nombres

-¡miren… tiene mi nombre y toda la cosa!-

-es para que no se te olvide como te llamas…-

-muy gracioso Sasuke-chan- el rubio comenzó a hacer pucheros

-no utilices el chan en mi nombre…-

Y al ver que los dos chicos comenzaban sus rutinarias peleas, la pelirosa se acerco a Haku a indagar más en lo del maestro, ya que no le pareció que el chico le estuviese contando toda la verdad.

-oye Haku… ¿Qué paso en verdad con el maestro de psicología?- la chica no se andaba con rodeos

-"¡es cierto! Sakura es la única que sabe como se llama el maestro-pedófilo-desgraciado" oye Sakura me podrías decir como se llama ese maestro por favor-

-¿para que quieres saber?-

-es algo sumamente importante, necesito su nombre-

-¡Kohaku!-

La voz del maestro lo asusto demasiado, ya no se acordaba de su antiguo nombre, ya que empezó a usar mucho el nombre de ::Haku:: que se le hacia muy raro que alguien lo llamara ::Kohaku::

-si maestro-

-ve a la dirección, te hablan-

El chico volteo hacia la puerta y ahí estaba el prefecto con una hoja en mano y mirando fijamente al chico. al estar fuera del salón, y ya que Sakura no le dijo el nombre del maestro, se atrevió a preguntarle al prefecto.

-oiga disculpe… ¿sabe cual es el nombre de un maestro de psicología?-

-te refieres al maestro Zamomoshi-

-así que se llama así… ¿ese será su verdadero nombre´?-

-¿disculpa?-

-ay no… nada…oiga… ¿y quien me llama ahora?-

-el maestro Zamomoshi-

_-"ahora que querrá de mi ese pederasta estúpido"_ ¿y no sabe para que me quiere?-

-no, no me quiso decir eso…ya estamos aquí, su oficina es aquella del fondo a la derecha-

-gracias _"genial… ya no tengo escapatoria…tengo que ir… el prefecto me esta viendo… pero de cierto modo estoy seguro aquí… no me podrá hacer sus cosas esas…"-_

El chico abrió la puerta temeroso de lo que le ocurriría al cerrar esta. Paso al centro de la oficina, donde frente a el estaba una silla café y grande, solo le podía ver el respaldo.

-siéntate-

El sonido de la voz le asusto, no la había escuchado desde ayer en la tarde, pero estaba completamente seguro de que estaba molesto, la voz era demasiado grave a las demás de las veces en las que le había hablado. Sin decir más le obedeció.

-buenos días…- su saludo carecía de alegría

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?-

El chico sintió demasiada culpa en ese momento, aunque el no lo quisiera aceptar, los tratos del mayor estaban haciendo un efecto en el.

-nada…-

el menor bajo la cabeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y no se explicaba el ¿Por qué?, sus mejillas estaban calientes y creía saber por que, su mente era una maraña de recuerdos, palabras e imágenes, pero mas imágenes de los pocos minutos que habían pasado en paz… sin el sentimiento de culpa invadiéndole.

_-"me lo merezco… le hable horrible la ultima vez que nos vimos… todo por la culpa de esa anciana loca… ya ni se si hacerle caso… solo esta arruinando las cosas, y yo mas estúpido que soy por creerle. De seguro ni es cierto todas las cosas locas que me dice de mi pasado… el pasado ya se quedo atrás…no puedo avanzar si a cada rato estoy volteando hacia atrás…"-_

El chico ya no pudo ni pensar bien, ya que una mano le levanto el rostro y lo obligo a voltear hacia arriba. Donde se encontraba el profesor Zamomoshi hincado en el suelo y con los ojos centrados en el rostro del menor

-¿estas bien?-

El chico se lanzo al mayor, quien si no estuviera con los pies firmes en el suelo, hubiera caído, pero sin embargo lo abrazo y lo atrajo hacia el; el menor escondió el rostro en el cuello del mayor y se acurruco entre sus brazos.

-el prefecto vendrá en cualquier momento, te veo a la salida- al decir esto el mayor agarro el rostro del chico y le dio un beso sobre los labios del menor, casi rozándolos.

El menor se levanto y se restregó las muñecas sobre los parpados, de modo que se quitaba las lágrimas que seguían saliendo.

-tengo que hablar contigo- dijo el mayor mientras se acercaba al chico y lo acorralaba contra el escritorio y el

-ya me voy… tengo clase- intento evadirlo, pero su trasero ya topaba con el escritorio y las manos del mayor se apoyaban en ambos lados de la cintura de el. Como ultimo recurso puso sus manos sobre el pecho del maestro haciéndolo retroceder.

-un rato mas…- susurro en el oído del menor mientras que al mismo tiempo lo rodeaba por la cintura y lo acercaba a el.

La fuerza del chico estaba decayendo, ya que dejo de hacer esfuerzo para alejar al mayor de el y se aferro a las ropas del mayor cuando este comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-alguien puede… vernos…-

-mi oficina es la última a quien alguien recurriría…-

-…pero…-

-shh…-

xXx

-¿y ahora para que me habla el tutor?...-

-sabes que el maestro Zamomoshi busca lo mejor para ti- mencionaba una rubia muy exuberante

-ese desgraciado solo me pregunta por Haku…-

-¿Quién es Haku?-

-nadie…-

-ah! Se me acaba de olvidar unos reportes, Sanosuke ¿por que no vas a la oficina del maestro Zamomoshi?-

-si claro…-

-y de una vez dile que se ponga al corriente con los demás alumnos, de hecho ya mando llamar a un alumno, creo que esta en su oficina-

-aja…-

-le dices que tiene que terminar con todos los que tiene bajo su tutela para este día-

-claro, claro…-

xXx

-en serio… me tengo… que ir…- el menor escondía su rostro en la curva del cuello del mayor

-ahora ya no quiero que te vayas…-

El mayor aprovechaba que el pequeño estaba totalmente entregado a el, y le agarro los muslos y lo sentó sobre el escritorio

-¿Qué haces?-

-quiero más comodidad- agarro las rodillas del chico y las abrió al compás para poder encajar perfectamente entre las piernas del menor

-alguien puede ven…-

Callo al menor con un beso, que se volvía mas profundo con el paso de los segundos, ahora el menor agarraba el rostro del maestro.

xXx

-no se te vaya a olvidar Sanosuke-

-no tsuname- harto de los comentarios de la rubia, el morocho decidió ir lo mas rápido posible a la oficina de su tutor, ya que eso lo alejaría de la terrible y chillona voz de la rubia

xXx

-ya te dije que nadie viene aquí…- al terminar de decir la frase, tanto el mayor como el menor, escucharon como se abría la puerta de golpe

xXx

Continuara…

Nikky: oohh... ahora si se quedo emocionante!!

Chizu-chan: sasuke los va a descubrir!!!

N: no sabes!! lo que viene es lo mejor!

C-c: OMG

N: me salio... un poco lemon... pero no queria completar el lemon por que... osea... estaban en la oficina de el maestro zamomoshi!!!... ah i las notitas:

(1) sodomisarme: viene de "sodomisar" que significa, esclavizar sexualmente… algo asi como el sado xP

(2) pederasta, pedofilo: son las personas que abusan sexualmente de los niños

(3) explicado anteriormente. Lamemedias: es el barbero de algun maestro

C-c: OMG todas esas

**N:** asi es! son un poco subidas de tono y mas para los infantes u.u

**C-c:** mis ojos virgenex no poeden ver exo!!

**N:** si como no ¬¬... weno esperenos en el proximo capi!!

**C-c & N:** bai bai booo!


	9. El Único

**Aqui estas... ni soñando podria ser verdad**

_por: Nikky Hatakke_

Nikky: hola!!! feliz año a todaz! y pzz mande a chizu-chan a tomar unas LARGAS vacaciones a mi pueblo, monclova coahuila xD

Chizu-chan: decias?

N: estorbo! sigues aqui?

C-c: si menza! duh

N: bueno... se que no merezco el perdon de nadie... pero las vacaciones ahora si me las tome enserio!... acabo de regresar hace 5 dias! y cuando llegue mi computadora no estaba! se la habian llevado a arreglar y formatear!... pero por fortuna no borraron mis cositas nn

C-c: borraron toda tu extensa galeria de yaoi!

N: no... crei que la habia perdido. pues... sigo con mis proyectos! no crean que los dejo olvidados!... pero solo les digo que este sera el enultimo capitulo, ya que me quiero concentrar de lleno en los proximos proyectos que tengo

C-c: si, si como no... a lo qe te truje chencha!

N: ash ya voi... aui estan las fraces del capi anterior!

_

* * *

_

_-así es… veo que estas recordando poco a poco, solo necesitas un empujoncito._

_-¿herramienta?... yo era su herramienta…-_

_-¿oye… que demonios te sucede?-_

_-así que no soy el único…_

_-así que se llama así… ¿ese será su verdadero nombre´?-_

_-tengo que hablar contigo-_

_-alguien puede… vernos…-_

_-ya te dije que nadie viene aquí…-_

_

* * *

_N: y ahora el capi!... que creo que salio cortito... pero aqui esta! 

**Cap. 9 El único**

_It's might not be the right time_

_I'm might not be the right one_

_But there something about us I want to say_

_Cause there something between us anyway_

_OoO_

_Puede que este no sea el tiempo correcto_

_Puede que yo no sea el único_

_Pero hay algo entre nosotros, lo tengo que decir_

_Porque hay algo entre nosotros de todos modos_

_Daft Punk – something about us_

xXx

-ya te dije que nadie viene aquí…- al terminar de decir la frase, tanto el mayor como el menor, escucharon como se abría la puerta de golpe.

Haku, por instinto, empujo al maestro y con un leve brinco se bajo del escritorio, con esperanza de que no los haya visto Sasuke.

Al entrar Sasuke, lo primero que hizo fue abrir y volver a cerrar la puerta, y por alguna extraña razón se quedo afuera, recargado sobre la puerta cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese niño?- pregunto el maestro

-no lo se… pero espero que no nos haya visto-

-y si nos vio que…- se acercaba otra vez al pequeño que tenía enfrente -no tiene nada de malo-

-¡claro que si!- lo empujo otra vez -y ya me voy, nos vemos otro día-

Haku, ya no quería mas escándalos, y menos de ese tipo. Así que abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Sasuke recargado ahora en la pared frente a la puerta.

_-"genial… creo que nos vio… ahora no se que decirle, para que no se la crea tanto"-_ pensó Haku

-tengo algo que decirte, nos vemos en el salón- fue lo que Sasuke menciono, antes de meterse a la oficina del maestro.

Sin poder decir algo coherente para poder defenderse, Haku se fue directo hacia el salón, sin poder evitar mirar hacia a tras, a donde estaba el maestro junto con Sasuke.

_-"¿en verdad será un pederasta?... o solo será mentira o puro cuento… ash¡Por que lo estoy defendiendo otra vez!... ok, ok… creo que en verdad quiero creer que todo lo que me digan acerca de él es mentira…"-_

-¡Haku!- grito la chica, despertándolo del trance.

-ah Sakura… ¿Qué sucede?- fue caminando hacia la puerta del salón, donde se encontraba la pelirosa

-a mi nada¿a ti que te pasa?, haz estado muy raro todo el día-

-¿te parece?-

-claro… primero, creo que no me dijiste la verdad con respecto al maestro de psicología, después, me sacas de onda preguntándome su nombre, y ahora estas todo ausente y creo que justamente acabas de salir de verlo ¿cierto?-

-creo que tienes razón-

-¿en que tengo razón?, te dije muchas cosas-

-en todo… creo que necesito hablar contigo-

-¡claro!... quieres hablar acerca del maestro Zamomoshi ¿verdad?- la chica era demasiado directa

-si… pero antes, necesito saber algo-

-dime-

El chico tenía demasiadas ganas de preguntar y sacarse de una vez por todas, la duda que le carcomía por dentro, pero no encontraba las palabras exactas para poder indagar en el tema.

-este… Sakura…creo… creo que…-

-¡ven, necesito hablar contigo!- Sasuke lo interrumpió y lo jalo del brazo, hasta llevárselo lejos de la vista de Sakura y de los chismosos del salón.

-¡hey Sasuke!-chillo la pelirosa

-oye ¿Qué te pasa?, suéltame- menciono Haku, tratándose de sacar del agarre del morocho

Sasuke siguió jalando al pelilargo, hasta que dio vuelta al salón de enfrente y soltó al chico, dejándolo azotarse sobre la pared que tenia atrás -¿Qué rayos te pasa Sasuke?-

-escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir, por que no lo repetiré otra vez-

El pelilargo quedo asombrado por como había pronunciado Sasuke aquellas palabras, temiendo ahora lo peor.

-si…- tenía miedo responder

-oye… sera mejor que te la lleves tranquila con ese profesor-

-¿Cómo que me la lleve tranquila?-haku realmente desconocia esas expresiones

-quiero decir que pares de buscarlo y de insinuartele ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de lo que haces?-

-¿insinuarmele? Disculpa, pero el es el que no deja de acosarme-

-con que… asi es el juego ahora…-

-¿a que te refieres con "juego"¿de que se trata todo esto?-

-despues te digo… oye… si tu no te le insinuaste nunca… ¿Cómo fue que empezo todo?-

-pues… el primer día de clases, se me hizo conocido, pero después… el se me quedo viendo y después… pasaron varias cosas… y aparecí en su casa… no recuerdo como fue…-

-¿apareciste en su casa?-

-si, solo que no me acuerdo como sucedió todo…-

-y… ¿Qué paso después?...-

-mmm…-

-¿Qué?... no te entendí nada… ¡ándale dime!-

-nosbesamos…- el pelilargo agachaba la cabeza mientras confesaba en un susurro

-¿Qué?...-

-nos… besabsbsss-

-Haku, no te entendí nada- después de lo dicho el timbre de la escuela anuncio que la clase empezaba

-lo siento Sasuke… la clase ya va a empezar- y se escurrió del lugar para evitar las preguntas quisquillosas del morocho.

Ya en el salón de clases el morocho aprovechaba su lugar en cual estaba sentado; junto a la ventana y detrás de Kohaku y se atrevió a actuar como una quinceañera, mandándole un papelito al pelilargo.

Sasuke: -oye… traes algo en verdad con el Prof. de psicología verdad?-

Kohaku: -… por que lo preguntas?-

Sasuke: -solo un idiota contesta una pregunta con otra… fue por que te vi… y por algunas cosas que me dijo el maestro-

Kohaku: -que fue lo que te dijo?-

Sasuke: -que te vigilara…y que lo fueras a ver a la salida, que te esperaba en su oficina-

Kohaku: -pero… como fue que te dijo eso?... no entiendo-

Sasuke: -lo chantajee… le dije que si no me pasaba con diez, que le iba a decir al director de la mala reputación que le daba a la escuela si se enterara que es un pedófilo homosexual-

Kohaku: -oye… y ya había tenido "algo" con alguien mas?-

Quería que Sasuke le contestara rápido esa pregunta… que le dijera… "no le e conocido a alguien mas… tu eres el primero"… "tu eres el primero". Eso era lo que quería escuchar de los labios del maestro, esas dulces palabras que le recobraran el ánimo que habia perdido cuando Sakura le hablo por teléfono, comentándole de la mala fama que se cargaba el maestro; pero tenia que preguntarle a Sasuke para estar mas seguro.

-¿me pueden decir que es lo que traen ahí?- pregunto el maestro de matemáticas la notar como Sasuke le iba a pasar un papelito a Kohaku

-no es nada importante…- menciono Sasuke

-entonces… si no es importante… ¿puede tirarlo a la basura por favor?- menciono el maestro

-este… bien- el morocho se levanto del asiento y camino hacia el bote de basura, tirando asi el papelito con la sagrada información.

-y quiero que se cambie de asiento por favor…-

-esta bien…-

-cámbiele el lugar a la señorita Hinata por favor-

Y así… el morocho se fue hasta la banca de atrás, dejando que Hinata se sentara al lado del rubio. Dejando a Kohaku con la duda.

Al término de las clases, el pelilargo acudió rápido hacia las filas de atrás, a donde Sasuke se encontraba.

-oye Sasuke, en serio, tenemos que…- justo quería terminar la frase, cuando su celular timbró -moshi moshi?-

---Kohaku¿eres tú?---

-si, quien habla- al decir eso, le hizo una seña a Sasuke, para que lo esperara, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que el rubio había visitado al morocho antes de que viera la seña de Haku. -Sasuke, espera- retiro el celular un poco para hablarle a su compañero

---habla tu tía Margareth… de la India ¿me recuerdas?---

-mi tía…- Haku trataba de hacer memoria, de todas las personas que le había presentado su padre años atrás, antes de que se fuera a la india en su excursión, pero tenia que detener a Sasuke pronto, para que le explicara todo, así que solo le dijo a la señora lo que en verdad quería escuchar -ah… si… creo que la recuerdo, espere un momento por favor-

---pero, Kohaku…---

-solo un momento, solo serán 5 segundos…- y tapo la bocina del celular para ir dirección a donde el rubio jalaba a Sasuke -¡Naruto espera!...necesito hablar con Sasuke- eso hizo que el rubio se detuviera y dejara al pelilargo alcanzarlos

-Haku, será mejor que hablemos de eso mañana… te están esperando- el morocho volteo hacia la salida, donde se encontraba el maestro esperando a Haku.

-¿Qué¿Quien lo espera?-

-no averigües Naruto- Sasuke se llevo ahora a un curioso rubio

_-"demonios… las cosas aun no están arregladas con Zamomoshi-sensei… necesito saber que soy el único…"- _se dirigía ahora hacia el mayor, apretó su puño de coraje, solo para darse cuenta de que aun estaba sosteniendo el celular con la mano -¿tía?- pregunto al ponerse el celular en el oído.

---sigo aquí Kohaku, veras… tengo algo que decirte…---

-claro… dígamelo, no hay problema…-

---pero quiero hacerlo personalmente… iré mañana a buscarte a tu casa ¿esta bien?---

-si… claro…lo que usted diga-

---nos vemos mañana---

-esta bien… nos vemos mañana…adiós-

-¿con quien hablabas?- deseo saber el mayor, al ver que su niño se estaba despidiendo muy formalmente

-con una tía…-

-¿listo para irnos?- le hablo muy despacio, ya que había cientos de alumnos a su alrededor. Todavía estaban en la escuela.

-si…-

El mayor salio con el chico sigilosamente de la escuela, ignorando por completo a cuenta alumna se le acercaba para preguntarle cualquier estupidez de algún examen olvidado o a los otros profesores que le pedían que fuera a cierta reunión que hacían los maestros cada semana. Salio con su niño, con el único interés de tenerlo para el lo mas pronto posible en su casa. Pero antes de ir hacia la calle que los llevaría directo hacia la casa del mayor, Haku detuvo sus pasos.

-lo siento… pero tengo que ir que ir a mi casa- dijo el pelilargo sin siquiera mirar hacia arriba

-¿Por qué?- se notaba el tono frío, que ya casi estaba acostumbrado a escuchar Haku.

-tengo que pensar en las cosas que me pasan últimamente… y… pues quisiera estar un tiempo a solas…-

-esta bien… tomate todo el tiempo que quieras…- se posiciono frente a el pequeño y fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta alcanzar los labios de éste.

Haku pensó que solo seria un beso "de piquito" de despedida, pero el mayor se adueño de su cintura con la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra sostenía la nuca del menor para que no pensara separarse, Haku apenas y podía seguirle el ritmo a la forma de besar que había agarrado el mayor, así que solo lo empujo levemente.

-ya me tengo que ir…-

-nos vemos mañana- el maestro solo miraba de arriba abajo al pelilargo, hasta que este último se volteo para caminar rumbo a su casa

El chico comenzaba a caminar cada vez mas rápido, ya que no quería que el maestro le llegara por sorpresa diciéndole que había cambiado de opinión y que ahora lo quería con el

_-"tengo que saber que soy el único… ¿pero que demonios?... ahora se supone que soy celoso…lo que me faltaba…"- _estaba dispuesto a continuar cuando su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos -moshi moshi -

---haku---

-¿Quién habla?-

--- haku, soy Sakura ---

-ah… hola Sakura, siento no poder despedirme de ti, pero tenia un poco de prisa-

---no te preocupes…pero… ¿tienes algo con el profesor de psicología?---

-ahmm… este…- realmente no sabia que contestarle a la chica

--- bueno… sea lo que sea… me dices mañana… tengo cosas que hacer---

-esta bien, nos vemos mañana-

--- hasta mañana ---

_-"genial… ahora resulta que todos ya se dieron cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo con el maestro ese… ¿será acaso que me vigilan?... pues quien sabe… mañana será otro día…"-_

_continuara..._

N: un poco corto...

C-c: si...¬¬ ia me di cuenta

N: prometo lemon en el que viene!!! para que pues... la relacion se concrete... ay ya ni se lo que estoy diciendo

C-c: lemon! woooa

N: bueno, no se pierdan el proximo y ultimo capitulo!

C-c & N: bai bai boooo!


	10. Aun Sabiendo Que Mentias Me Callé

**Aquí estas...ni soñando podría ser verdad...**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake **

**Pairings: Yaoi ((ZabuHaku)) Shounen-ai ((****SasuNaru))**

**Nikky:** hola! Mil sorry's por no haber continuado a tiempo con esta historia!

**C-c:** la dejas abandonada TTxTT

**N:** lo siento!... se que no merezco el perdon de nadie… pero… los recompensare con una escenita un poco subida de tono, ya saben, los personajes principales son Haku y Zabuza, y ya saben que pueden esperarse de TODO viniendo de Zabuza ne?

**C-c**: seee es caliento en viejito

**N:** no le digas viejito! Esta MUY bien conservado!

**C-c:** viejito… ¬u¬

**N**: ash!... ya no te hare caso…

**C-c**: no me importa! xD

**N:** eres insoportable… ahora las fracesitas!

* * *

_- oye… y ya había tenido "algo" con alguien mas?-_

_-Haku, será mejor que hablemos de eso mañana… te están esperando-_

_---pero quiero hacerlo personalmente… iré mañana a buscarte a tu casa ¿esta bien?---_

_-tengo que pensar en las cosas que me pasan últimamente… y… pues quisiera estar un tiempo a solas…-_

_-"genial… ahora resulta que todos ya se dieron cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo con el maestro ese… ¿será acaso que me vigilan?... pues quien sabe… mañana será otro día…"-

* * *

_

**N**: y ya no se coman las uñas! Aquí esta el capi!

**Cap. 10 Aun sabiendo que mentías me calle**

Este extraño se ha entregado

Hasta ser como las palmas de tus manos

Y tu solo haz actuado y aun sabiendo que mentías me calle

¿Y me preguntas si te ame?

No ves… no ves

Yo que lo había adivinado

Y tú sigues sin creer que se ha acabado

Por una vez escúchame

Lo ves… lo ves

Míranos aquí diciendo adiós…

Alejandro Sanz- lo ves

**xXx**

-"_genial… anoche no pude ni pensar en lo que haré hoy… ahora todo se me junto, primero… la duda de si soy correspondido por ese maldito maestro desgraciado… después, la visita de una tía que no recuerdo quien demonios es…"-_ el chico estaba caminando con dirección a su salón, cuando un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos

-¡Haku!- grito la pelirosa

-mande Sakura- el pelilargo detuvo su caminata

-oye… tenemos que hablar-

-claro, dime-

-veras…- la chica volteo hacia ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie se encontrase cerca de ellos – es conforme al maestro…-

-ah, eso…- el chico rodó los ojos, pensando en la famosa pregunta que le habían hecho lo mayoría de sus amigos

-si eso¿traes algo con Zamomoshi-sensei?-

-pues… veras…- el chico se dirigió hacia una de las bancas que se encontraban frente a su salón, se quito la mochila y la coloco en sus piernas al momento de sentarse, obligando a la pelirosa a imitarlo

-soy toda oídos- la chica se sentó también, pero coloco la mochila a un lado, para poder estar mas cerca del pelilargo y que su secreto no fuera descubierto

-mira… este… como te lo diré…-

-Simplemente dilo Haku-

-si…hay algo…-

-ah… ya lo sabía, había escuchado rumores, pero quería que me lo confirmaras-

-¿Qué tipo de rumores?- el chico se acerco más a la pelirosa

-pues… dicen que eres la nueva putita de Zamomoshi-sensei-

-explícame eso de la "nueva putita"- el pelilargo hizo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras

-pues… ¿recuerdas que te dije de la reputación que tiene el maestro aquí?- _(capi 8)_

-es un pederasta… lo se…- el chico trataba de acabar, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-no eres el único…- la pelirosa corto en seco la platica

El pelilargo solo se quedo viendo a la nada, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que verdaderamente pasaba a su alrededor; no escucho que el timbre ya había sonado y los alumnos comenzaban a entrar al salón de clases, tampoco escucho que la pelirosa le estaba llamando insistidamente para que entrara al salón. Tardo un poco en reaccionar cuando el maestro de matemáticas le tocaba el hombro y le preguntaba que si le pasaba algo, Haku solo se limito a verlo y parpadeo varias veces para después irse corriendo de las bancas.

_-"¿Qué no soy el único?... sabia que parte de eso era cierta… pero temía comprobarlo… ahora que la se no se que demonios voy a hacer con mi vida… ¿o si?..."_- el chico detuvo poco a poco su paso al llegar al jardín de la escuela, mas bien, llego a la cancha de fútbol soccer y como era la primera hora, era totalmente obvio que la cancha estaba desierta.

Haku continúo caminando sin rumbo fijo por toda la cancha, hasta posicionarse en la orilla de la cancha.

-"_lo mejor será rehacer mi vida… de seguro la tia Margareth… que todavía no recuerdo quien demonios es… me querrá llevar con mi padre_ (cap. 7) _tendré que dejar mi vida que llevo aquí, tendré que olvidarme de mis amigos… y de las demás personas que conocí aquí… y de el…"-_

-Haku…-

Al escuchar que alguien mas pronunciaba su nombre, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, temía que se tratara del maestro que tanto lo perturbaba. El pelilargo no quería levantar el rostro, ya que las lagrimas amenazaban por salir en cualquier momento.

-Haku, soy Sasuke- el morocho, quien estaba frente al pelilargo, se acerco a el y se sentó al lado de Haku

-Sasuke…- el pelilargo había volteado a verlo, pero aun tenia los ojos acuosos.

-¿estuviste llorando?-

-no…- escondió su rostro, haciéndolo a un lado

-veo que descubriste quien era en realidad-

-¡si lo sabias por que no me lo dijiste antes!- el pelilargo volteo el rostro hacia el morocho, le grito desquitando su furia sin querer

-oye, no vengas a desquitarte conmigo ¿quieres?- Sasuke se levanto de sonde estaba sentado, indicando que en cualquier momento pudiera irse

-lo siento Sasuke… pero… desearía poder haberlo sabido antes…- Haku agacho su rostro, ocultando las lagrimas que ya estaban saliendo

-se que esto no te contentara, pero eres con el que a durado mas- se escucho que el morocho se rió al ultimo de este comentario, pero el pelilargo no pudo notar la sonrisa, solo la escucho por que seguía con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué tipo de apoyo es ese?...-

-pues veras, los demás chicos que iban con Zamomoshi-sensei solo era para subir calificaciones, o había veces en las que Zamomoshi-sensei los mandaba llamar… pero… de alguna manera… todos tenían el cabello largo como tu-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Haku empezaba a limpiarse la cara con la manga de su camisa

-que, no se, a lo mejor tu eres lo que estaba buscando-

-si como no…-

-¡Sasuke-chan!- se escucho una tercera voz

-¿y ahora que quieres Naruto?- pregunto con quejo el morocho

-¿Por qué te desaparecer de la nada?- le recrimino el rubio

-por que tu fuiste al baño imbecil, y Haku necesitaba platicar con alguien, y por suerte yo estaba cerca-

-oh… ¡hola Haku!- el rubio noto que el pelilargo estaba en el piso

-hola Naruto…- saludo desanimado

-nosotros nos vamos… ya mero tenemos clase de economía- el morocho jalo a Naruto, ya que el ultimo insistía en quedarse a hacerle compañía al pelilargo –Naruto, el vendrá cuando se tranquilice- le dijo al notar como el rubio estaba empezando a morderle el brazo a Sasuke para zafarse.

Haku comenzó a ponerse de pie y a seguir a los dos chicos que iban frente suyo, le sentaría muy bien estar en el salón de clases y distraerse un poco.

**xXx**

-¡Haku ¿Dónde demonios estabas?!- pregunto la pelirosa al ver que el aludido iba entrando por la puerta, seguido de Sasuke y Naruto.

-lo siento Sakura… pero tenia cosas que hacer- Haku solo se limito a sonreír

-que chismosa eres Sakura- replico el morocho al sentarse en su lugar

-¿chismosa yo?-

-chicos no empiecen a pelear por favor- ordeno el maestro de historia

-lo siento Kakashi-sensei, no notamos que estaba aquí- se disculpo la pelirosa

-si… ya me di cuenta, por cierto, buscan a Kohaku Everglot en la dirección-

-¿a mi?- el pelilargo se apuntaba a el mismo

-si, claro esta que si eres Kohaku Everglot-

-ya voy…-

El chico salio de clases pensando que el algún maestro psicólogo le había llamado o algo por el estilo, pero se llevo al sorpresa al entrar a la dirección y encontrar a una señora con algunos años y de cabellera castaña, que se encontraba sentada frente a la recepcionista del director

-¿Kohaku eres tu?- la señora se levanto del asiento a abrazar al chico

-si, soy yo… ¿y usted es?- Haku no tenia ni idea de quien lo estaba abrazando o a quien estaba abrazando

-soy tu tía Margareth!, te mencione que iba a venir por ti- la señora se separo del chico para explicarle

-ah… de la India ¿cierto?- la señora solo asintió -¿y como esta mi padre?- pregunto presuroso

-veras, el esta algo delicado de salud¿Qué no te lo dijo tu tía Emily?- la señora se sentaba otra vez, haciendo que el chico la imitara

-si… pero no me quiso decir mas ¿usted me llevara a la India con mi padre?- el chico parecía querer huir de la situación en la que estaba

-claro, pero ya me di cuenta de que tu ya tienes una vida aquí, si quieres puedes hablar con el por teléfono y quedarte aquí-

-¡no!- Haku abrió los ojos de par en par, en realidad quería irse de ahí, quería olvidar todo –llévame con el a la India-

-ya veo… ¿quisieras despedirte de tus amigos de aquí?-

-¿Cómo sabe que tengo amigos?- el chico ya sospechaba de todas las personas

-los escuche cuando te hable por teléfono- la señora se reía ante el comentario

-ah… ¿y cuando nos vamos?-

-en la tarde, solo tendremos tiempo de que enmaletes todo y nos vamos-

-esta bien… solo deje que termine este día de escuela- el chico en realidad pedía tiempo para pasar con sus amigos, solo con sus amigos.

-claro, vendré por ti a la salida- la señora se despedía del chico con un beso en la mejilla,

Haku acompaño a la salida de la escuela a su tía y al terminar de despedirse de ella vio que el maestro de quien tanto estaba huyendo estaba por pasar frente suyo. El pelilargo se quedo mudo al verlo, realmente no sabia que decirle y solo se limito a verlo acercase cada vez mas a el.

-buenos días…- el maestro saludo al chico y sonrió maliciosamente al ver como el menor se sonrojaba notablemente

-bu-buenos días- Haku sentía un enorme vacío en el estomago, que poco a poco daba vueltas extrañamente

-te necesito en mi oficina…- mencionaba el mayor con voz sugestiva

-eh… tengo clase- se apuro a decir Haku

-¿en serio?- el mayor dudo en creerle

-si, y debo irme- Haku se apresuro a huir de el e irse casi corriendo a su salón de clases

**xXx**

-¿Haku te sientes bien?- la pelirosa se asomaba por la pequeña abertura que dejaba ver los ojos del pelilargo

-realmente no…- dijo en un susurro escondiéndose cada vez mas entre sus brazos y en pupitre

-¿quieres hablar de eso conmigo?-

-si…-

El chico se levanto sobre sus codos y coloco su cabeza en las manos, de modo que se encontraba sentado en el mesabanco con los codos apoyados en la paleta de este

-este… bien… ¿Por qué estas triste?-

-una tía llego de la India- agarro una bocanada de aire para poder continuar, aunque no había dicho mucho, realmente necesitaba respirar para no llorar otra vez –por que mi padre esta delicado de salud, y ahora me voy a ir con ella para ver a mi padre…-

-¿te iras para siempre?- la chica había empezado a sollozar

-eso no lo se Sakura, lo único que se, es que me voy esta noche-

-¿te vas hoy mismo¿Por qué no nos habías dicho algo?-

-no quería que se pusieran tristes, además… te prometo que regresare…- el chico empezaba a sollozar también

- ¡ay como puedes pensar eso!, sabes que nosotros te apoyaremos en todas las cosas que hagas… para eso son los amigos- ahora la pelirosa estaba abrazando al chico y viceversa

-¡ay abrazo de grupo!- grito una voz conocida para ambos

-¡Naruto¡Este momento es especial inepto!- grito la pelirosa al momento de levantar su mano derecha, previniendo al rubio de la golpiza

-¡Sakura-chan gomen!- Naruto estaba esquivando todos los golpes que la pelirosa le mandaba, hasta que se salio del salón, pensando que Sakura no lo seguiría, pero se equivoco y arranco de nuevo al ver a la chica agarrar vuelo para ir corriendo tras el.

Al ver que los escandalosos se habían ido, Sasuke se acerco al lugar de Haku.

-¿ya hablaste con el?- fue lo primero que dijo el morocho al sentarse al lado de Haku, refiriéndose a Zamomoshi-sensei

-no…-

-deberías de hacerlo-

-oye Sasuke¿Qué pensarías si de un momento a otro Naruto se va a otra cuidad sin decirte algo?-

-¿te vas a ir?- se apuro a preguntar Sasuke

-si… una tía vino por mi, mi padre esta delicado de salud-

-oh… y piensas irte sin decirle nada a el ¿cierto?-

-algo por el estilo- el pelilargo escondió otra vez su rostro entre sus manos, sabía que Sasuke le iba a decir algo malo

-escucha… yo no se muy bien la relación que llevas con Zamomoshi-sensei, pero necesitas decirle que te vas-

-pero a el que le importa si me voy o no… es mas… para el esta mejor que yo desaparezca de sus planes para poder seducir a otro chico- el pelilargo estaba demasiado sensible

-¿otro chico? Haku tu no eres como los demás chicos con los que a estado el sensei, si supieras que el maestro te a estado buscando por siempre-

-¿Cómo lo sabes¿Cómo demonios sabes que no soy una marca mas bajo su escritorio?-

-eso no lo se, pero la decisión esta en ti… piénsalo, ah y en los últimos 6 meses el sensei no había estado con alguien-

-¿eso que tiene que ver?...- el pelilargo a estaba hastiado de la conversación

-que antes el sensei tenía a un chico por solo 1 hora, y en estos 6 meses pasados no había tocado a nadie, y piensa ¿Qué tienes tú, que el sensei a estado contigo por casi una semana?-

-osea… ¿que él no a tenido a alguien como yo?-

-no-

-esta bien… gracias, eso si que fue un gran apoyo-

**xXx**

ya era la ultima hora del día y Haku se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en las palabras que le iba a decir a Zamomoshi-sensei, debía de calcular muy bien sus palabras y hasta el tono de voz con las que las decía. Hasta que el timbre que indicaba la salida resonó en sus oídos.

-bien chicos… ya me voy- dijo en voz alta para referirse a sus amigos

-¡Haku te extrañare mucho!-la pelirosa se colgaba de su cuello

-¡Haku-chan yo tampoco quiero que te vayas!- ahora era el rubio quien se colgaba de su cuello

-chicos… no puedo con los dos…- el pelilargo estaba batallando para poder mantenerse en pie

-¡Naruto le vas a dejar una joroba estupido!- el morocho jalaba al rubio quien parecía una chinche pegada

Ya cuando los dos, tanto la pelirosa como el rubio, se habían separado del pelilargo, este ultimo se dirigió hacia Sasuke y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-gracias por los consejos…- le susurro al oído, no quería que nadie se enterara de que el morocho lo estaba ayudando con cierto maestro de psicología.

-ya, ve a despedirte de el- el morocho se separo de el y con una mano le revolvió el cabello

-bien chicos¡hasta luego!- haku se fue corriendo del salón con dirección a la oficina del maestro que tanto lo perturbaba.

Al llegar a la puerta estaba indeciso si girar la perilla o no, pero mientras lo pensaba esta se abrió por si sola, dejando paso a Zamomoshi-sensei.

-te habías tardado- estiro su mano hacia la del chico

-estaba despidiéndome de mis amigos…- al momento de sentir el toque del mayor, sabia perfectamente lo que sucedería después e intento en vano retirarse

-¿y por que no te despides ahora de mi?- el mayor predijo los pasos de haku y sin previo aviso lo jalo hacia dentro de la oficina, cerrando con la puerta con llave tras el.

**xXx**

-¿Dónde estará Kohaku?- la señora que antes se había encontrado con el pelilargo en la dirección, se encontraba ahora en la puerta de la escuela

-¿oye Sasuke, por que Haku se tuvo que ir de pronto?- la señora escucho el nombre de Sasuke, y recordó que su sobrino había mencionado ese nombre, poco común, en la bocina del celular mientras estaba hablando con ella.

-por cosas personales Naruto- el morocho quería continuar caminando, pero una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo

-¿disculpa, conoces a Kohaku?- pregunto la señora

-señora, que no es Kohaku ¡ahora es Haku!- respondió el rubio por Sasuke

-¿Haku?-

-¡si!, por que su nombre era muy largo- Naruto explico como si nada

-¿me podrían decir donde esta mi sobrino?-

-no lo sabemos señora- se apuro a decir el morocho, ya que quería encubrir a su amigo, de que lo descubrieran con el maestro de psicología

-¡no seas mentiroso Sasuke-chan!, el se fue rumbo a la dirección- le dijo con una sonrisa a la señora

-muchas gracias- la señora hizo una reverencia y se fue de ahí

-¡baka! Se supone que encubriríamos a Haku- el morocho dejo a Naruto sobandose la cabeza, mientras que el iba en busca de la señora

**xXx**

-escucha… quisiera hablar contigo…- el pequeño ahora se estaba armando de valor para restregarle en la cara todos los malos momentos que le hizo pasar el mayor

-dime- la voz serena del sensei denotaba seguridad absoluta

-¿soy… el único…?- logro decir en un hilito de voz y agacho la cabeza rápido, para que el mayor no viera sus ojos cristalizados

-el único en la oficina… claro que si- respondió rápidamente el mas alto, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al menor, que por estar con la cabeza gacha, no pudo predecir el movimiento que lo llevo arriba del escritorio que estaba al centro de la oficina.

-¿Qué haces¡Suéltame!- el menor peleaba inútilmente con el sensei

-me evitaste ayer en la tarde, y ahora en la mañana fue lo mismo, ahora pagaras las consecuencias…- el mayor abría las piernas del menor en compás, acomodándose entre en medio de ellas

-¡solo responde a lo que te pregunte!- Haku estaba cansado de que lo utilizara solo para sus deseos carnales

-repíteme la pregunta, me distraje contigo- se acerco a los labios del menor

-¡¿soy el único?!- lo alejo de un empujón

-vaya… te enteraste de lo que hacia ¿cierto?- el maestro se apoyaba en el cristal de la puerta y se cruzaba de brazos –veras… unas cuantas vidas atrás yo fui un asesino a sueldo y trabajaba junto a un niño-

El menor pensó que le diría algo como "desde ahí me gustan los chicos" o algo por el estilo, por el modo como había mencionado que trabajaba con un niño.

-¿eso que tiene que ver con lo que te pregunte?-

-en que ese niño murió antes que yo, su nombre era Haku…- el sensei ahora miraba al chico a los ojos –en este vida, supe que tuve muchas reencarnaciones… lo que puede hacer la insistencia- soltó una risita –también estuve buscando a ese niño que perdí, pero por mas que buscaba no lo encontré, así que suspendí indefinidamente mi búsqueda- volteo hacia el techo al mismo tiempo que agarraba aire para continuar –entonces te vi por primera vez… y sentí esa sensación de que ya te conocía, pero en la vida te había visto… luego… tuve sueños extraños, en donde tu me salvabas la vida, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tu eras lo que he estado buscando todo este tiempo…- el mayor ahora se acercaba a Haku, quien todavía seguía sentado en el escritorio –lo confirme cuando me llamaste…-

-Zabuza…- el menor lo interrumpió, completando la frase

-mi deseo se cumplió- dijo para después agarrar el rostro del menor entre sus manos y unir sus labios con los inexpertos del niño

**xXx**

-¿disculpe?- la señora hablo a la secretaria

-si, dígame-

-¿no vio pasar a un niño con el cabello largo?- pregunto la señora, colocando la mano por su cintura, para marcar el largo del cabello

-claro, esta en la última oficina, con el tutor Zamomoshi-

-muchas gracias- la señora fue en dirección hacia allá, cuando un chico se interpuso

-yo se donde esta Haku, es decir, Kohaku- menciono el morocho rápidamente

-muchas gracias hijo, pero ya voy para allá-

-pero Kohaku esta allá- apunto hacia otro lugar

-¡Sasuke-chan ahí estas! Te estaba buscando jovencito- el rubio lo reprendió tal cual madre

-Naruto ahora no-

-no, "ahora no" nada, vamonos- lo jalo de una oreja, el morocho trataba de zafarse, pero no podía

-ah… los niños de ahora…- la señora vio de reojo a la parejita y siguió con su trayecto

**xXx**

-espera…- el menor lo separaba para tomar aire y aprovecho para abrochar ciertos botones que hábilmente había desabrochado el mayor

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- el mayor aun seguía entre las piernas del chico

-me tengo que ir…- dijo en un susurro, ahora ya no se quería ir

-te acompaño a tu casa- el mayor acariciaba con su pulgar la mejilla del menor

-no… me voy de la ciudad…- al notar la cara de asombro del sensei, se apuro a continuar –pero te prometo que volveré- sonrió animadamente

-¿Cuándo te vas?- ahora agarraba la cara del menor con las dos manos

-hoy, de hecho ya tendría que irme a mi casa a empacar todo…-

-esta bien…-

El maestro abrazo al chico y se acerco mas a el, permitiendo que el menor pudiera enroscar sus piernas en la cadera del mayor. El chico se sonrojo notablemente por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, y sintió su sexo pegado con el del mayor, aun con la ropa como muralla. Estaba seguro de que ahora ya no se quería ir, quería quedarse así por mucho tiempo. El vidrio estaba siendo golpeado enérgicamente por alguien, a lo que el mayor volteo, pero sin soltar a su niño.

-¿Qué siente esa señora?- atino a decir al ver a una mujer pegándole a la puerta de vidrio insistentemente

-¿Qué señora?- pregunto el menor, asomándose por el hombro del maestro -¡mi tía!- aventó al mayor y de un salto se bajo del escritorio y fue a abrir la puerta rápidamente

-¡Kohaku¿Listo para irnos?- la mujer le dirigió una mirada tierna al chico, subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con un maestro que le ganaba por dos cabezas, y se limito a verlo con quejo.

-si…- se notaba la tristeza en la voz del chico

-¿ya te despediste de todos tus amigos?-

-si, solo me falta mi sensei- el chico se limito a estirar su mano y a estrechar la del mayor y a caminar hacia la puerta.

-que te vaya bien Haku…- el mayor susurro ya cuando el chico estaba por salir

El menor solo volteo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales limpio rápidamente ya cuando se había volteado, dándole la espalda al mayor.

**xXx**

El chico estaba en su casa, acomodando tomo meticulosamente en las maletas que había encontrado en una de las habitaciones, no pudo evitar el pensar en las personas que había conocido, los amigos y alguien más. Se moría de las ganas por ir a la India y regresar lo mas pronto posible.

-¿tía… cuando tiempo estaremos allá?-

-primero piensa en la salud de tu padre Kohaku-

-si, lo siento- comprendió que la pregunta se escucho un poco egoísta de su parte, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa -¿volveré algún día a esta ciudad?-

-no- la mujer volteo a ver al menor con cierto odio

-¿Por qué?- ahora había explotado –al menos merezco una explicación-

-¡no volverás a esta ciudad a prostituirte con los maestros de tu escuela!-

**Continuara…**

**Nikky**: uff tarde en actualizar lo se!, pero en definitiva, el proximo es el capitulo final… ya se que habia dicho que este seria el final, pero lo alargue un poco y pues… xD creo que me pase un poco

**C-c:** poco?... no qe va

**N**: como si tu importaras aquí

**C-c:** mala!

**N**: sorry por poner muchos de (cap 7) o (cap 9) y cosas por el estilo, pero es de lo que se habia hablado en los antiguos capítulos del fic, por ejemplo, de la reputación de pederasta que tenia Zamomoshi-sensei se había hablado en el capi 8 del fic, y de lo del padre de Haku que estaba delicado de salud fue platicado en el capi 7

**C-c**: ai pero qe weba…

**N:** no lo decía por mi soquete…

**C-c:** ni qe me importara muxo

**N:** muchas gracias a todas las lectoras!... en especial a **hikaru-the new hokage, Pastelito, Kurenai Hatake, Agatsuma Soubi, Miko, Didborot y Adakii-Chan** Las amo niñas divinas!

**C-c:** ai qe azucarozzza me saliste!

**N**: no tengo la culpa que seas una amargosa de primera, ah… y lo del vacio del estomago de Haku, es mas o menos las mariposas que sentimos cada una de nosotras al ver acercarse el chavo de nuestros sueños… a poco no?

**C-c**: pues… te dire…

**N**¡atrevete a negarmelo!

**C-c**: okeeey… estas un poco energica vdd?

**N**: noup… solo que me caes mal… eso es todo

**C-c**: mira mira…

**N**: nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!

**C-c:** qe pasen lindo valentin… eso por so no actualizas para san valentin ¬¬

**N**: claro que actualizare!... con otra historia one-shot, pero lo hare

**C-c:** si… lo qe digas…-

**N**: nos veemos!

**C-c & N:** bai bai boooo!


	11. Darkness

-si eso, ¿traes algo con Zamomoshi-sensei

**Aquí estas...ni soñando podría ser verdad...**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake **

**Pairings: Yaoi Zabu****Haku Shounen-ai SasuNaru**

**Nikky**: para este fic… lo convertiré en song fic… si! mi primer song fic subido a !... claro… ya e hecho varios… pero la maldita computadora se le ocurre enfermarse y me los borraron todos TTwTT

**C-c:** a pa swerte qe tienes…

**N**: lo se TT.TT espero y conozcan la canción… y si es mejor… pónganla de fondo… si es que la tienen…

**C-c:** aw qe pediche eres…

**N**: le estoy diciendo que si la tienen que es preferible ponerla duh! es la de "darkness" de lacrimosa aww me encanta esa canción, no se preocupen, le pondré la traducción abajo

**C-c:** nomas qiero…

**N:** quisiera agradecer a las personitas tan lindas **Azka chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon, Mikael Mudou, Chica del Infierno, Alexa Hiwatari, hikaru-the new hokage, BlackLady, Sofu cuneo, Nian, Didboroth, Cecil D, Pastelito, ../Agatsuma Soubi\\:.., Miko, Adakii-chan, anime-kakashi, coretamania, nyohohoho, XxkarynaxX, IsabelovichII** o como yo le digo **Deidara-sempai**... que me escriben los reviews tan lindos para alentarme a seguir escribiendo! las amo niñas!!... en especial a **DEIDARA-SEMPAI y hokaru-the-new hokage** quien no dejo de escribirme!! y a deidara por darme su apoyo incondicionalmente! niña eres una gran inspiración, muchas gracias!!

**C-c:** qe barbera eres ¬¬

**N**: no soy barbera!, solo les agradezco que se hayan tomado su tiempo para leer mi fic y compartir el mismo gusto por el yaoi!

**C-c**: seeee

**N: **ah y quisiera dedicar mi lemon…

**C-c:** hay lemon O.o?

N: obvi-o!... y se lo dedicare a una personita super especial para mi! para **deidara-sempai**!! y mil sorry's por no subirlo cuando te dije que lo subiria… ya te explique el por que…

**C-c:** si… kmo no…

**N:** las frases del capi anterior…

* * *

-_si eso, ¿traes algo con Zamomoshi-sensei?-_

_-¿usted me llevara a la India con mi padre?-_

_-¿te vas a ir?-_

_-en que ese niño murió antes que yo, su nombre era Haku…-_

_-Zabuza…-_

_-mi deseo se cumplió-_

_-me tengo que ir…-_

_-que te vaya bien Haku…-_

* * *

**Cap. 11 Darkness**

_Darkness surrounding me_

_My head hangs low_

_Your arms are far_

_La oscuridad me rodea_

_Mi cabeza se hunde_

_Tus brazos están lejos_

_Darkness - Lacrimosa_

-¿volveré algún día a esta ciudad?-

-no- la mujer volteo a ver al menor con cierto odio

-¿Por qué?- ahora había explotado –al menos merezco una explicación-

-¡no volverás a esta ciudad a prostituirte con los maestros de tu escuela!-

Al verse descubierto, el chico se quedo mudo, realmente no sabia que decirle o como defenderse. Pero a la vez no le debía alguna explicación a ella.

-¡por que dices que me prostituyo! ¿Tienes pruebas?-

-con la que vi hoy basta… ¿necesito más pruebas?-

-no puedes hacer algo para impedirlo- los ojos de Haku mostraban una furia incontrolable

-¿impedir que? acaso tienes algo con ese maestro…-

-y si así fuera…- ahora estaba retando a la mujer

-Kohaku… ¿Qué crees que diría tu padre si se entera de esto?-

-no se tiene por que enterar… ¿o si?...-

-¿me estas amenazando?-

-puede ser…- el chico se levanto de golpe y salio de la casa

-¡Kohaku vuelve en este momento!- grito la mujer, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta el azote de una puerta

_My H__eart, my love_

_(__Mi corazón, mi amor)_

_-"esa señora… que no se atreva a meterme en mis planes… o en mi vida…no tiene ningún derecho ¡no es mi madre!"-_ no se había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado a la plaza donde siempre se encontraba a la vieja-loca, como solía llamarla el _–"hace mucho que no estaba aquí… ya hasta lo extrañaba… de algún modo"-_ de pronto recordó cuando el profesor lo acompaño a ese lugar, pero también recordó la despedida que tuvieron.

_One__ Word, and gone_

_(Una palabra, y se fue)_

El sol le empezaba a molestar en la cabeza, pero ese no tendría que ser el motivo para regresar a su casa, pero si para ir a la casa de Zamomoshi-sensei. Corrió desesperadamente hacia donde se suponía que estaría la casa del maestro. Se detuvo frente a la posada, dudo por un momento si entrar y tocar la puerta o llamarlo desde fuera. Opto por la primera. Entro en el porche y se dirigió con cierto temor hacia la puerta, tenia toda la confianza para tocar la puerta, pero no entendía por que se ponía nervioso.

_To stay, I will_

_(__Para __quedarse__, __yo__…)_

Toco la puerta y se hizo hacia atrás, pensó en correr, ya que no tenia algo coherente que decirle. O no se le ocurría algo en ese momento. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver al maestro con la misma camisa blanca que traía en la escuela, pero solo estaba fuera de su pantalón el cabello lo tenia un poco mas desordenado.

-¿Haku?...- la voz del profesor lo saco de su trance -¿Qué haces aquí, que no te ibas hoy?-

-si… pero no me quiero ir…- el chico bajaba su cabeza, las lágrimas lo estaban traicionando otra vez.

Escucho como el mayor, quien permaneció por un tiempo frente a el sin hacer algo, se rió levemente, así que bajo mas el rostro.

_-"genial… ahora este imbécil se ríe de mi, como si lo que yo sintiera fuera pura basura…"-_ el toque de la mano del mayor sobre el cabello del chico lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿te quieres quedar conmigo?- la mano que posaba sobre el cabello del menor, la fue deslizando hasta la mejilla de este, quien el escuchar la pregunta levanto el rostro.

_Believe and pray_

_(__Creeré y rezare)_

-si- dijo sin dudarlo y se abrazo de la cintura del mayor, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de este, dejando fluir las lágrimas que estaban acorraladas en sus ojos.

-no me dijiste por que te ibas así de pronto… ¿alguna emergencia?...- le acariciaba el cabello para calmarlo

-perdón… lo que pasa es que mi padre esta delicado de salud… pero…-

-vas a volver ¿no es así?- le levanto el rostro con ambas manos.

-no lo creo…-

El mayor se sorprendió al escuchar eso como respuesta, esperaba algo como "claro que volveré" o solo un sencillo "si".

-¿Qué dices?...- lo miro incrédulo

-mi tía… nos vio… dijo que ya no regresare a esta ciudad a…- callo para no completar la frase

-…mira… las cosas están un poco difíciles ahora…- el mayor se alejo de donde estaba Haku, ya que ambos estaban todavía parados en la puerta principal. Se fue a sentar en un sillón de la sala, logrando que el menor lo siguiera.

-lo se… y ahora mi tía me a de estar buscando como loca- se sentó al lado del mayor, pero doblo la pierna sobre el sillón, para quedar frente del maestro.

-¿por?...-

-Salí de la casa sin avisarle a mi tía…-

-¿Qué hiciste que?... Haku, eso estuvo mal-

-pensé que… tal vez me apoyarías-

-¿apoyarte...?- el mayor iba a continuar regañándolo, pero lo interrumpió Haku.

-¡¿acaso también quieres que me vaya para siempre?!- le reclamo

-pero eso estuvo mal… sin embargo… si hiciste todo eso para verme… debo ser importante ¿no?- se iba acercando al menor.

Sabia que a Haku le gustaba su forma de hacerse el interesante, y si eso hacia que Haku se olvidara de todos los problemas, lo haría mil de veces, o lo que le quedara de tiempo con el.

_To see, to feel_

_(Para ver, para sentir)_

Agarro con ambas manos el rostro del menor, ya cuando lo tenía suficientemente cerca, bajo sus manos a la espalda del chico, dejando que Haku cerrara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Los labios del chico buscaron desesperadamente los del mayor, ahora más que nada le necesitaba para poder subsistir y recobrar la razón que había perdido. El mayor lo recostaba suavemente sobre el sofá, con la delicadeza posible para que Haku no se asustara y se dejara envolver por la atmósfera.

-no…basta…- el menor se alejo de los labios del mayor, mientras que el último aprovecho la situación para besarle el cuello

-no quiero…- ronroneaba en el oído de Haku

-es que… no creo que sea buena idea…- le costaba decir estas palabras, ya que en el fondo si quería estar así con le mayor, pero a la vez se sentía mal.

-viniste a la jaula del león… y ahora no te saldrás…- puso las manos a los lados de la cabeza del menor, dejándole pocas opciones para escapar.

_To hear, to be and gone_

_(Para escuchar, para estar e irse)_

Justo cuando el mayor se acercaba peligrosamente al chico, un sonido lo hizo separarse y enfadarse. Haku comprendió que se trataba de su celular, empujo al maestro, haciéndolo que se sentara en el sofá para así poder pararse el también. Con un movimiento saco el celular de la bolsa trasera del pantalón.

-moshi moshi?-

_-- ¿Dónde estas? --_

-…- Haku se quedo sin habla, ¿que podría inventar en ese momento?

_-- te hice una pregunta --_

-¿Quién es, Haku?- pregunto en tono molesto el mayor, a lo que la tía de Haku pudo escuchar claramente

_-- ¿con quien estas? --_

-emm… ya voy para allá- se apuro a decir el chico, ya que no quería decir verdaderamente con quien se encontraba

-Haku…- el mayor se acercaba, mientras el chico se alejaba cada vez mas de el

_-- ¿Quién esta contigo Kohaku? --_

El chico estaba por contestarle a la mujer, pero no sintió cuando el mayor estaba a sus espaldas, tomo el celular en las manos y lo colgó.

-Zabuza…- se quedo inutilizado por un momento -¿sabes que solo se pondrá mas furiosa?- se marcho de donde estaba para sentarse en el sillón, donde había estado anteriormente.

-¿la conoces tanto para decir eso?- se sentó al lado del chico.

-no… pero creo que llamara otra vez…-

-entonces…- callo por un momento para tomar aire -…debes irte…-

-¿esta es la despedida?...- se hacia el fuerte para no llorar.

-supongo que si…- agarro por ultima vez el rostro de su niño y le dio un beso a que solo pudiera rozar sus labios.

Pero el chico, insatisfecho, agarro las ropas del pecho del mayor y se apuro a juntar su rostro con el del mayor; pero Zabuza lo cogió por las muñecas y lo separo de el.

_How can I get close to you?_

_(¿Como puedo estar cerca de ti?)_

–"_se supone que es nuestra ultima tarde juntos… y aun así me rechaza…pero… yo también lo rechacé al principio…"-_ el chico realmente no entendía el comportamiento del mayor, así que se acerco por segunda vez, con la esperanza de que el mayor lo aceptara otra vez, pero esto solo hizo que Zabuza lo aventara con mas fuerza sobre el sillón.

-¿Qué te…?- el chico iba a protestar, pero el mayor hablo mas fuerte

-Vete-

-Pero…-

-¡te dije que te fueras!- el mayor se paro del sillón y abrió la puerta principal de par en par

-Zabuza…-

-no hagas más difícil la despedida-

El chico caminó desde el sillón hasta la puerta principal con la cabeza gacha. No se atrevía a levantarla y mirar al mayor, sabia que se arrepentiría y olvidaría por un momento de la salud de su padre y se quedaría con el, sin importarle lo que el mayor piense. Estando afuera se volteo, quedando frente a frente del mayor; pero con la cabeza baja. Esperaba que el mayor le agarrara el rostro para darle otro beso de despedida, al ver que no pasaba algo, levanto el rostro.

-¿me llamaras?...- pregunto con anhelo, esperando una agradable respuesta, pero solo recibió el portazo en el rostro.

_How can I - the foolish one?_

_(¿Como puede… este tonto?)_

Por primera vez en su vida sintió el rechazo tan crudo como esa vez. Se fue caminando hacia la calle sin levantar la vista, realmente ya no le importaba lo que le llegara a pasar después de eso, el sonido del timbre de su celular lo saco del trance depresivo.

-moshi moshi…-

_-- ¿Por qué me cuelgas? --_

-lo siento tía… no fui yo…- la voz se le entrecortaba, producto del nudo que traía en la garganta

_-- ¿con quien estabas hace rato? --_

- con… - dudo por un instante en decirle –con un amigo…-

_-- ¿Dónde estas?, por si no te diste cuenta, el vuelo se nos paso --_

-lo siento mucho… ya voy para allá…-

_-- aquí te espero --_

Colgó y camino un poco más deprisa, no quería perder otro vuelo. No sabia por que, pero el camino hacia su casa se le hacia cada vez mas largo.

_-"que se cree ese estúpido para cerrarme la puerta en la cara… quien demonios se cree…"-_ las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar otra vez _–"demonios Haku… te haz vuelto una quinceañera… una quinceañera enamorada de su maestro…"-_ y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su casa, donde su tía lo esperaba afuera.

Se acerco lentamente a su casa, temía lo que le dijera su tía, pero en cuanto llego cerca de ella, esta solo abrió sus brazos, dejando que el chico llegara y la abrazara.

-se que es difícil despedirse- las palabras de la mujer lo reconfortaban muy poco –perdí la razón al pensar con quien estabas y por eso grite… discúlpame Kohaku-

-no… yo lo siento… no debí gritarle antes de salirme…-

-no Kohaku… se que te fuiste a despedir de tu sensei- sintió como el chico se puso tenso –y también… perdón por decirte que te prostituías…-

-no hay problema…- las lagrimas habían cesado

-espero que no haya interrumpido en tu despedida- la mujer se separaba de Haku y le guiño un ojo.

-si, claro…- el chico no andaba de un muy buen humor

_Beauty can't be seen__. But only kissed_

_(La belleza no puede ser vista, solo besada)_

Estaban dentro del avión y el chico comenzó a acomodar sus maletas arriba de su asiento, se sentó junto a la ventana.

_-"es un estúpido… y yo lo soy mas por quererlo… por intentar estar mas tiempo con el… pero… el también a intentado estas conmigo… pero soy yo el que lo a impedido... así que no tengo por que quejarme ahora… y si le hubiera dicho que me iba, un poco mas antes… hubiéramos disfrutado mas el tiempo, en lugar de pasarla peleando…"- _el sonido de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos, vio la pantalla del celular, pero el numero no lo reconoció, pensó que se trataría de sakura hablándole de su casa o de otro celular. –moshi moshi?-

-- buen viaje -- se escucho una voz grave del otro lado

-¿Quién habla? –

--…-- no le respondieron más

-disculpe, tiene que apagar su celular- una azafata se acerco al chico

-espere… tengo que saber quien me hablo- el chico intentaba regresar la llamada

-tiene que apagar su celular- la mujer sonreía forzadamente

-en un momento… esta llamada es urgente- la mujer intento quitarle el celular de las manos, a lo que el chico forcejeo con la azafata

-¿Qué sucede Kohaku?- su tía regreso del baño

-no me deja hacer una llamada- comenzaba a ganar el celular en sus manos, hasta que su tía, con un solo movimiento le quito el celular de las manos de la azafata y de las de él.

-me quedare con esto, hasta que lleguemos a la India- se guardo el celular en la bolsa

El chico se rindió y se sentó en su lugar, contemplo sin emoción el bello paisaje.

_-"¿Quién demonios era…? pudo haber sido Zabuza… pero no tiene mi numero de teléfono, y mucho menos se tomaría la molestia de buscarlo… pudo haber sido Sasuke… pero por que demonios no me hizo platica…pero… quiero creer que era Zabuza…"-_

_I have so much love to give_

_(Tengo tanto amor para dar)_

El chico se removió entre el asiento, abrió los ojos solo para encontrar que los pasajeros estaban saliendo del avión, volteo a el asiento derecho y vio que su tía estaba dormida.

-tía… ya llegamos- le agitó el hombro con la mano derecha

-si… ya voy…- la mujer se levanto pesadamente del asiento, agarro las maletas que estaban arriba e hizo lo mismo con las del chico –ven… nos esperan-

Haku siguió a la señora por todo el aeropuerto hasta llegar a la salida. Se subió a un taxi, mientras que el conductor le ayudaba a la señora a subir las maletas a la cajuela.

-tía… ¿me puede regresar mi celular por favor?- fue lo primero que dijo el chico cuando la mujer se subió al taxi

-si claro- hurgó en su bolsa –ten- le dio el celular, después comenzó a darle la dirección al taxista

-necesito saber quien era…- el chico estaba por marcar, pero vio que el reloj del taxista tenia la hora muy adelantada – ¿su reloj va bien?- le pregunto Haku al señor

-claro-

-bueno… mañana será otro día- el camino se le hizo demasiado largo a Haku, así que en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, se recostó en el asiento trasero y cerro los ojos _–"esta ciudad en muy callada… extraño platicar con alguien… estar con Zabuza…estoy demasiado lejos de el…"-_

_But where are you and how to be reached?_

_(¿Pero donde estas tu, y como puedo alcanzarte?)_

Había pasado más de un mes, sabia que no podía regresar. Así que opto por comprarse un cuaderno y desahogarse, ya que a nadie le interesaría saber la historia de un chico que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de su maestro de psicología. Al tener el libro en sus manos, procedió a acostarse en la cama que se había auto asignado en la casa de su padre, saco una pluma de uno de los cajones del buró, ojeo las hojas desde el principio, buscando alguna que estuviera desocupada y comenzó a escribir.

_-"bueno… hace tiempo que no hablo ni veo a mis amigos… hace dos días que mi padre murió y todos me miran con cara de lastima, yo no quiero que sientan lastima por mi. Aun que no pase mucho tiempo con mi padre, debo de decir que si le llore, llore mucho. Ahora no tengo a nadie aquí… solo a mi tía, pero ella hace cinco días que se fue. Creo que solo fue por mí hasta Tokio y se regreso a su pueblo o ciudad, siquiera le pregunte a donde tenía que irse. Estoy solo en esta gran casa, salvo de las mucamas y cocheros… pero eso de que me sirve si me falta cariño… me falta él… no e vuelto a tener un celular, ya que cuando mi tía me descubrió que quería marcar ese numero me lo quito y lo arrojo al suelo. Estoy completamente aburrido…"-_ el chico interrumpió su escritura, ya que tocaron la puerta de la habitación –adelante-

_Can I__ talk. Can I speak?_

_(¿__Puedo__ expresarme? ¿Puedo hablar?)_

-joven Kohaku, le habla el joven Marth-

-dile que ya bajo- el chico se levantaba de la cama, se recogía el cabello con una coleta.

-esta bien- la mujer salio de la habitación

_-"Marth… y ahora que tragedia me traerá"-_ pensó el chico mientras bajaba las escaleras -hola Marth- saludo a la mujer alegremente cuando se encontró a la castaña en la sala

-buenos días Kohaku, oye… perdón por molestarte- se rascaba la cabeza

-no, dime que paso- se sentó en uno de los sillones

-pues… la agencia de escavadores que tenia tu padre esta caminando a la quiebra-

-temía que pasara eso-

-lo que te recomiendo es que no sigas con el trabajo de tu padre-

-hasta crees que lo seguiré… lo que quiero es irme de aquí-

-sabes… puedes despedir a todos… bueno, los únicos que quedan, e irte de aquí, ya que no hay futuro en estas tierras-

-lo estoy pensando…-

-bueno, es todo mi informe por hoy… tiendo a retirarme- el joven salio por la puerta principal.

Al haberse ido el otro chico, Haku aprovecho para ir a su cuarto y continuar con su escritura

_-"Marth, el chico que trabajaba con mi padre, me trajo buenas noticias este día… bueno… buenas para mi… ahora que escribo de Marth… se me hace parecido a Sasuke, solo por su cabello azulado, por que Marth tiene el cabello mas largo que Sasuke. Hablando de Sasuke… recuerdo mucho la escuela… a mis amigos… las visitas a su oficina…extraño estar entre sus brazos… de hecho hasta extraño cuando se hace el interesante, extraño que me bese…lo extraño demasiado…"-_

_And can I lay my head on you?_

_(¿Y puedo recostar mi cabeza en ti?)_

_-"se que se verá extraño, que solo muriéndose mi padre corra a los brazos de él… pero necesito que alguien me reconforte, que alguien me abrace y quien mas si no es él. En el funeral de mi padre todos me abrazaron, pero fue solo por lastima, por pensar que me quedare solo en este mundo, y creo que es así… recuerdo muy bien, que el día que murió mi padre, yo estaba en la sala, esperando a que los médicos salieran del cuarto de su cuarto. La noticia me cayó de repente, en ese momento pensé en suicidarme. Nadie lloraría por mi, nadie en esa ciudad me conocía, pero pensé en Zabuza… que pensaría el cuando le llegara de alguna manera la noticia, ¿Cómo reaccionaria? no sabia si me perdonaría por siquiera pensar egoístamente… vivir lejos de él… o morir sin que se diera cuenta…"-_

_Can I choose and can I say_

_(¿Puedo escoger y puedo decir?…)_

_-"pero después me puse a analizar lo que verdaderamente siento por el… cariño… necesidad… temor a la soledad… aferramiento a algo imposible… ¿de verdad estaré sintiendo el amor?... creo que además de estar enamorado de el, estoy sintiendo lo que es el verdadero amor… en estos momentos me estoy sintiendo como toda una princesa… que espera en el ultimo cuarto de la torre mas alta, esperando a que venga alguien a rescatarme, pero no quiero que ese alguien sea otro sino Zabuza… solo el… solo el podría salvarme de este infierno, que me carcome por dentro y me hace dudar de su necesidad… de su amor…en verdad lo necesito… por que lo amo… así que mañana temprano iré a donde mi papa trabajaba… despediré a los pocos que quedan y tomare el primer vuelo a Tokio"-_

_I love you?!_

_(… ¿__que te amo?)_

El gallo apenas y canto, para cuando Haku ya había llegado a donde su padre trabajaba antes de ponerse delicado de salud. Pasó despacio por los pasillos y reunió a todos en la sala improvisada de conferencias.

-escuchen bien… debido a la decadencia de artículos y cosas para explorar, me veo forzado a despedir a todos, ya que no hay futuro en esta zona- recibió muchos abucheos y uno que otro aplauso

-hiciste bien- menciono Marth al estar al lado del chico

-si, gracias, oye ¿puedes hacerte cargo de darle a los trabajadores su dinero?-

-claro, mientras ¿tu que harás?-

-me voy a Tokio- sonrió de oreja a oreja

-pero… ¿puedes esperar un poco mas?... tengo algo que decirte…-

-claro… bueno, solo por ser tu, te esperare en mi casa, y no me iré hasta mañana-

-esta bien…-

Después de haber tenido esa conversación con el joven, Haku se dirigió a su casa y se fue a su habitación por el cuaderno en el que escribía cuando estaba solo, que prácticamente era todo el día.

_Darkness surrounding me_

_(La oscuridad me rodea)_

-joven Kohaku… el joven Marth llego- anuncio uno de los mayordomos desde las escaleras

-ya bajo- guardo el cuaderno bajo su colchón, ya que ese era el mejor lugar para guardar las cosas. Bajo rápido las escaleras para encontrarse con la mujer que vio esa misma mañana. –hola Marth ¿Qué paso?- se vio obligado a preguntar, ya que la mujer le había dicho esa mañana que tenia algo que decirle

-no te puedes ir…- susurro el chico, acercándose a la escalera de la cual apenas iba bajando el pelilargo

-¿Cómo que no me puedo ir?...-Haku en verdad no lo entendía, primero le había dado ánimos para que se fuera, y ahora lo quería retener.

-o si quieres puedes irte… pero con una condición…- ahora Marth subía las escaleras haciendo que Haku retrocediera al mismo tiempo

-¿Cuál?...- Haku, en el intento de escapar de el se resbalo de un escalón, golpeando su rostro con el filo de un escalón

-que seas una marca… en el respaldo de mi cama…- le susurro en el oído

-¡nunca, déjame en paz!- Haku se intentaba levantar, pero el otro chico ya estaba sentado sobre el.

-se buen chico… y no te pasara nada…- ahora sacaba una navaja que traía en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y lo acariciaba con ella en la mejilla, pasando la navaja suavemente por el pómulo de Haku –ahora levántate- pero el pelilargo hacia caso omiso a las ordenes de Marth -¡que te levantes!-

El peliazul agarro fuertemente a Haku de la camisa y lo hizo levantarse, hasta que el pelilargo estuvo de pie, lo dirigió a una de las recamaras y lo aventó hacia la cama.

_My head hangs low_

_(Mi cabeza se hunde)_

Haku cayó sobre sus codos y boca arriba, los ojos empezaban a humedecérsele. Vio como lentamente Marth se acercaba a el aun sosteniendo la navaja con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda se apoyaba en la cama para sentarse al lado de él.

-Marth… por favor… -

-¿eres virgen?- pregunto secamente el peliazul

-si…-

-esto será divertido- dijo Marth antes de abalanzarse sobre el pelilargo intentado besarlo

-no Marth… detente…- el pelilargo luchaba ya que Marth era mas fuerte que él

-no quiero…- ahora Marth besaba el cuello de Haku, dejando a su paso pequeñas manchas rojas por todo el cuello blanco del pelilargo.

-¡Marth suéltame!-

llego un momento decisivo para el pelilargo, se armo de valor y con sus manos empujo a Marth hacia atrás, pero el peliazul era muy fuerte como para que Haku pudiese solo con el, solo lo logro empujar un poco, ante la acción de Haku por detenerlo, Marth se enojo y le dio un golpe en la mejilla izquierda, logrando que su rostro girara inevitablemente hacia la derecha, aprovecho que Haku tenia las piernas flexionadas y un poco dobladas para posicionar sus manos en las rodillas del pelilargo y lograrse meter entre sus piernas, para después dejar la navaja al costado izquierdo de Haku y agarrar las muñecas del pelilargo con sus fuertes manos.

-mientras más te resistas… más golpes recibirás-

-Marth… suéltame… me lastimas…- las manos de Haku empezaban a dormírsele, debido a la presión que hacia Marth sobre sus muñecas.

_Your arms are far_

_(Tus brazos están lejos)_

Mientras Haku hacia muecas de dolor e intentaba a toda costa para salirse de ahí, sintió húmedos los labios. Marth lo estaba besando. Intentaba a toda costa cerrar la boca, aun cuando la lengua del peliazul luchaba por entrar, Haku solo apretaba fuertemente su boca, no dejaría que por nada del mundo otro hombre lo besara, no se vería bien ni para el, ni para Zabuza. No se dio cuenta de cuando Marth abandono sus muñecas para concentrarse en su camisa. Haku abrió los ojos de sorpresa al sentir una mano fría que subía por su costado, deshaciéndose poco a poco de la camisa que el pelilargo traía. Haku intento hablar pero Marth fue más rápido e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Haku. Dando círculos sobre la lengua de Haku fue como Marth consiguió que Haku le siguiera la corriente y termino besándolo también. Sin que se lo propusiera Haku, estaba disfrutando el beso del peliazul, pero lo que Marth no sabia es que Haku había aceptado el beso, solo por que se estaba imaginando que era Zabuza quien se lo estaba dando.

_Your breath takes me_

_(Tu respiración me toma)_

Cerrando los ojos fuertemente e imaginando cosas buenas, fue como Haku olvido el dolor que hace rato sentía en su mejilla izquierda y también se olvido de lo dormidas que estaban sus manos hace rato. Marth comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del pelilargo, botón por botón, parecía que estaba disfrutando el hacer sufrir a Haku y tenerlo solo para el, sin el consentimiento del otro. Haku por su parte, trataba de imaginarse que quien le estaba haciendo esas cosas era Zabuza, seria mas fácil si lograra imaginárselo, pero mientras mas trataba de hacerlo, mas le venia a la cabeza la idea de que no era Zabuza, sino Marth. hubiera dejado que Marth continuase con la tortura que le estaba provocando, pero su uso de razón no lo permitió; mientras el peliazul abandonaba la boca de Haku y se concentraba en el pecho de este; el pelilargo volteo hacia su lado izquierdo y logro distinguir un objeto metálico envuelto en cuero, lo reconoció como la navaja y sin pensarlo dos veces la agarro, intentaba hacer presión en sus manos para agarrarla con mas fuerzas, pero por sus manos sentía como unas hormigas estaban caminando, y al apretar la mano solo conseguía un dolor en los dedos, hizo un esfuerzo hasta que consiguió sujetar fuertemente la navaja y sin repasar por su cabeza lo que haría, clavo la navaja en la espina dorsal de Marth.

-ahh, imbécil…- el peliazul se dejo caer sobre Haku, este ultimo solo logro quitárselo de encima, dejando a Marth en la cama de huéspedes, encima de un charco de sangre.

_Besides, __I am in love_

_(Además, estoy enamorado)_

Corrió hacia su cuarto y levanto el colchón de su cama lo más que pudo, hasta voltearlo y dejarlo caer de lado de la cama. Se dirigió a su ropero y busco alguna mochila que estuviera escondida ahí; encontró la mochila con la que había llegado ahí, paso a unos cajones donde guardaba la ropa y sin ver que es lo que escogía lo metió todo en la mochila, sin doblar, sin vacila ni recapacitarlo, se dirigió otra vez a la cama y agarro el cuaderno que estaba sobre la base de su cama, agarro una bolsa de plástico que contenía dinero y se fue corriendo del cuarto. Al bajar por las escaleras la casa estaba muy sola, no estaban los mayordomos, ni las sirvientas, ni si quiera el chofer que siempre le preguntaba a donde iba justo cuando Haku estaba por salir por la puerta, todo estaba realmente callado, salvo por los gritos que daba Marth, que resonaban por toda la casa. Al salir de la casa vio a todos los sirvientes sentados en la banqueta, se acerco a ellos mientras cerraba la mochila para que no lo descubrieran que pensaba fugarse.

-¿señora Martha?- pregunto Haku al acercarse a la señora que siempre le avisaba quien llegaba

-¡joven Haku!, discúlpenos por habernos salido, pero el joven Marth nos dijo que iba a hablar con usted sobre algo muy importante… y nos pidió que saliéramos de la casa-

-con razón la casa estaba tan silenciosa-

-joven Kohaku… ¿A dónde va con esa mochila?...- ahora le pregunto el chofer

-ah… voy a… voy a casa de alguien…-

-¿no desea que lo lleve?-

-¿tiene las llaves del carro?- esa pregunta era obligatoria, ya que Haku no podía manejar, si quiera sabia y no lo había intentado, y definitivamente ese era un momento critico como para ponerse a tratar de conducir bien

-Claro-

_I'm loving you __but you_

_(Te estoy amando, pero tu…)_

Durante el camino de su casa a el aeropuerto, Haku saco la libreta de la mochila con cuidado, ya que con eso de las carreras la había metido mal y se habían doblado las hojas como la pasta, abrió el cuaderno en la ultima pagina que había escrito y busco entre la mochila alguna pluma o lápiz para poder escribir, pero en verdad no traía algo que rayara.

-disculpa Javier-

-si dígame, joven Kohaku-

-¿traes alguna pluma?-

-si, permítame- el chofer extendió la mano hacia Haku, y le entrego una pluma

Ni tardo ni perezoso Haku se puso a escribir, se fue hasta la última hoja que tenía escrita y prosiguió con la escritura:

-"_despediré a los pocos que quedan y tomare el primer vuelo a Tokio. En verdad me siento mal por haber despedido a esa gente y pensar solo en mi, fui un completo egoísta, por eso me pasa lo que me pasa; si no hubiera despedido a esa gente Marth no se me hubiera acercado, y si Marth no se me hubiera acercado yo no lo habría… ¿matado? no estoy seguro de que esa sea la palabra correcta"-_

-joven Kohaku- el grito del chofer lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué sucede Javier?-

-¿el joven Marth estaba con usted?-

-si… ¿por que lo preguntas?- el pelilargo temía contestar, ya que seria descubierto

-por que vi que entro a su casa, pero no lo vi que haya salido-

-ah… lo que sucede es que… se quedo haciendo… una contabilidad de lo que me queda…- realmente no sabia como saldría de esa

-pero… entonces usted se ira de la ciudad ¿no es así?-

-¿por que lo dices?-

-por que me pidió que lo llevara al aeropuerto-

-ah, si… viajes de negocios…-

-esta bien-

_-"pensé que me había descubierto… pero… ¿y si Marth esta muerto?... yo mate a una persona… yo lo mate… ya no me iré al cielo… pagare mi condena en el infierno…lo único que puedo hacer ahora… es pasar el tiempo que me queda con Zabuza"-_

_So far from me_

_(Estas tan lejos de mi…)_

el chico estaba en el asiento que daba a la ventana derecha del avión, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y en su escritura, que no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba mas de diez hojas en menos de una hora, que era lo que prácticamente duraba el avión en llegar de la India a Tokio. Al estar en el aeropuerto, vio como la gente se despedía, se reencontraba y uno que otro andaba con un cartel con el nombre de una persona anotado, volteo hacia todos lados, aunque sabia que nadie lo esperaba, nadie estaba esperando a su reencuentro, nadie se había tomado la molestia de estar por lo menos 2 horas tratando de hacer un cartel con su nombre. Así que camino por todo el aeropuerto hacia la salida.

_-"no puedo creer que en menos de media hora vuelva a ver a Zabuza… después de uno… ya casi dos meses que no lo veo… me pregunto ¿como estará?… ¿pensara en mi?... ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando llegue por sorpresa a su casa?... estoy tratando de recordar su rostro… sus ojos ambarinos… sus labios… sus besos…"-_

_I'm holding out_

_(Estoy __aferrándome__)_

Había llegado a la salida del aeropuerto, solo veía como la gente se peleaba por conseguir un taxi, así que opto por tomar el metro, seria un poco incomodo, pero al menos no se vería incluido en una pelea constante por un asiento en un carro. Camino varias cuadras desde el aeropuerto hasta una estación del metro, como el aeropuerto estaba a las orillas de la ciudad, le tardaría al menos 15 minutos en llegar al centro de la ciudad, y su escuela estaba a dos cuadras de una estación del metro, así que vería a Zabuza mas rápido de lo que creía.

Al entrar al vagón del metro, tomo el primer asiento que vio y coloco la mochila sobre sus piernas, para usarla como improvisada mesa para poder escribir.

_-"estoy a escasos minutos de verlo… y debo confesar que estoy sumamente nervioso… ¿Qué habrá pasado en estos dos meses?... tengo miedo de que me haya cambiado por otro estudiante… pero… a la vez no pienso eso… si el me dijo que me había esperado una vida… ¿me podrá esperar dos escasos meses?..."-_ Haku paro de escribir y vio que el vagón estaba un poco mas lleno de cuando el entro.

Volteó a su derecha y vio que en el asiento que estaba al lado de el, cruzando el pasillo central; estaba una pareja de estudiantes, a simple vista se veían como si fueran hombre y mujer, pero era todo lo contrario, ya que ambos tenían el mismo uniforme que al parecer era de una escuela privada de hombres; de ves en cuando se tomaban de las manos y se daban uno que otro beso.

_You__r words, your face, your breath_

_(A tus palabras… tu rostro… tu aliento)_

_-"ya no puedo esperar mas a verlo… tengo que verlo… pero… no me e puesto a pensar en que decirle… en las palabras exactas que usare… esta bien… primero que nada… me disculpare por haberlo dejado… y lo recompensare con algo… pero no se con que…no se realmente con que…"-_

El chico ya había salido de la estación del metro y se encontraba caminando a paso firme hacia la salida, solo observaba como la gente se amontonaba para entrar y salir de la estación. De pronto todo se convirtió en un mar de gente, a lo que Haku se fue al baño, haciendo así tiempo para que se despejara la salida y para pensar un poco mas las cosas. Ahora iba con paso lento hacia los baños, diviso la puerta de hombres y entro a ella; al estar dentro, se enfoco en los espejos que usualmente estaban frente a las puertas de los baños, se recargo sobre el lavabo. Estar a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Zabuza lo estaba poniendo nervioso, estaba por analizar la situación en la que estaba, cuando escucho unos gemidos provenientes de uno de los baños, estaba por salirse del baño, pero escucho una voz conocida.

-ya Sasuke… basta…- era la voz de Naruto, la reconocía muy bien a pesar de no escucharla por dos meses

-ya… voy…-

Al parecer sus amigos habían aprovechado el tiempo que tenían solos, pero eso significaba que ya habían salido de clases, si no fuera por que su tía anteriormente le había destruido el celular, podría verificar la hora. Haku estaba lavándose el rostro para después salir y dejar a sus amigos con sus asuntos, pero, tenia que preguntarle a Sasuke por Zabuza. Así que solo espero unos segundos y salio el morocho de uno de los baños, arreglándose el cabello, al voltear hacia el frente se encontró con un chico pelilargo a quien reconoció enseguida

-¡Haku!- el morocho abrazo a su amigo

-hola Sasuke… los extrañe a todos…- el pelilargo correspondió el abrazo de su amigo

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- le soltó Sasuke

-acabo de llegar- Haku no les diría que los escucho haciendo cosas

-¿y por que no nos avisaste? tienes el celular de sakura ¿no es así?-

-si, pero… se me cayo al agua- no diría por nada del mundo que su tía se lo aventó a la calle por estar llamando a un numero que amenazaba ser el de Zabuza

-¿Quién es Sasuke?- preguntaba el rubio abotonándose la camisa

-hola Naruto-

-¡Haku-chan!- Naruto se abalanzo sobre el cuello del pelilargo

-oye Naruto… me tengo que ir…- a Haku le dificultaba respirar

-¿vas a ir a verlo?- pregunto rápidamente Sasuke

-si…-

-¿Por qué estas triste? ¿Acaso no lo quieres ver?-

-¡claro que lo quiero ver! – respondió eufórico- ... pero… te quería preguntar… ¿Cómo a estado el últimamente?- ahora se concentraba en el suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-a estado extrañándote…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-como es mi tutor, me pregunta en cada sesión que si se noticias tuyas-

En ese momento, el corazón de Haku comenzó a palpitar mas rápidamente que hasta pensó que Sasuke y Naruto podrían escucharlo.

-bueno… yo me voy chicos… nos vemos- y sin esperar respuesta y sin pensarlo se fue de los baños y corrió desesperadamente hacia la salida del metro

_Your touch,__ your heart should cover me_

_(Tu toque… tu corazón debería cubrirme)_

La gente se le hizo como una pequeña sociedad que complotaba en su contra, ya que cada que cuando estaba corriendo se le atravesaban cada vez mas, evadiendo personas, carros, niños y demás; fue como llego a una plaza muy bonita, en el centro tenia una cascada que con los rayos del sol se podía ver un arco iris formado por el agua. Al ver detenidamente esa plaza fue cuando la reconoció, era la misma plaza en la que había encontrado a la anciana esa, en la que había dejado a Zabuza esperándolo. Era la maldita plaza que le traía más recuerdos malos. se alejo lo mas que pudo de ahí, ya que la casa de Zabuza estaba cada vez mas cerca y lo que ya quería era verlo, era sentirlo, era abrazarlo y besarlo.

Llego a la casa y la vio un poco vieja, aun que no entendía el por que. Entro al porche con determinación, esta vez lo vería por primera vez después de dos meses. Toco la puerta tres veces, pero nadie contesto. Toco por segunda vez y se espero unos segundos, pero nadie contesto otra vez. El corazón estaba por salirse por el simple hecho de estar frente a la puerta de la casa de Zabuza, aunque nadie le respondía, de alguna manera estaba nervioso.

-la tercera es la vencida…- se dio ánimos a si mismo y toco por tercera vez, pero nadie contesto, desilusionado se apoyo de la puerta con la mano y dejo salir un largo suspiro.

Dio la media vuelta, hasta que recapacito, realmente no tenia a donde mas ir, no conocía la dirección de la casa de sakura, ya que la ultima vez que la acompaño a su casa, solo lo hizo hasta la esquina de la cuadra y no se diga de Sasuke ni Naruto, si quiera tenia sus celulares, ni el mismo tenia un celular para localizarlos. Se regreso a la puerta y toco con insistencia, estaba totalmente seguro de que ahí se encontraba, aun que no sabia la hora, al menos sabia que tanto los alumnos como los maestros ya habían salido de la escuela. De pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un Zabuza adormilado y con la camisa blanca de la escuela desfajada; aun continuaba modorro y frotándose los ojos con la muñeca por que no se dio cuenta de quien estaba frente a el.

-¿Qué quiere?- la voz se le escuchaba más ronca que de costumbre.

Haku pensó que en ese momento se le saldría el corazón, de solo verlo, aun que estuviera casi dormido, pero jamás lo había visto así. De alguna manera se veía muy tierno.

-soy yo… Haku…- hablo apenas se recuperaba.

El mayor abrió los ojos de par en par, dejando ver unas ojeras que antes las muñecas habían tapado de los ojos de Haku. No creía la imagen que tenia enfrente, aun que siempre sus sueños eran así, pero esta vez era distinto, ya que Haku tenia el cabello un poco, solo un poco mas largo que de costumbre

_But all you do is watching me_

_(Pero todo lo que haces es observarme)_

-Haku… ¿en verdad eres tu?...- el maestro se acerco al chico para palpar su rostro, no podía creer que fuera verdad.

-si Zabuza… te dije que volvería…- Haku alzaba sus manos para tocar las del mayor

-aquí estas…- no pudo detenerse al saber que su niño estaba frente a el y aunque se contuvo las ganas de besarlo desde que lo reconoció, no pudo hacerlo ahora. Lo extrañaba, y lo extrañaba demasiado, había pasado mucho tiempo sin el

Haku solo se aferraba a la camisa blanca, arrugándola un poco mas, cada vez que quería tener mas contacto del mayor, y Zabuza solo se preocupaba por sostener el rostro del pelilargo entre sus manos, por temor a perderlo de nuevo y que esta vez no regrese. aun que tenían mucho tiempo sin verse, se besaban pacíficamente, como si no hubiera un mañana, como si el tiempo no pasara sobre ellos, solo así. Tan lentamente que podían sentir miles de descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, especialmente por la espalda y en su sexo.

Haku dejaba escapar uno que otro gemido, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba cada vez más al mayor.

_So I dismiss the grace of you_

_(Entonces me despido de tu gracia)_

Podrían seguir así toda la tarde, pero Haku fue quien se separo del mayor, empujándolo levemente del pecho. Lo que sucedía es que el pobre de Haku estaba cansado por el viaje, por el viaje del metro y por correr desde la estación del metro hasta la casa de Zabuza. Respiro agitadamente con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-ven, pasa…- Zabuza lo tomo de la mano y enrosco sus dedos con los del menos y lo dirigió hasta el sillón.

En el camino de la puerta hacia el sofá, Haku analizaba la casa del mayor, a decir verdad estaba mas desordenada de cómo la recordaba, una mesita de te estaba frente al sillón, pero apenas y se lograba ver, ya que el mayor la tenia repleta de vasos de sopa instantánea. Al aproximarse al sillón se adelanto a sentarse, y vio como el mayor se quedaba de pie junto a el.

-¿Qué pasa?- se apuro a preguntar el menor

-¿quieres que te traiga algo de tomar?- el mayor se agarraba el cabello con la mano derecha y lo jalaba suavemente.

-agua, por favor-

La conducta del mayor le preocupo a Haku, ¿de cuando acá Zabuza se había vuelto mas servicial?, ¿Qué habrá pasado en los dos meses que estuvo fuera?, y lo mas importante, en lo que mas pensaba Haku, era en que si hubo alguien mas con el. Muy aparte de lo que le dijo Sasuke, tenía esa duda carcomiéndolo por dentro.

-toma- el mayor llego y le extendió el vaso lleno de agua al pelilargo, y se sentó al lado de el -¿Cómo te fue por allá?-

-mi padre murió a la semana…- realmente no quería hablar de eso, a pesar de que no convivió mucho tiempo con el, como quiera le dolía el pensar que ya no tenia padres.

-lo siento…-

-y creo que mate a alguien…- dijo esto con la cabeza gacha

-¿Cómo estuvo eso?-

-pues, se trataba de un compañero de trabajo de mi padre, pero se propaso conmigo, no tuve mas opción que matarlo para salir de ahí… Zabuza…- el menor volteo hacia arriba, a los ojos miel del mayor –creo que ya no me iré al cielo…-

-Haku, que cosas dices…- el mayor le quito de las manos del menor el vaso y le busco un lugar en la mesita de enfrente y lo abrazo –claro que te iras al cielo amor…-

Las palabras del mayor lo hicieron sonrojarse, no por decirle que lo que él decía era mentira, si no por la ultima palabra que había efectuado "amor", lo dijo tan naturalmente, tan lleno de ternura.

-Zabuza… tu no me dejes- se abrazo a la cintura del maestro, enterrando sus dedos en la espalda de la camisa, arrugándola cada vez mas.

_And far beyond the darkness grows_

_(Y __más__allá__ la __oscuridad__crece__)_

-no te dejare Haku… ya no…- Zabuza apretaba cada vez mas a el, el pequeño cuerpo de su niño

-Zabuza…- la voz del pelilargo apenas y se escuchaba

-Dime…-

-Tengo sueño…-

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-no… no tengo a donde ir… ¿me puedo quedar contigo?- el menor alzaba su rostro

-¿solo por eso te quieres quedar conmigo?- mencionaba en tono de quejo el mayor, ya que el ambiente se hacia cada vez mas romántico, y no sabia exactamente si Haku deseaba eso

-no… no es por eso…- soltó una risita –en verdad quiero quedarme contigo…- ahora el menor se alzaba para poder alcanzar los labios del mayor, pasando su manos por el cuello de éste.

Zabuza se recostaba en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en el manubrio del sillón, haciendo que Haku se quedara sentado sobre las caderas de él. Haku lo besaba cada vez mas a prisa, escondiendo sus dedos entre el cabello del mayor, fue ahí donde noto que lo tenia un poco mas largo, y se le hizo raro que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Zabuza por su parte, dejaba sus manos reposadas sobre los muslos del menor, subiéndolas y bajándolas de vez en cuando, provocando gemidos de Haku.

_Whic__h leads me back to all my roots_

_(Me guía de regreso a todas mis raíces)_

-Zabuza…- el menor se había separado del maestro

-lo se… lo siento… déjame levantarme…- el mayor pensó que Haku en verdad no quería tener sexo en ese momento, y lo que quería era dormir

-no… no te levantes…-

-¿entonces?- Zabuza realmente no entendía lo que el menor quería decirle

-quiero… quiero que me reclames… como tuyo…- Haku tenia las manos apoyadas sobre el pecho del mayor, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-¿estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo Haku?...-

-si…- alzo su rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos ambarinos desconcertados

Basto para que Zabuza pasara su lengua por sus labios y se mordiera el labio inferior para que el cuerpo de Haku se estremeciera. El mayor se levanto de donde estaba recargado para besar al menor, quien apenas se estaba recobrando de la impresión, Haku quedo hincado sobre las caderas de Zabuza mientras que este ultimo estaba sentado abajo del menor.

-sabes… creo que debemos ir a mi cama…- le susurro el mayor en el oído de Haku.

-¿tienes cama?- le pregunto desconcertado el menor

-claro, ¿Qué pensabas?-

-¿entonces la otra vez me hiciste dormir en un futón nada mas por que si?-

-oye, te olvidas que yo también dormí en un futón-

-si… lo siento…-

-¿entonces?…- se dedico a ver al menor hacia los ojos, creyendo que en cualquier momento se retractaría

-¿la oferta de la cama sigue en pie?- el menor dejo salir una sonrisa libidinosa, muy poco común en el, pero que lo hacia verse irresistible a los ojos del maestro.

_The longing and the pain__, in darkness and disgrace_

_(El anhelo y el dolor, en oscuridad y desgracia)_

Zabuza llevaba en su regazo al menor, y se dirigía hacia una habitación que Haku no había visto en la casa del mayor, a decir verdad, la última vez que se quedo en la casa del maestro, no se puso a curiosear.

-sostente de mi cuello- dijo el mayor, para poder abrir la puerta corrediza y prender la luz de la habitación.

El menor hizo caso al maestro y rodeo su cuello con sus manos, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, a decir verdad, estaba mas cansado que antes y necesitaba dormir, pero el solo hecho de pensar que tendría sexo con el mayor, era una de los razones que lo mantenían despierto. Nunca se había preguntado que era lo que se sentía hacerlo con un hombre, ya que era su primera vez, y la primera vez en tener sexo. Eso lo convertía en virgen, y no sabia o no estaba seguro si Zabuza también lo era, aun que sospecho que no lo era. Ya que las acusaciones de pedófilo homosexual no eran solo por verse lindo.

Al estar frente a la cama, el mayor soltó con delicadeza el cuerpo del menor sobre el colchón, podía ver los ojos adormilados del menor, y por un instante pensó en no hacerlo, así que al acostarlo, retiro los calcetines de los pies del chico y paso rápidamente una cobija sobre el cuerpo de Haku.

-¿Qué pasa?…- pregunto el menor abriendo los ojos

-tienes sueño… además, tendremos mucho tiempo para tener sexo ahora que te quedaras aquí ¿cierto?-

-pero… en verdad quiero hacerlo…-

-no Haku, no insistas, estas desvariando… ya tienes sueño- lo tapo hasta los hombros y estaba dispuesto a darle el beso de las buenas noches en la mejilla, pero se retracto y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Haku agarro al mayor del cuello de la camisa, para que ese corto beso de las buenas noches, pasara más que eso, así que comenzó a besar al mayor a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca del maestro, pensando así, que lo lograría convencer, pero al ver que el mayor luchaba por alejarse, desistió de besarlo.

-por favor… Zabuza…-

_The longing and the pain__, in darkness and disgrace_

_(El anhelo y el dolor, en oscuridad y desgracia)_

el mayor dejo escapar un largo suspiro, tal vez pensaba que este niño no se rendiría tan fácilmente, y el cansancio no lo permitirían llegar mas allá del sexo, pero aun así, descendió hasta el cuello del menor, dando besos a lo largo del cuello aperlado del menor. Haku solo cerraba los ojos fuertemente y se concentraba en las mil y unas sensaciones que le producían los labios del mayor en su cuello, además de las manos del mayor que descendían lentamente por la espalda del menor. El pelilargo se hizo hacia atrás, para dejarle espacio al mayor de que se acostara sobre el colchón, junto a el, pero Zabuza retiro con una mano la cobija que cubría el cuerpo del menor y se arrodillo sobre el colchón, colocando cada rodilla al lado de las caderas del menor y dejando sus manos reposadas sobre el pecho del menor, mientras que lentamente le desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Haku no sabia donde poner sus manos, así que las dejó sobre el colchón agarrándose ahora fuertemente de las sabanas de la cama.

El nombre del mayor era dicho muchas veces, seguido de un largo suspiro o un gemido. El mayor hacia caso omiso al menor, ya que sabía que en cualquier momento le gritaría que parase o simplemente lo detuviera. Zabuza logro dejar al descubierto la parte superior del menor, pasando sus manos frías por el pecho de Haku, haciendo una parada obligatoria en los pezones del chico, pellizcándolos suavemente, para después ir descendiendo con su lengua por todo el pecho del chico, hasta posicionarse sobre los pezones del menor

-ah… Zabuza…-

El chico gritaba al mismo tiempo que se contorsionaba bajo el cuerpo del mayor, este último se hizo mas para abajo, para tener mas contacto con Haku, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el menor ya estaba excitado. Se alejo del cuerpo del menor para desabrocharse con rapidez su camisa, el menor abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con el abdomen trabajado del maestro en frente suyo.

-¿estas listo?- menciono entre jadeos el mayor, mientras a su vez tiraba la camisa a cualquier parte de la habitación.

El menor no tenia ni idea de a lo que se refería el mayor, así que menciono un "si" poco audible. El mayor descendió hasta casi rozar los labios de Haku, mientras que con sus manos desabrochaba el botón del pantalón que traía el menor y bajaba el cierre. El pelilargo volvió a agarrarse de las sabanas de la cama, preparándose para lo que creía que venia; y de un solo movimiento el mayor bajo tanto los pantalones del menor, como sus boxers; dejándolo desnudo bajo su mirada. El menor pensó en taparse, pero el deseo pudo más que la razón y se levanto a besar al maestro.

_Beauty can't be seen but only kissed__, but only kissed_

_(La belleza no puede ser vista, solo besada)_

El mayor acostaba por segunda vez a su niño, ya que se avecinaba el comienzo. Al recostarlo, Haku no comprendía que es lo que pasaría después, así que se puso a mirar el techo de la habitación, viendo como Zabuza iba cubriendo de besos a lo largo de su cuello, pasando por su peso y tras dar una lamida a los ya duros pezones del menor, fue descendiendo cada vez mas, y cuando apenas iba llegando a la cintura, Haku ya sabia lo que verdaderamente iba a hacer el mayor. Intento detenerlo, ya que no se sentía ahora completamente seguro de querer continuar, pero el mayor sabia que tarde o temprano eso pasaría y sostuvo las manos del menor al lado de sus caderas, aprisionadas entre el colchón y las poderosas manos de Zabuza, mientras que este ultimo se concentraba en lamer el miembro de su niño, ya cuando estaba parcialmente entregado, fue cuando soltó las manos de su niño, para poder agarrar con precisión el pene de Haku. Lamiéndolo todo y de vez en cuando se concentraba solo en la punta, soplando una que otra vez. El menor ya no cabía de tanta emoción, pasión, lujuria y placer, comenzó a gritar y gemir. A Zabuza le pareció que grito más, al momento que se lo metió todo por la boca

-Zabuza… me vengo… me vengo…- se aferraba cada vez mas a las sabanas

El mayor podía sentir por sus manos, como un líquido iba avanzando, mientras sostenía el miembro del menor, y al momento de sentirlo en la punta de la lengua fue cuando se separo del pene del menor.

Haku respiraba entrecortadamente y de vez en cuando daba un largo suspiro, seguido de más respiraciones rápidas. Eso había sido demasiado para el, y el mayor se había dado cuenta de ello, sabia de antemano que Haku era virgen, y no hacia falta que el menor le diera esa noticia, si no que el mayor lo pudo percibir durante sus acercamientos; el menor tenia miedo de ir mas allá, de pasar las barreras del amor y cruzar al placer

_I have so much love to give_

_(Tengo tanto amor para dar)_

-ahora viene la mejor parte- el mayor pasaba el dorso de su mano por su boca, de manera que se estaba limpiando algo

-esta bien…- ahora si, Haku sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería el mayor

-cálmate…- como el mayor no encontró mejores palabras de consuelo, solo se le llego a ocurrir esa; y junto sus labios con los de su niño por enésima vez, trataba de calmarlo, ya que sabia perfectamente que le dolería si lo hacia a la fuerza, así que tenia que introducirle cada dedo lo mas pasiblemente posible –voy a introducir un dedo ¿esta bien?- y llevo el dedo central de la mano derecha hasta su boca, remojándolo lo suficiente con saliva, para después dirigirlo hacia la entrada del menor.

Haku solo asintió mientras se agarraba fuertemente del cuello del mayor y subir sus piernas hasta enroscarlas en la cintura, mientras que el mayor se acomodaba de rodillas sobre el colchón.

-¿ya?...- el menor había cerrado los ojos, esperando el dolor

-todavía no… tengo que hacerlo con cuidado… uno… dos… tres…-

Al insertar el dedo en la entrada del chico, este solo se aprisiono más al cuello del mayor y dejo salir un gemido ahogado en su garganta. Zabuza sacaba y metía el dedo, de modo que se dilatara un poco la entrada del menor.

-Zabuza… duele…-

-aquí viene el segundo…-

Este segundo agarro desprevenido al menor y solo pudo gritar, pero luego se calmo cuando el mayor hizo movimientos circulares con ambos dedos dentro de su entrada, y esos gritos fueron sustituidos por gemidos, seguidos del nombre del mayor

-otro…- apenas y menciono esto el mayor, para cuando ya tenia el tercer dedo en la entrada del menor, hacia movimientos circulares y los movía de arriba abajo, logrando así que el dolor desapareciera y fuera sustituido por descargas eléctricas.

_But where are you and how to be reached?_

_(Pero ¿donde estas, y como puedo alcanzarte?)_

-Zabuza… -

-ya voy… ahora… voy a sacar los dedos…-

Al momento de que el mayor saco los tres dedos de la entrada del chico, este se relajo un poco, pero solo un poco. El maestro se desabrocho el pantalón rápidamente y se lo bajo a la altura de las rodillas, para después introducir su pene, dentro de la entrada del chico; tenia que aceptar que estaba demasiado estrecho, por lo que para Zabuza también le dio placer, al sentir como su miembro era compactado y tocado por las paredes de la entrada del menor, se recargo sobre sus codos, colocándolos sobre el colchón, quedando así justo por el oído del menor, quien escuchaba atentamente como el mayor gemía y a su vez respiraba rápidamente. El movimiento que el mayor hacia para meter su miembro en la estrada del chico era tremendamente lento, que hasta el menor se desespero.

-mas Zabuza… mas…-

Al hacerle caso al chico, se arrodillo por completo sobre el colchón y se paro de donde estaba, dejo de recargarse sobre sus codos para poner sus manos en las caderas del chico, acercándolo mas a su miembro y alejándolo, los movimientos ni eran ni despacio ni rápido, eran total y plenamente prefectos. Haku solo se recargo sobre sus codos para poder sentir más cercanía de sus cuerpos, ahora Zabuza había aumentado el ritmo de las embestidas, al tiempo que Haku no soportaba tanto placer y solo conseguía gritar y elevar mas sus caderas hacia las del mayor, haciendo fricción entre los dos, Haku pensó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, pero no fue así, continuo despierto hasta que Zabuza consiguió hablar.

-me vengo…-

-dentro de mi…- logro decir Haku con una voz irreconocible, llena de deseo y delicia.

Zabuza ya no pudo soportar ver tanto a su niño, ya que se encendía cada vez que lo miraba total y plenamente entregado al, no obtuvo salirse a tiempo y se corrió dentro del menor

_Beauty can't be seen but only kissed, but only kissed_

_(La belleza no puede ser vista, solo besada, solo besada)_

El mayor salio muy lento de la entrada de Haku, ya que temía lastimarlo por algún movimiento brusco que llegara a hacer, a su vez, el menor desenrosco sus piernas que estaban detrás de la espalda del mayor. Zabuza, quien todavía mantenía agarrando al menor de las caderas, lo iba descendiendo suavemente hasta que su cuerpo tocara el colchón de la cama.

-¿estas bien… Haku?- el mayor veía como su niño aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración irregular.

-si… no pensé… que dolería tanto…-

-es por que eras virgen…- Zabuza se levanto de la cama en busca de la cobija, que había sido tirada en el suelo, para después tapar al menor con ésta.

-¿Cómo lo sabias?...- el menor se hacia bolita bajo la colcha, de modo que su rostro sonrojado quedara escondido.

-solo lo se…-

Zabuza se subió los pantalones y los abrocho, para después acostarse al lado del menor, volteo hacia el observando solo la espalda de Haku y se acerco mas para poder pasar su brazo izquierdo por el cuerpo del menor, quien todavía se sobresalto de la cercanía que tenia con el mayor. Haku seguía desnudo, por lo que tenia cierta vergüenza de voltearse para quedar frente del mayor.

_-"mi cuerpo se siente… de alguna manera satisfecho…no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con alguien, de hecho, esta es la primera vez que me duermo con alguien… y es la primera vez que me duermo junto a Zabuza… hace tiempo que no me sentía así… necesitado de alguien… amado por alguien…"-_

_I have so much love to give_

_(Tengo tanto amor para dar)_

Fue ahí cuando decidió dar la vuelta, para encarar al mayor, aunque estaba nervioso eso no le quitaba las ganas de poder ver a Zabuza dormido, o calmado, lo que sea que se le parezca. Para poder dar la vuelta completa tuvo que levantar el brazo de Zabuza, que todavía permanecía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado hace unos segundos atrás, miro hacia enfrente y vio que los ojos del maestro estaban cerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta, su respiración era calmada, fue ahí cuando supuso que estaba dormido.

-se ve bien tierno…- coloco su mano derecha, sobre la mejilla del mayor.

-no me digas tierno-

El menor observo como se le coloreaban levemente las mejillas al mayor, a lo que éste último coloco su mano sobre la del chico y la quito. Al principio fue como una reacción de molestia, pero después le puso la mano sobre el espacio que había entre ellos, para después abrazarlo, dejando atrapadas las manos del chico entre su pecho.

-Zabuza…- hablo el chico en un susurro

-dime…-

-no me dejes ir otra vez…- el mayor lo apretaba mas entre sus brazos, tomo eso respuesta

_But where are you and how to be reached?_

_(¿Pero donde estas tu y como puedo alcanzarte?)_

El menor comenzaba a cerrar los ojos para poder dormir por primera vez desde que había llegado de la India, aceptando que tuvo un día totalmente difícil, física y emocionalmente. Pudo sentir que el mayor también se estaba quedando dormido, lo noto por como debilito el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, y por como su respiración se hacia mas profunda.

el menor cerro los ojos, pero cuando por fin estaba siendo atado por las manos de Morfeo, sintió como el mayor se movía insistentemente sobre la cama, eL menor hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder abrir los ojos y averiguar por que demonios se movía tanto, pero por mas que intentaba abrirlos no lo lograba, solo podía escuchar el sonido algo mudo del colchón cada vez que Zabuza intentaba acomodarse; pero después sintió otra vez los fuertes brazos del mayor, pero ahora uno de ellos rodeaba su espalda y el otro agarraba su nuca y enterraba los dedos en su largo cabello.

-claro que no te dejare ir esta vez…-

_How to be reached?__ How to be reached?_

_(¿Como puedo alcanzarte? ¿Como puedo alcanzarte?)_

**Fin**

**N: **por fin!! Terminado!. Dios santo, ya no veía lo duro, sino lo tupido!

**C-c**: ai qe kntigo ¬¬

**N:** me esforcé un montón en que me saliera bonito el lemon… ¿salio bonito?...

**C-c**: si!

**N**: necesito saber su opinión!!

**C-c:** si te qedo divino n/n

**N:** alguien mas O.o?

**C-c**. qe io no cuento ¬¬

**N:** claro que si!

**C-c:** ¬¬

**N:** espero que lo hayan disfrutado!... y pues ya me verán pronto en esta sección otra vez!!

**C-c:** otra vez O.o? noooo!!

**N:** graciosa…


End file.
